Virus rouge
by Fantasiette
Summary: Spirou et Fantasio sont appelés de toute urgence chez le comte, qui veut leur montrer sa dernière invention extraordinaire. Mais l'expérience tourne mal, et l'un de nos héros se trouve en danger à cause de Zorglub, et le temps presse pour le sortir d'affaire. (Attention, yaoi Spirou/Fantasio) - Note: première longue fic de ma vie, les critiques sont bienvenues et souhaitées! :)
1. L'effet miroir

La forêt de Champignac était, comme son village, calme et reposante. Ornée de rivières et de clairières aux allures enchanteresses, la chasse y était interdite ; la faune y était donc aussi abondante que la flore. C'était le lieu idéal pour méditer, ou pour faire des balades romantiques. Mais cette nuit là, le calme de la forêt fut troublé par l'aboiement de chiens féroces, et par un homme qui, haletant, courait pour sa vie. Cet homme avait les cheveux flamboyants, presque aussi rouges que sa tenue, et était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années ; vous l'aurez reconnu, il s'agissait de Spirou. Epuisé, il arrivait au terme de plusieurs heures de fuite éperdue. Son but : le château de Champignac, où, il l'espérait, Fantasio et le comte l'attendaient. Trébuchant sur les racines et les souches, sans autre guide que son instinct et les étoiles qui luisaient faiblement à travers les arbres, il tentait péniblement de semer ces satanés chiens qui semblaient toujours être à deux doigts de le plaquer au sol.  
Alors qu'il courait à travers les arbres, son œil fut soudain frappé par un reflet argenté. Tournant la tête et plissant les yeux dans la nuit d'encre, il aperçut un ruisseau. Le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir, il s'y précipita, avant de trébucher une nouvelle fois, et de s'étaler de tout son long :  
« Misère de misère de misère…. Vite… Vite ! »  
Il se releva fébrilement et jeta un œil en arrière : les lumières des torches se rapprochaient, les hommes aboyaient des ordres, faisant écho aux chiens. Spirou bondit vers le ruisseau, en priant pour l'atteindre avant eux. Il y arriva finalement : sautant à pieds joints dans l'eau claire faiblement éclairée par la lune, il le traversa en trois enjambées, et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Il se retourna de nouveau, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait échappée belle : ses poursuivants arrivaient :  
« Ne traînons pas ici, la partie n'est pas terminée », dit-il, avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans la nuit. Il mit plusieurs centaines de mètres entre lui et le ruisseau, puis, mort de fatigue, s'écroula contre un arbre.  
« Si je ne souffle pas un peu, je n'arriverai pas vivant au château. », se dit-il. Il écouta un moment ; n'entendant que le silence, il reprit son souffle, et entreprit de revenir mentalement sur cette étrange journée.

Pour commencer, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille ou l'avant-veille. Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Fantasio, mais celui-ci n'était pas avec lui dans le lit. Le reporter se levant souvent plus tôt que lui pour finir ses articles, il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était que Spip n'était pas là non plus, or il ne ressemblait guère à l'écureuil, d'un naturel paresseux, de tenir compagnie à Fantasio de si bonne heure, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait. Spirou s'était donc levé, habillé, et en descendant au salon, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de se trouver nez-à-nez avec des hommes vêtus de longues capes rouges, le visage dissimulé derrière un masque métallique noir. Avant que Spirou n'aie pu faire un geste, ils avaient levé leurs revolvers et lui avaient tiré dessus. Il avait juste eu le temps de s'accroupir derrière la rambarde, avant de remonter à toute vitesse. Passant par sa chambre, il avait attrapé son téléphone portable, les clés de la voiture et, alors que les hommes au masque noir déboulaient dans la chambre et lui servaient de nouveau une salve de tirs, il avait sauté par la fenêtre, tombant lourdement sur le capot de la turbotraction. Ignorant la douleur, il s'était jeté au volant de la voiture, et avait démarré en trombe. Sur la route, il avait tenté de joindre le comte et Fantasio, mais était tombé sur leurs répondeurs. Il avait donc laissé un message à Fantasio :  
« Fantasio, écoute, je ne sais pas où tu es, où si tout ça est une blague, mais si c'est bien réel, je suis dans une merde noire. Si tu as ce message, cours au château de Champignac, et attendez moi avec le comte. »  
Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait roulé sans vraiment rencontrer d'obstacle, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir : Qui étaient ces gens ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Où étaient Fantasio et Spip ?  
Au bout d'un moment, il commençait à penser qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants, quand un hélicoptère avait surgit derrière lui, une voix tonnant :  
« Rendez-vous, Spirou, vous êtes cerné. »  
Spirou avait donc appuyé sur l'accélérateur, bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau. Jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, il avait découvert deux autres voitures noires le suivant de près. S'était ensuivie une course poursuite mouvementée, au terme de laquelle, à l'approche de la ville de Champignac, ses poursuivants avaient eu raison des pneus de la turbotraction, qui avait fait un vol plané. Après plusieurs tonneaux, Spirou, miraculeusement en vie, avait réussi à s'extirper de la voiture, avant que celle-ci n'explose, projetant tout le monde dans les airs. Se relevant plus vite que les hommes au masque noir, Spirou en avait profité pour s'élancer, tant bien que mal, vers la lisière de la forêt de Champignac, qui heureusement n'était plus très loin. Il y était presque lorsque de désagréables échos d'aboiements de chiens lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles :  
« C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai…Des chiens maintenant… », s'était-il lamenté, avant de s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'écho, cette fois bien réel, des chiens et des voix :  
« Oh non…. Ca ne finira donc jamais ! » se dit-il, avant de se relever péniblement. Quittant son abri éphémère, il s'élança de nouveau dans la nuit. Il courut encore longtemps, puis finit par déboucher sur une vision qu'il connaissait bien : il se trouvait sur une petite colline, en amont du château de Champignac, avec en contrebas, le village. Ragaillardi, il entreprit de dévaler la pente, prenant garde de ne pas tomber. Après quelques minutes, il arriva devant le portail du château : par chance, il était ouvert :  
« Fantasio a du arriver il n'y a pas longtemps », se dit Spirou, plein d'espoir.  
Il traversa rapidement la cour, et se jeta sur les portes du château :  
« Pacôme ! Fantasio ! Ouvrez, au nom du ciel ! »  
Se retournant, il ne vit pas ses poursuivants, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit : c'était Fantasio.  
« Nom de nom ! Vieille branche, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir », s'écria Spirou en lui sautant au cou. Enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, il laissa libre cours à son soulagement, car jusqu'au bout, il avait redouté de ne trouver personne au château. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : Fantasio ne répondait pas à son étreinte, comme il l'aurait normalement fait, et surtout, Spirou ne reconnaissait pas son odeur. Il se dégagea donc, leva les yeux vers lui, et poussa un cri d'horreur : ça n'était plus Fantasio, mais un homme au masque, non plus noir, mais rouge sang. Le jeune homme recula si vivement qu'il trébucha et tomba au bas des marches du château. A moitié assommé, il rampa en arrière, les yeux rivés sur cet homme qui s'approchait doucement, un rictus aux lèvres. Il le poussa vers le centre de la cour, où l'hélicoptère vint se poser. Bientôt, Spirou fut cerné de toutes parts par ces hommes, qui braquaient leurs pistolets sur lui. Refusant de leur donner satisfaction, Spirou se releva et leur fit face, avant de demander d'une voix forte :  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ? »  
Les hommes ne répondirent pas. Celui au masque rouge, qui devait être leur chef, se dit Spirou, s'avança de nouveau.  
« Vous n'aurez plus à vous en préoccuper, désormais », dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.  
Avant que Spirou n'aie pu faire un geste, il leva son arme, la pointa sur le front du rouquin, et appuya sur la détente.

« NOOOON ! », hurla Spirou en faisant un bond dans le lit. A côté de lui, Fantasio fit de même.  
« Gneh ? Lagaffe, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, tudju ? », dit-il, encore à moitié endormi.  
Spirou ne répondit pas : haletant, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, mais son cœur était étreint par une terreur sans nom, et il regardait de tous les côtés, redoutant de voir surgir un homme en rouge. Fantasio, à présent réveillé, posa une main sur son épaule :  
« Spirou… ça va ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
La gorge nouée, Spirou ne put émettre un son, et Fantasio sentit qu'il tremblait :  
« Allons, allons, calme-toi, c'est fini », dit-il. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il tenta de l'attirer contre lui. Mais Spirou, se rappelant de la transformation de Fantasio dans son rêve, le repoussa, et Fantasio dut insister :  
« Spirou, c'est moi, Fantasio… Viens. », dit-il. Il parvint à entourer Spirou de ses bras, et le ramena de force contre lui. Plaquant son visage contre sa poitrine dénudée, il le maîtrisa tant bien que mal, alors que le rouquin continuait à essayer de se dégager de son étreinte :  
« Mais… calme-toi, mille tonnerres… Aïe ! Spirou ! Spirou…. Chuuuuut….. »  
Maintenant fermement son visage contre son torse d'une main dans ses cheveux, il enserra ses épaules de l'autre bras, et l'étreignit avec force, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Au bout d'un moment, Spirou se calma ; dans les bras de Fantasio, il retrouva peu à peu ses repères. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur l'odeur de la peau de Fantasio, sur le contact des poils de son torse sur son visage, sur la force avec laquelle il le serrait contre lui, sur sa gorge qu'il posait sur ses cheveux de feu, et sur sa voix grave et tendre… Il s'efforça de prendre conscience de chaque détail, pour s'assurer de leur réalité concrète.  
« Lààà….c'est fini….voilà, calme-toi. Chuuuuut…. », murmura doucement Fantasio, en le berçant comme un enfant.  
Spirou poussa un long soupir et s'abandonna contre lui, serrant à son tour sa taille élancée, baisant sa poitrine :  
« Fantasio….  
- Oui, mon cœur. Je suis là. Tout va bien…, répondit Fantasio en embrassant ses cheveux.  
- J'ai fait un de ces rêves, nom de nom…, dit Spirou  
- Je le vois bien… Tu veux en parler ?  
- Je crois que c'est mieux… »  
Spirou raconta son rêve, et Fantasio l'écouta attentivement en le serrant contre lui, le berçant inlassablement, caressant ses cheveux et son dos. Quand Spirou eut terminé, Fantasio desserra son étreinte et prit son visage dans ses mains :  
« Regarde-moi…tu vois, c'est bien moi, dit-il.  
- Dieu soit loué…. », répondit Spirou, avant de l'embrasser longuement.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Fantasio lui sourit :  
« Ca va mieux ?  
- Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller mieux avec tes lèvres ? », répondit Spirou d'un air coquin.  
Fantasio gloussa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis se leva :  
« Où vas-tu ?, demanda Spirou  
- Nous faire un petit thé.  
- A cette heure-ci ?  
- Oui, ça t'aidera à te rendormir. », répondit Fantasio depuis les escaliers.  
Spirou sourit avec attendrissement, le cœur gonflé d'amour. Il se rallongea dans le lit, et se blottit dans le creux formé par le corps de Fantasio. Enfouissant son visage dans les draps, il respira de nouveau son odeur à pleins poumons. Repensant à son rêve, il s'adonna à une chasse aux détails improbables, heureux d'en être sorti. Mais soudain, son cœur manqua un battement : dans son rêve, Spip avait disparu. Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda donc sur le lit, puis fit le tour de la chambre : l'écureuil n'était pas là non plus. Eprouvant un sentiment de malaise, il ferma les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains :  
« Spirou, ne sois pas stupide… C'était un rêve, et Spip est sûrement en train de dormir tranquillement dans le salon », se morigéna-t-il.  
Il s'accrocha à cette idée, et commençait à se sentir mieux lorsqu'un nouveau fait l'alerta : il n'y avait aucun bruit au rez-de-chaussée, alors que Fantasio était sensé faire du thé. Le sentiment de malaise revint, et son cœur se glaça lentement. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore en train de rêver ? Que la douce étreinte de Fantasio n'aie été qu'une chimère, un leurre destiné à le piéger de nouveau ?  
Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, il décida de rejoindre son meilleur ami, car seule sa présence était capable de l'apaiser. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le pallier. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, son malaise s'accentua : la maison était entièrement plongée dans le noir et dans le silence :  
« Fantasio ? », appela doucement Spirou.  
Evidemment, il ne reçut pas de réponse.  
Tétanisé, Spirou rassembla son courage :  
« Fantasio, écoute, ça n'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais. »  
Pas de réponse.  
Spirou, maintenant agacé, appuya sur l'interrupteur de la cage d'escalier:  
« Evidemment, pas de lumière. Plus cliché, tu meurs », dit-il à voix haute.  
Il descendit donc les escaliers dans le noir, et tâtonna dans le salon, à la recherche d'une lampe :  
« Fantasio, si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. » lança-t-il d'un ton venimeux, avant que sa main n'atteigne l'interrupteur du salon. Il allait l'actionner lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur la sienne, qu'il retira aussitôt. La pièce s'alluma, et Spirou se retrouva face à Fantasio, souriant :  
« Tu cherches quelque chose, chéri ? », dit-il  
Spirou lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule :  
« Abruti ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles ! », lança-t-il, mitigé entre le rire et la colère.  
Fantasio, lui, ne rit pas. Spirou le regarda d'un air perplexe, et une main glacée se referma tout à coup sur son cœur : ce sourire étrange, il l'avait déjà vu. Dans son rêve. Il recula, et se heurta à quelque chose. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme au masque rouge qui tendit la main et serra celle de Fantasio :  
« Merci, Fantasio, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse.  
- Je vous en prie », répondit Fantasio, glacial.  
Spirou leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait, tout son monde s'écroulant autour de lui :  
« Fantasio…. Ce n'est pas possible, pas toi. », dit-il dans un souffle.  
Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui, sombre et impénétrable de ce Fantasio qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, l'homme au masque rouge leva son pistolet, et appuya de nouveau sur la détente.

Dans le laboratoire du comte de Champignac, Spirou, endormi, eut un soubresaut :  
« Mille bombes, encore un, s'exclama Fantasio en lui tenant la main.  
- Oui Fantasio...Il hem...Il vient de se faire tirer dessus.  
- ENCORE?  
- Rassurez-vous, mon ami, ce n'est que virtuel, la balle ne se transmet heureusement pas dans la réalité...Par contre, le choc...  
- Mais vous avez dit que tout ce qui se passait là dedans se transposait dans la réalité! s'écria Fantasio  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il n'y a rien de physique là dedans, tout est mental. Le but de cette simulation est de développer les capacités cérébales. Je n'ai donc pas inclus de transposition des évènements physiques.  
- Mais si ça continue...?  
Pacôme ne répondit pas.  
"Il faut vraiment le sortir de là, monsieur le comte", déclara Fantasio d'une voix blanche.  
Ils regardèrent tous deux le jeune homme, allongé, la tête couverte d'électrodes :  
« Vous savez bien, Fantasio, que je ne peux pas le réveiller de force. Ca pourrait le tuer.", répondit le comte.  
Sur l'épaule de Fantasio, Spip poussa un petit couinement, et alla se lover dans le cou de Spirou. Fantasio, l'air triste, caressa l'animal, puis déposa un long baiser sur le front humide du jeune homme :  
« Spirou….réveille-toi, mille millions… reviens… ».  
Avec tristesse, le couvant du regard, Fantasio revint mentalement sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il y avait quelques heures encore, Spirou lui parlait, et le traitait joyeusement de vieux ronchon car il s'opposait à l'expérience du comte :  
« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas envie de tenter toi-même l'expérience, mon vieux Fantasio, toi qui es si friand de jeux vidéo !  
- Justement, Spirou, ça n'est pas un jeu ! Et je préfèrerais de loin me brancher à ta place, je ne suis pas tranquille. Et si tu ne te réveillais pas ?  
- Fais un peu confiance au comte, Fantasio. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer son appareil, rends toi compte, les possibilités sont énormes ! » s'écriait Spirou, enthousiaste.  
En effet, le comte les avait appelés la veille, tout excité :  
« Venez vite, j'ai mis au point un appareil révolutionnaire ! » s'était-il exclamé.  
Les deux journalistes s'étaient donc rendus en toute hâte au château, et là, le comte leur avait présenté l'appareil sur lequel était à présent branché Spirou : il s'agissait d'un lit d'hôpital branché à un électro encéphalogramme, un électro cardiogramme, et un ordinateur pilote.  
« Mes amis, avait annoncé le comte, je vous présente le simulateur du futur. Il permet, à l'aide d'un champignon somnifère que j'ai découvert il y a peu, de plonger le sujet dans un sommeil artificiel très profond, dans lequel il peut évoluer dans un monde parallèle identique au nôtre. C'est donc un programme de simulation….  
- Comme dans Matrix ?, s'était exclamé Fantasio  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Laissez monsieur le comte…. Continuez, avait sourit Spirou.  
- Hum… Je disais donc : c'est un programme de simulation, dans lequel le sujet peut faire ce qu'il veut, et donc acquérir de l'expérience et des compétences. Or, et c'est ça qui est génial, mes amis, le champignon, combiné au logiciel que j'ai écrit, permet de faire en sorte que les compétences et les expériences acquises dans la simulation le soient également dans la réalité, car il traduit ce que l'on vit à l'intérieur du programme dans le langage réel. »  
Ce à quoi Spirou et Fantasio étaient restés un peu dubitatifs :  
« En clair, ça veut dire que si j'apprends le russe en rêvant avec ce programme, en me réveillant je saurai parler russe ?, demanda Spirou  
- Exactement ! Et ce n'est pas tout…. J'ai réussi à configurer l'environnement de simulation de sorte à ce que la donnée temps diffère de la nôtre. En clair, si vous dormez deux heures dans la réalité, vous passerez en fait quarante-huit heures dans le monde virtuel, ou deux mois, ou dix ans, au choix, répondit le comte.  
- Mais comment sort-on de ce monde virtuel ?, demanda Fantasio  
- Bonne question, mon ami. C'est là qu'entre en scène l'ordinateur ici présent, ainsi que ces appareils médicaux : c'est moi qui contrôle tout à partir d'un logiciel que j'ai créé : il s'agit d'une interface, si vous voulez, qui permet en quelque sorte de traduire ce qui se passe dans l'environnement virtuel (c'est-à-dire des ondes, principalement), en « langage » réel, et donc de « voir » ce qui se passe. De l'autre côté, je peux aussi envoyer des messages, et communiquer ainsi avec la personne : je peux donc soit programmer son réveil automatique au bout d'un certain temps, soit lui ordonner de se réveiller si quelque chose ne va pas ».  
Spirou et Fantasio restèrent abasourdis :  
« C'est incroyable…., souffla Fantasio  
- Ahurissant, renchérit Spirou. Je peux essayer ?  
- J'allais vous le proposer, mon jeune ami! Répondit Pacôme, un grand sourire s'étirant sous sa moustache.  
- Ola, ola….Minute papillon, dit Fantasio en posant une main sur l'épaule de Spirou, monsieur le comte, êtes-vous sûr de votre coup ?  
- Tout à fait sûr, mon cher Fantasio, je l'ai testé moi-même hier, et j'ai appris l'arabe !  
- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Qui contrôlait le terminal ? s'exclama Fantasio  
- Zorglub.  
- Zorglub ?! » s'écrièrent Spirou et Fantasio  
Le comte rit de bon cœur :  
« Oui, c'est avec lui que j'ai imaginé cet appareil. Comme il ne pouvait pas se déplacer, il a conçu un programme depuis sa base pour contrôler le terminal à distance, pendant que je testais le dispositif. Ca me paraissait un peu risqué au début…  
- Sans blague, coupa Fantasio d'un air sarcastique, tester un appareil diabolique à peine inventé et le faire contrôler à distance par un fou furieux mégalomane. Noon, je ne vois vraiment pas le risque.  
- Fantasio, sachez que même si Zorglub a eu ses crises et ses excentricités, je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains.  
- Eh bien pour le coup, plus besoin de parler au conditionnel ! répondit Fantasio.  
- Il se trouve que ça a très bien marché ! s'exclama le comte  
- A quoi ressemble ce monde virtuel ? demanda Spirou  
- Au nôtre, exactement, ou plutôt à celui dans lequel vit le sujet, car il y a aussi la personnalité et la psychologie du sujet qui entrent en compte dans la définition du monde dans lequel il évolue. Mais en bref : j'ai en gros réécrit le monde dans lequel nous vivons, avec des paramètres qui changent automatiquement et s'adaptent au sujet qui expérimente l'appareil. C'est encore assez basique, je me suis seulement concentré sur les objets. Par exemple, j'ai créé une bibliothèque avec des livres écrits en six langues étrangères, et je l'ai incluse dans l'environnement virtuel. Quand je me suis « connecté », je me suis retrouvé dans mon salon, et la bibliothèque était là. Mais je me suis rendu compte ensuite que plus le temps passait dans l'environnement virtuel, plus mon propre cerveau reprogrammait le logiciel et ajoutait de nouveaux éléments : des gens, des objets…. Selon mes désirs, mais aussi mes peurs. Car, vous le savez, on ne peut pas toujours contrôler ses pensées : c'est comme quand vous vous interdisez de penser à quelque chose qui vous fait peur. En fait, plus vous vous interdisez d'y penser, plus vous y pensez, et dans un rêve, c'est encore pire. Or dans un environnement virtuel comme celui-ci, qui matérialise ce que le cerveau imagine car la limite entre réel et virtuel se fait plus ténue, ça peut vite devenir très dangereux. C'est pourquoi il faut que le logiciel soit contrôlé de l'extérieur, et c'est aussi la raison d'être des appareils médicaux : en cas de stress, ou de peur, les moniteurs émettent des alarmes. Le contrôleur du terminal peut donc voir ce qui se passe grâce au système de traduction, et effacer l'élément perturbateur. »  
Cette longue tirade fut accueillie par un silence admiratif de la part des deux journalistes. Mais Fantasio n'était toujours pas tranquille :  
« Spirou, à choisir, je préfèrerais y aller à ta place, dit-il  
- Non Fantasio, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tu vois bien, le comte a tout prévu. Et tu sais bien que je suis prudent, je ne le ferais pas si je ne lui faisais pas confiance. »  
Fantasio ne dit rien, et regarda l'appareil avec angoisse. Le comte posa une main sur son épaule :  
« Je comprends votre inquiétude, mon jeune ami, mais vous savez bien que je ne me permettrais pas de mettre l'un d'entre vous en danger. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai testé l'appareil moi-même, et en plus, dans le cas de Spirou, c'est moi qui contrôlerai le terminal directement.  
- Bon, si vous le dites…, céda Fantasio.  
- De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, espèce de vieux grincheux », rit Spirou. Il colla un baiser vigoureux sur les lèvres du grand blond, lui répéta de ne pas s'inquiéter, et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Au départ, tout s'était bien passé, se remémora Fantasio, alors qu'il caressait doucement le visage de Spirou, à présent endormi. Le comte avait branché les électrodes, lui avait fait quelques recommandations, puis avait enclenché le programme. Fantasio, avant que le jeune roux s'endorme, lui avait pris la main :  
« Reviens vite, mon vieux.  
- Le temps d'apprendre le tae kwondo et le polonais, et je suis à toi… », avait répondu Spirou en souriant, avant de glisser dans le sommeil. Le comte avait tapoté pendant un bon moment sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, l'air concentré, puis avait annoncé d'un air triomphal :  
« Ca y est, il est parti ! ».  
Mais soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'était brusquement ouverte, laissant apparaître un Zorglub affolé :  
« Pacôme, il faut détruire le…. »  
Il s'était arrêté net, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en voyant Spirou allongé sur le lit :  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, Pacôme, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas envoyé là-bas.  
- J'ai bien peur que si, mon cher Zorglub, répondit le comte, inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce traquenard ? s'exclama Fantasio  
- C'est une catastrophe…. C'est une catastrophe, et tout est de ma faute, se lamenta Zorglub en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.  
- Allons expliquez-vous, mon ami », le pressa le comte.  
Fantasio n'eut pas cette politesse. Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Zorglub par le col :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait espèce de grand malade ? REPONDEZ ! »  
Le comte dut s'interposer pour empêcher Fantasio de tordre le cou de Zorglub, aussi massif fût ce dernier :  
« Je suis désolé …. Lorsque vous m'avez demandé de contrôler le terminal pour vous, Pacôme, je travaillais en même temps sur la création d'un virus informatique très puissant et évolutif, c'est-à-dire s'adaptant à toutes les défenses. Malheureusement, je me suis absenté deux minutes….  
- Vous m'avez laissé seul dans le programme ? s'écria le comte, la voix montant dans les aigus.  
- Oui, mais il y a pire : pendant mon absence, je ne sais pas encore comment cela a pu se produire, mais le virus a réussi à intégrer le programme de contrôle de l'appareil de simulation. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce matin : forcément, il a eu une période d'incubation.  
- EN CLAIR, CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ? Hurla Fantasio  
- Ca veut dire, mes amis, que vous avez envoyé le jeune Spirou dans un monde infecté par un virus extrêmement dangereux, et j'ignore s'il est possible de l'en sortir, déclara Zorglub d'une voix d'outre-tombe.


	2. Le virus

Suite au récit de Zorglub, et à sa terrible conclusion selon laquelle Spirou était peut-être coincé jusqu'à sa mort dans ce monde virtuel, Fantasio était devenu livide de rage. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il avait envoyé un coup de poing magistral sur le nez de Zorglub, qui craqua sous le choc :  
« FANTASIO ! Enfin mon ami ! », cria Pacôme  
Il tenta de le maîtriser, mais la colère décuplait les forces du blond: il sauta sur Zorglub à terre et l'empoigna de nouveau par le col :  
« Vous allez trouver un moyen de sortir Spirou de là, espèce d'enfoiré, sinon je vous jure que je vous tue de mes mains, Zorglub ou pas», dit-il d'une voix vibrante de fureur.  
« Fantasio, assez ! », dit le comte, en le tirant en arrière.  
Fantasio lâcha Zorglub à contrecœur, le toisa de son air le plus méprisant, et s'en fut s'asseoir à côté de Spirou, lui prenant la main.  
« Il a raison Pacôme…. Je l'ai mérité, dit tristement Zorglub en épongeant le sang qui coulait de son nez.  
- Vous aussi, ça suffit Zorglub. La situation est très grave, il faut nous concerter et trouver un moyen de sortir Spirou de là, déclara Pacôme d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement le débrancher ? demanda Fantasio d'une voix lasse.  
- Non…. Son cerveau est branché sur l'appareil, c'est ce dernier qui conditionne sa vie maintenant, aidé par le champignon somnifère. Si l'un des deux lâche avant l'autre, ou de force, le choc risque de tuer notre jeune ami.  
- C'était trop beau, laissa tomber Fantasio.  
- Je vais déjà voir ce qui se passe dans le monde de Spirou, et le prévenir que les choses risquent de se compliquer », déclara le comte.  
Il s'installa au terminal, et actionna quelques boutons, se concentrant sur l'écran. Fantasio quant à lui reporta son attention sur Spirou lui-même, le seul dans la pièce à arborer un air paisible et satisfait. Fantasio contempla un moment les traits de son visage, le cœur lourd. Il embrassait la paume de sa main lorsque le comte s'exclama :  
« Sac à papier !  
- Quoi encore ? bondit Fantasio  
- Attendez, Fantasio… »  
Il tapa fébrilement sur les touches, poussa un juron, puis soupira.  
« Mes enfants, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles »  
Silence.  
« Le virus s'est montré très actif. Il a coupé la communication avec Spirou : je ne peux plus le joindre ni contrôler ce qui se passe dans le monde virtuel, et je ne peux pas non plus procéder à la remémoration….  
- Parlez clairement, monsieur le comte, coupa sèchement Fantasio.  
- Pardon, Fantasio. Quand le sujet est plongé dans le monde virtuel, il perd la mémoire immédiate. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de la manière dont il s'est retrouvé là, jusqu'à ce que le contrôleur du terminal ne le lui dise : c'est la remémoration.  
- Concrètement, Fantasio, intervint Zorglub, ça veut dire qu'en ce moment, Spirou ne sait pas qu'il rêve, et il n'a aucune idée du danger qui le guette. Car le virus est un véritable prédateur : il détruit tout. Il va donc lentement ronger le logiciel, et, à travers lui, il atteindra Spirou, puisque votre jeune ami en dépend entièrement.  
- Mmmmh je vois, c'est fantastique, dit Fantasio avec un rire nerveux, d'autres bonnes nouvelles Pacôme ?  
- Eh bien oui… Les fonctions vitales de Spirou sont branchées au logiciel, et donc au virus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le virus prend peu à peu le contrôle du programme : même si je peux encore savoir ce qui se passe, je ne peux par contre rien contrôler. Ca veut dire que le virus peut se servir du cerveau de Spirou et de ses créations : je pense qu'il va exploiter les peurs et les angoisses de notre ami pour créer des évènements agressifs que je ne pourrai alors pas effacer, ce qui risque de créer des chocs psychologiques à répétition pour Spirou.  
- D'accord, en clair ? demanda Fantasio  
- En clair, ces chocs psychologiques risquent de tuer Spirou, par crise cardiaque ou rupture d'anévrisme. Sans compter que même sans choc psychologique, le corps de Spirou, et surtout son cœur, risquent de s'épuiser s'il reste trop longtemps à l'intérieur de ce monde. »  
Fantasio ferma les yeux, et Spip émit un petit couinement :  
« Mille millions de mille millions de tonnerres…. J'aurais dû y aller à sa place, murmura Fantasio.  
- Que se passe-t-il, en ce moment, Pacôme ? demanda Zorglub  
- J'ai l'impression que ça va. Le cerveau et le cœur de Spirou fonctionnent à activité normale, et le terminal indique qu'il dort, chez vous.  
- On dort dans le monde virtuel ? s'étonna Fantasio  
- Bien sûr, mon ami, je vous l'ai dit, c'est un monde comme le nôtre, que le cerveau bâtit au fur et à mesure. Mais là, je vous avoue que je me pose des questions… J'avais programmé qu'il atterrirait chez vous, certes, mais dans l'après-midi et dans le salon. Je crains que le virus ne soit déjà passé à l'acte… Peut-être essaie-t-il de gagner du temps. »  
Les trois hommes et Spip regardèrent Spirou et les appareils de surveillance avec angoisse. Soudain, l'électroencéphalogramme montra un signe d'activité :  
« Ah, il se réveille », annonça Pacôme.  
Il alla se placer devant le terminal, et observa les évènements :  
« Il est bien dans votre chambre, mais il est seul. Comme je le pensais, il ne se souvient de rien.  
- Génial », ironisa Fantasio.  
Cinq minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il ne semblait rien se passer de particulier dans le monde virtuel. Zorglub évoquait la possibilité que le virus n'en avait peut-être pas après Spirou lorsque ce dernier sursauta dans son sommeil, et l'électrocardiogramme s'emballa :  
« Sac à papier. Ce virus n'a pas traîné.  
- Monsieur le comte, que lui arrive-t-il ? s'écria Fantasio  
- Attendez…. Sacré nom d'une morille, quatre hommes dans son salon… Il se fait tirer dessus.  
- QUOI ? hurla Fantasio  
- Il s'enfuit, à bord de la turbotraction ».  
C'est ainsi que, à travers l'écran du comte, Fantasio, Pacôme, Zorglub et Spip avaient suivi le premier périple de Spirou : l'accident avec la turbotraction, la fuite à travers la forêt, le court répit contre l'arbre, l'arrivée au château, et la mort du Spirou virtuel par la main de l'homme au masque rouge, mort qui avait causé le violent soubresaut auquel Fantasio avait réagi.

Emergeant de ses pensées, et après avoir revécu tous ces évènements dans sa tête, Fantasio dit de nouveau au comte :  
« Ecoutez Pacôme, il faut faire quelque chose.  
- Je sais bien, Fantasio. Et je crois que j'ai une idée, répondit le comte.  
- Je crois savoir à quoi vous pensez, Pacôme, intervint Zorglub. Il faut contre attaquer sur trois fronts : rétablir la communication avec Spirou, trouver un moyen d'enrayer le virus, et trouver un antidote pour annuler les effets du champignon.  
- Exactement. Il faudra faire en sorte que le virus soit arrêté exactement en même temps que l'action de l'antidote contre le champignon, car c'est à ce moment seulement que je pourrai reprendre le contrôle du logiciel et reprogrammer le réveil de Spirou en créant une porte de sortie.  
- Quel est le rôle de l'antidote anti-champignon dans tout ça ? demanda Fantasio  
- Le champignon est trop puissant, et comme le logiciel risque d'avoir été abîmé par le virus, il risque d'avoir du mal à sortir Spirou du sommeil artificiel causé par ledit champignon. L'antidote va donc aider à extirper Spirou de son emprise, expliqua patiemment Pacôme.  
- OK, je m'y connais un peu en programmation, dit Fantasio en se levant. Je m'occupe de rétablir la communication. Pacôme, il faut que vous m'expliquiez rapidement comment est conçue l'architecture du programme.  
- Très bien. Je m'occuperai ensuite de trouver l'antidote contre le champignon.  
- Et moi, je m'en retourne à la base travailler à un antivirus.  
- Restez joignable Zorglub, je vous en conjure. Il faut faire vite, le temps presse pour Spirou, dit le comte.  
- Oui, et tâchez de rattraper vos conneries, pour une fois », lâcha Fantasio.  
L'orgueil de Zorglub faillit le pousser à rétorquer d'un ton cinglant à Fantasio, mais il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Spirou, et baissa la tête, avant de partir sans un mot :  
« Vous avez été dur avec lui, Fantasio, dit le comte  
- Au contraire, je considère que j'ai été extrêmement poli, répliqua le reporter, les narines fumantes.  
- Vous savez bien que Zorglub trouve toujours des solutions à tout.  
- Ah oui ? Vous voulez que je vous remémore l'épisode des Zorkons et de la jungle folle de Champignac ? », railla Fantasio.  
Pacôme baissa la tête :  
« Hem…bon… restons positifs.  
- C'est cela. Dépêchez vous de m'expliquer ce logiciel de malheur. »  
Le comte expliqua donc à Fantasio comment il avait conçu le programme : son architecture, ses limites, et il lui expliqua comment marchait la communication. Il lui expliqua également comment il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans le monde de Spirou :  
« Le logiciel est conçu pour traduire en images ce qui se passe : il se base sur ce que voit Spirou, nous avons donc une vue à la première personne, soit sur ce que Spirou créée, consciemment ou inconsciemment Dans ce cas nous pouvons avoir plusieurs points de vue » dit-il, avant d'appuyer sur une touche du clavier, faisant apparaître une autre fenêtre. Eberlué, Fantasio découvrit une vue de leur chambre, et se vit lui-même en train de serrer Spirou dans ses bras :  
« Mais…qu'est-ce que je fous là ?, s'écria-t-il  
- Spirou vous a créé, ce n'est pas étonnant, il a besoin de vous. En plus, il vient de subir un choc traumatique : rendez vous compte, il s'est fait tuer, et c'était d'un réalisme total. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il vous ait créé pour le réconforter. » expliqua le comte.  
Fantasio reporta son attention sur la scène, et se regarda en train de consoler Spirou. Le cœur serré, il se dit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour tenir en ce moment l'homme de sa vie, bien vivant, dans ses bras :  
« Les sons ne sont pas retranscrits ? demanda-t-il  
- Normalement si, mais c'est du ressort du système de communication. Or, le virus l'a endommagé, et c'est cela que nous devons remettre en route » répondit le comte. Puis voyant que Fantasio avait les larmes aux yeux, il posa une main sur son épaule :  
« Ne vous en faites pas, mon jeune ami, nous allons sauver Spirou, je vous en donne ma parole, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
- Bon, expliquez-moi comment marche le système de communication », dit Fantasio en fronçant les sourcils, retenant ses larmes. Il baissa la fenêtre donnant sur le monde de Spirou, et se concentrait sur les informations que lui donnait le comte lorsque l'électrocardiogramme s'emballa de nouveau. Le comte et Fantasio rouvrirent la fenêtre, et assistèrent à la trahison du Fantasio virtuel, ainsi qu'à la deuxième mort de Spirou, évènement qui eut raison de la réserve de Fantasio. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux :  
« Mille bombes, c'est insoutenable.  
- Reprenez-vous, Fantasio, ce n'est que virtuel, Spirou n'est pas vraiment mort.  
- Je sais bien, mais voir l'être qu'on aime le plus au monde se faire tuer d'une balle dans la tête, même virtuellement, c'est insoutenable, répondit Fantasio, mais comment se fait-il que le Fantasio qu'il a créé le trahisse ?  
- Ah, je craignais cette question. Je pense que le virus s'est servi des peurs les plus sombres de Spirou, et il les a mises en scène, toujours pour agresser notre jeune ami et le pousser vers la destruction.  
- Il a peur que je le trahisse ? demanda Fantasio, ébahi  
- Il ne faut pas penser en ces termes là, Fantasio. Certaines peurs sont inconscientes. Je suis sûr qu'il a une confiance totale en vous, c'est évident, et c'est justement pour cela que sa peur (inconsciente, je le répète) de vous perdre un jour en quelque sorte, est d'autant plus grande, expliqua le comte. Mais assez polémiqué, mon ami, il faut se dépêcher. Même si j'ai réussi à caler le déroulement du temps sur le nôtre à l'intérieur de la machine virtuelle, Spirou n'a plus beaucoup de temps, surtout s'il se fait tuer à répétition.  
- Vous avez raison. Je crois que j'ai un peu cerné le programme, j'essaie tout de suite de rétablir la communication ».  
Laissant Fantasio au terminal, le comte s'installa à ses alambics et microscopes, et entreprit de disséquer un specimen du champignon somnifère et de l'analyser.

Au bout d'un moment, Zorglub téléphona au comte, qui décrocha en haut parleur :  
« Pacôme, avez-vous avancé dans vos besognes respectives ? demanda le savant  
- Lentement, mais sûrement Zorglub. Et toi ?  
- Je crois que je me rapproche de la solution. Fantasio est-il toujours là ?  
- Où voulez vous que je sois ? rétorqua Fantasio  
- Hem…bon, j'ai besoin que vous entriez dans le cœur du programme et que vous me disiez à quoi ressemble le virus.  
- Parce que vous ne le savez pas ?, demanda Fantasio d'un ton vénéneux  
- C'est plus compliqué que cela : je vous l'ai dit, c'est un virus évolutif. Il change donc de forme, triple id…hem, je veux dire, jeune impertinent.  
- S'il change de forme, à quoi ça sert que je vous dise à quoi il ressemble maintenant puisqu'il changera dans un quart d'heure ?  
- Ecoutez Fantasio. Je sais que vous m'en voulez, et que nos relations n'ont jamais été très amicales jusqu'ici. Mais cette fois, il va falloir travailler ensemble. Faites ce que je vous dis, de grâce. Le virus va donc changer de forme, évidemment, mais je vous appellerai régulièrement, justement, pour voir comment il évolue. Le but est de trouver un élément au sein du virus qui, lui, reste le même : c'est le cœur. C'est ça qu'il faut attaquer. ».  
Convaincu, Fantasio suivit les directives de Zorglub. Arrivé au cœur du logiciel, Zorglub lui fit télécharger un petit programme pour repérer le virus, « comme des lunettes infrarouges », avait expliqué le savant. Fantasio l'installa :  
« Alors, que voyez-vous ? insista Zorglub  
- Minute papillon… ! Ah. Il est sensé apparaître en rouge c'est ça ?  
- Oui, en principe.  
- En principe ou vous êtes sûr, mille tonnerres ?  
- JE SUIS SUR. ALORS ? IL RESSEMBLE A QUOI CE VIRUS ? », tonna Zorglub  
Fantasio respira un grand coup pour éviter de lui répondre que le virus ressemblait à une certaine partie peu reluisante de son corps, et lui dit avec une courtoisie glaciale :  
« On dirait une sorte d'étoile à sept branches.  
- Soyez plus précis, Fantasio, c'est important. J'ai conçu le programme avec une possibilité de zoom, alors zoomez avec la souris. »  
Fantasio s'exécuta :  
« Ok c'est plus clair. C'est donc une étoile à sept branches, qui comporte une section horizontale entre chaque branche…  
- De quelle forme sont les branches ?  
- Triangulaires.  
- Tri-an-gu-laire…, répéta Zorglub, comme s'il notait l'information. Très bien. C'est tout ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr ?  
- Je suis sûr, tudjuu de tudjuu, répondit Fantasio les dents serrées.  
- Très bien, merci (grand dadais stupide, ajouta-t-il dans son for intérieur). »  
Il coupa la communication :  
«Bon, et comment je sors de ce bordel moi, dit tout haut Fantasio, ne parvenant pas à sortir du cœur du programme. Ah voilà. Alors où en étions nous…. »  
Il travailla encore un moment, mais c'était délicat : le virus avait eu le temps de toucher une grande partie du programme, et, telle une pieuvre, il avait tissé des ramifications un peu partout. Il était donc difficile de le contourner, mais Fantasio, assez doué en informatique, finit par y parvenir.

A l'intérieur du monde virtuel, Spirou venait de se réveiller pour la troisième fois, mais cette fois, les hommes en rouge n'étaient pas encore apparus. Ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir, ou s'il rêvait encore, il s'était assis dans son canapé, un peu hébété. Soudain il eut soif. Un peu effrayé à l'idée de bouger, il se dit cependant qu'il serait idiot de mourir de soif s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Chaque geste était minutieux : il avait peur, à tout instant, de voir surgir une main, un revolver, d'être transporté dans un cimetière rempli de zombies… Il s'attendait à tout. Mais il prit un verre sans encombre, le remplit d'eau, le but. Se sentant revigoré, il sourit :  
« J'ai peut-être bien fini par me réveiller pour de bon, après tout ».  
Il se retourna, le verre dans la main :  
« DaaaaaaAAH !», hurla-t-il, laissant tomber son verre qui se fracassa au sol.  
Derrière lui, flottant dans les airs, se trouvait la tête de Fantasio :  
« Oh non…. C'est pas possible… Mais ça ne finira donc jamais…., se lamenta Spirou en cachant son visage dans ses mains.  
- Spirou, Spirou tu m'entends ?, dit Fantasio.  
- Heu… Eh bien oui, plutôt bien même ! », répondit Spirou.  
Il avait l'impression de devenir fou : il parlait à la tête flottante de son meilleur ami qui, précédemment en rêve, l'avait trahi et fait tuer, et ce même meilleur ami lui parlait avec une voix qui semblait de venir de tous les côtés en même temps.  
- Fantasio, dis moi la vérité : je suis mort, c'est ça ?  
- Non, Spirou. Tu n'es pas mort. Mais écoute moi, car le temps est compté. »  
Fantasio procéda à la remémoration : il raconta tout à Spirou, depuis l'appel du comte jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zorglub dans le laboratoire, et il lui expliqua comment le virus avait pris possession du programme et cherchait à le tuer à l'usure. Au fil de son récit, les yeux de Spirou s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension :  
« Ca y est…. Oui, je me souviens… l'expérience du comte !, s'exclama-t-il  
- Oui ! Et ce fichu crétin de Zorglub qui a encore tout foutu en l'air.  
- Mais si j'ai bien compris, le virus contrôle tout et s'adapte à tout. Comment tu as fait pour me joindre, dans ce cas ? »  
Fantasio, heureux de pouvoir parler de nouveau à Spirou, sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques heures :  
« Je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais un génie dans l'âme, surtout avec la technologie. Plus sérieusement, j'ai réussi à créer une interface temporaire : le virus dévie tous les messages entrants et sortants du programme… En gros, j'ai ouvert un autre point d'accès, et je l'ai camouflé au virus.  
- Mais.. Comment se fait-il que je te voie ?  
- Le comte avait prévu ce dispositif pour rassurer le sujet.  
- Pour le coup, ça n'a rien de rassurant », répondit Spirou  
Fantasio rit :  
« Le comte a créé un moyen de matérialiser, un peu comme un hologramme, le contrôleur, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse servir de guide et de contact permanent avec l'extérieur de la machine. En fait, j'aurais du me matérialiser en entier, mais le virus utilisant beaucoup de la mémoire virtuelle du programme, j'ai dû me limiter à la tête. Mais assez bavardé : il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te sortir de là, et vite. Le virus aura tôt fait de découvrir ma petite mascarade, et il risque bien de couper à nouveau la communication. Et cette fois, ça sera définitif.  
- Super. Tu as une idée ? »  
Fantasio lui expliqua le plan que le comte et Zorglub avaient échafaudé :  
« D'accord, donc si je comprends bien, pour que je puisse sortir d'ici en vie, il faut qu'on m'injecte un antidote, et qu'en même temps on bloque le virus sur le programme, et que quasiment en même temps on ouvre une porte dimensionnelle ou un truc comme ça ? récapitula Spirou.  
- C'est à peu près ça…  
- Bon ! bon, bon bon…. »  
Spirou baissa les yeux. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait rarement été dans un tel pétrin, mais il ne voulait pas montrer à Fantasio qu'il était pessimiste quant à l'issue de cette aventure. Mais Fantasio n'était pas dupe, et sa tête se rapprocha de Spirou :  
« Spirou, je te jure qu'on va te sortir de là.  
- Je sais, mon cœur, je sais. »  
Il leva la tête vers celle de Fantasio, et, obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, tenta de l'embrasser, passant à travers :  
« Super, si je meurs, je ne pourrai même pas t'embrasser une dernière fois, dit-il en riant jaune.  
- Ne dis pas de telles choses, Spirou, je t'ai dit qu'on allait te sortir de là…. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, ajouta-t-il, après un bref silence.  
- Ah, là forcément, ça va être compliqué !  
- Même si j'étais matérialisé en entier, je ne pourrais pas te toucher. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi quelque chose que le comte voulait que je te dise : tout ce que tu peux toucher dans ton univers n'est PAS réel : c'est une création de ton esprit, et tu dois t'en méfier, car le virus a accès à ton cerveau et peut l'exploiter. Par contre, tout ce que tu ne peux pas toucher, comme moi, EST réel : nous faisons partie de l'extérieur de la machine, donc de l'extérieur de ton monde. Il est donc logique que tu ne puisses pas nous toucher. »  
Spirou digéra ces informations, puis eut un mouvement de recul :  
« Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas une mascarade du virus ?, demanda-t-il très sérieusement  
- Tu me demandes ça car mon double t'a trahi lors de ton deuxième réveil ?  
- Ah, tu as assisté à ça…, dit Spirou.  
- Oui, et je suis désolé que le virus se soit servi de ça. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas une création du virus car ce dernier n'aurait aucun intérêt à te dire tout ça : tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'ici a pour vocation de t'aider à sortir de la machine, or c'est le contraire que recherche le virus.  
- Ca ne change rien : tu peux m'avoir dit tout ça en voulant me leurrer, et me faire croire que c'est pour mon bien. »  
Fantasio poussa un soupir.  
« Le comte craignait cette réaction. Je suis sûr que le virus a fait exprès de créer un double diabolique de moi pour te faire perdre ta confiance en moi, et donc ma capacité à t'aider. Spirou, regarde-moi bien : tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Je t'aime, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »  
Il le regarda avec intensité, et Spirou lui rendit son regard, scrutant ses prunelles sombres, fouillant au plus profond de son âme, à la recherche d'un signe trahissant la véritable identité de cet homme qui prétendait être son Fantasio. Mais il ne vit rien, et au fond de son cœur, il sentit qu'il disait vrai :  
« Très bien, je te crois. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. «  
Fantasio sourit :  
« Me voilà rassuré. Je dois couper la communication, afin de m'entretenir avec le comte et cet espèce de….hem de Zorglub, mais aussi pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons du virus. Je reviens te voir vite, c'est promis, mon cœur. Mais surtout n'oublie pas : si je ne reviens pas, MEFIE TOI DE TOUT CE QUI PEUT TE TOUCHER. C'est la règle d'or dans ce monde.  
- Compris. Reviens-moi vite, vieille branche. », répondit Spirou.  
Et Fantasio disparut.

Après avoir coupé la communication, Fantasio poussa un soupir. Juste à ce moment, Zorglub le rappela :  
« Fantasio, j'ai besoin de savoir comment a évolué le virus, dit-il.  
- Compris, dit Fantasio, de meilleure humeur.  
- Du nouveau ? demanda Zorglub, notant ce changement dans la voix de Fantasio  
- Oui, j'ai réussi à établir une interface temporaire de communication avec Spirou, en contournant le virus. Je viens de lui parler.  
- Vous avez réussi à contourner mon virus ? répéta Zorglub, éberlué  
- Eh oui, la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de m'appeler « grand dadais stupide », lança Fantasio. BON ! Alors, à quoi il ressemble, ce virus… »  
Savourant le silence de Zorglub, il relança le petit logiciel de repérage, et observa de nouveau l'intrus :  
« Ah, ça a bien changé.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Seulement trois branches sont restées triangulaires, les autres sont devenues rectangulaires avec un sommet octogonal, décrit Fantasio, le combiné à l'oreille.  
- Trois branches sont restées identiques dites-vous?  
- C'est ça.  
- Très bien le cœur doit se trouver dans l'une d'elles. L'étau se resserre, Fantasio, je vous rappelle dans une demi-heure.  
- Je vous attends », répondit Fantasio.  
Il coupa la communication, le cœur un peu plus gonflé d'espoir. Il se leva et alla voir le comte :  
« Où en êtes-vous, Pacôme ?  
- Je crois que j'approche du but, mon cher Fantasio, ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. » dit le comte.  
Les choses ayant l'air de s'arranger, Fantasio poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers Spirou, et caressa Spip, qui n'avait pas bougé et restait lové autour du cou de son maître:  
'"N'aie pas peur, mon bon Spip, on va le sortir de là".  
Mais soudain, Spirou émit un hoquet. Avec horreur, Fantasio se rendit compte que le jeune homme convulsait :  
« MILLE MILLIARDS DE TONNERRES ! MONSIEUR LE COMTE ! » hurla-t-il, se précipitant sur lui. Spip bondit sur le sommier, tandis que le comte se rua sur l'ordinateur , jetant un œil dans le monde de Spirou :  
« Sac à vinyle ! Il est en train de se faire étrangler par une de ces choses ! cria-t-il  
- On ne peut rien faire ? s'exclama Fantasio en tentant de maintenir Spirou sur le lit.  
- On ne peut pas intervenir sur ce qui se passe dans le programme, mais on peut éviter les dommages physiques. Fantasio, grimpez sur le lit et serrez le de toutes vos forces contre vous : il faut absolument l'empêcher de convulser, sinon cela créera des lésions irréparables dans son cerveau ».  
L'électroencéphalogramme montrant des courbes inquiétantes, Fantasio ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa à côté de Spirou, le releva, et le plaqua contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Spirou tremblait violemment, et Fantasio eut toutes les peines du monde à le maîtriser :  
« Oh mon dieu, Spirou… mon vieux Spirou… tiens bon… », murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, parvenant à limiter les convulsions, puis tout à coup, Spirou s'effondra totalement dans ses bras. L'électrocardiogramme devint plat, répondant au cœur de Fantasio qui s'arrêta net :  
« Oh non, non, non ! NON, SPIROU ! Reste avec moi ! hurla-t-il  
- Fantasio ! Massage cardiaque ! DEPECHEZ VOUS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! cria le comte.  
Fantasio obéit une nouvelle fois. Allongeant Spirou dans le lit, il déchira sa chemise, et plaça ses deux mains sur sa poitrine dénudée. Au bout de cinq pulsions, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et souffla dans sa gorge sans vie, lui volant un baiser mouillé de larmes au passage. Inlassablement, il recommença, jusqu'à ce que le comte arrive avec les pales de défibrillation :  
« Ecartez-vous, Fantasio », dit-il.  
Fantasio recula, et le comte envoya la première décharge. Ils attendirent, mais il ne se passa rien. Le comte recommença : une deuxième, une troisième fois. En vain. L'électrocardiogramme restait désespérément plat. Le comte finit par déposer les pales, et essuya une larme :  
« Mon jeune ami, je suis désolé. Nous l'avons perdu… »  
Fantasio poussa un hurlement de douleur, et s'effondra sur le corps de Spirou :  
« Non….Non ce n'est pas possible…..Spirou, mon vieux Spirou… Mon amour, ma vie, ne me laisse pas…Ne me laisse pas…. SPIROU ! » cria-t-il, secouant le jeune homme. Il finit par se résigner, et, laissant libre cours à son chagrin, il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, il le serra de toutes ses forces, inondant ses cheveux roux de larmes, son cœur s'effondrant en mille morceaux. Il sentit la main réconfortante du comte se poser sur son épaule : le vieil homme pleurait aussi, le cœur brisé, la gorge nouée, ne pouvant proférer aucun son. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que les couinements tristes de Spip, mêlés aux sanglots douloureux de Fantasio.

Mais soudain, l'électrocardiogramme se remit en marche, et Spirou eut un hoquet. Fantasio relâcha son étreinte, et le regarda, abasourdi : le jeune homme, toujours dans son sommeil, prit une grande inspiration :  
« Sabre de bois, je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama le comte à travers ses larmes  
- Oui… oui, c'est ça…mille bombes, tu es revenu…mon cœur….tu es revenu ! dit Fantasio, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, embrassant chaque centimètre carré du visage de Spirou.  
- Fantasio, allongez-le, donnez lui de l'air. », ordonna le comte.  
Fantasio déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Spirou, et le rallongea sur le lit, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant sa paume. Le comte retourna vivement à l'ordinateur, et déclara :  
« Tout va bien, il s'est réveillé.  
- Sacré Spirou…. C'est vraiment un battant, dit Fantasio, admiratif, le cœur débordant d'amour. Soulagé, il prit Spip contre lui et le serra sur son coeur.  
- Oui, mon ami, mais je crois surtout qu'il a eu de la chance. Ecoutez, je crois qu'il faut vraiment se hâter. La prochaine fois qu'il sera tué dans le monde virtuel, je crois que ce sera définitif.  
- Mais comment l'empêcher de se faire tuer ? demanda Fantasio  
- Je l'ignore…. Il faudrait pouvoir le prévenir à l'avance de ce qui va se passer. »  
Ils réfléchirent tous deux un moment, puis se regardèrent, écarquillant les yeux :  
« Vous pensez ce que je pense, Fantasio ?  
- Oh oui, je crois bien, monsieur le comte !  
- Alors, au travail, vite. »


	3. Résistance

Spirou venant de leur faire une grosse frayeur, Fantasio et le comte s'attelèrent à mettre en place une astuce pour contrecarrer les actions du virus à l'intérieur du monde virtuel, du moins autant que possible. Spip, quant à lui, veillait sur son maître, épongeant son front de sa queue, surveillant avec attention les appareils médicaux.  
« Si j'ai bien compris, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que vous avez réussi à caler le déroulement du temps à l'intérieur de la machine sur le nôtre….., dit Fantasio  
- …. c'est exact Fantasio. Il faudrait donc ralentir encore le temps à l'intérieur….  
- ….pour pouvoir prévenir Spirou à l'avance de ce qui va se produire ! conclut triomphalement Fantasio.  
- Oui ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut configurer le programme pour que la fenêtre du monde de Spirou, elle, se déroule en temps réel (donc le nôtre).  
- C'est possible ? demanda Fantasio  
- Oui, je le pense. C'est comme si vous filmiez une planète aspirée par un trou noir : à cause du champ gravitationnel du trou noir, la caméra montrera des évènements au ralenti. Ici, il s'agit de faire le contraire : je vais demander au programme de nous montrer ce qui se passe dans le monde de Spirou, mais en accéléré, si vous voulez.  
- D'accord mais même s'il sait qu'un de ces rigolos va débarouler pour le dégommer, Spirou n'a rien pour se défendre !  
- Sac à papier, c'est juste…. », s'exclama le comte.  
Ils réfléchirent tous deux un instant, regardant avec angoisse ce qui se passait dans le monde de Spirou : celui-ci avait pris les devants. Il était en train de se barricader dans le salon, en retournant les meubles.  
« Il faudrait qu'il ait une arme…, dit Fantasio.  
- Certes, mon ami, mais je suppose qu'il l'aurait créée depuis longtemps, s'il le pouvait. Le virus doit l'en empêcher.  
- Je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu me créer tout à l'heure si le virus fait blocage? interrogea Fantasio  
- C'était à un moment où le virus n'avait pas l'emprise qu'il a maintenant. De la même manière, Spirou a eu le temps de peupler son monde d'objets avant que le virus ne le menace. Mais maintenant, le virus a pris le contrôle du processus de création: Spirou peut utiliser les objets de son monde, interagir avec les gens, mais il ne peut plus créer ce dont il a besoin. Pire, le virus peut lui aussi utiliser les objets et pousser le cerveau de Spirou à créer des choses... Vous l'avez bien vu avec votre double: il vous a transformé deux fois en avatar du virus.  
- Ok vous pourriez être un peu moins positif, j'en peux plus de sourire, ironisa Fantasio.  
- Ne désespérez pas: utiliser les ressources externes à lui même, c'est à dire les objets et les gens, consomme beaucoup d'énergie, même pour le virus. Il n'y aura recours que s'il se sent menacé."  
Fantasio fronça les sourcils  
« Dans ce cas il faut programmer l'arme nous mêmes et la mettre à l'intérieur.  
- Exact, mais pas si simple, répondit Pacôme  
- Pourtant c'est bien là ce que vous avez fait avec votre bibliothèque non ?  
- Oui, mais c'était avant l'existence du virus. Il faut que vous compreniez que c'est comme si nous étions espionnés à tout moment, expliqua le comte.  
- Le virus est une sorte de 'Big Brother', c'est ça ?  
- Exactement : tout ce qu'on fait entrer dans le programme, il le voit. D'un autre côté, si Spirou n'est pas encore mort et que le logiciel marche toujours, c'est que le virus n'a pas encore pris le contrôle total»  
Dans le monde virtuel, Spirou avait réquisitionné le buffet, et son installation commençait réellement à ressembler à un petit bunker :  
« Ca veut dire qu'on peut lui faire passer un flingue au nez et à la barbe du virus ?  
- Théoriquement oui. Mais il va falloir ruser : on ne peut pas juste faire tomber le pistolet du ciel là où est Spirou, c'est à dire au niveau de la case "maison" du monde virtuel. En effet, c'est là que le virus s'attend à ce que nous tentions quelque chose, puisque c'est là où se trouve Spirou.  
- Evidemment, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?  
- Il va falloir passer un message à Spirou. Heureusement, j'ai l'impression que votre système de communication n'a pas encore été détecté par le virus : vous pouvez lui parler sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Par contre pour faire entrer l'arme, ce sera autre chose : je pense qu'il va falloir créer une diversion: nous allons programmer cinq ou six objets que nous intègrerons dans la case "Spirou", c'est-à-dire dans votre salon, et en même temps, nous cacherons l'arme dans un autre endroit du monde virtuel, d'abord "désactivée"...  
- Vous voulez dire avec des propriétés nulles?  
- C'est ça, en gros ce sera un jouet, et par conséquent le virus ne le considèrera pas comme offensif. Ainsi, quand nous aurons détourné l'attention du virus, et comme l'objet sera déjà intégré au programme, nous pourrons en modifier les propriétés, et en faire une vraie arme à feu.  
- C'est risqué...  
- Assez oui, mais c'est la seule chance qu'on ait pour lui faire gagner du temps. Il faut espérer que le virus ne soit pas encore trop puissant, pour que certaines choses lui échappent, expliqua le comte.  
- Mais….comment Spirou va-t-il se procurer l'arme?  
- Il devra aller la chercher à l'endroit ou nous l'aurons cachée.  
- Mais…. S'il sort à découvert il va se faire tuer ! protesta Fantasio  
- Pas forcément, souvenez-vous, nous serons à même de le prévenir de ce que va faire le virus avant que ça ne se produise. Et puis, nous parlons de Spirou…. »  
Ils reportèrent de nouveau leur attention sur la fenêtre donnant sur le monde virtuel, et regardèrent Spirou se fabriquer des armes de fortune : à sa ceinture, il avait accroché plusieurs couteaux de cuisine, et il était à présent en train de tester la maniabilité de deux sabres iraniens que Fantasio avait rapporté d'un de ses reportages, et qui trônaient dans le salon.  
« Oui…. C'est vrai qu'il est entraîné pour la bagarre, dit Fantasio en le regardant faire tournoyer les sabres au dessus de sa tête.  
- Exactement. Ce qui lui a fait défaut jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il a toujours été pris par surprise et dans un environnement incertain. Si nous lui donnons ces éléments en plus d'une arme, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.  
- Vous pensez que ça ne sera pas suffisant? interrogea Fantasio en montrant les sabres du doigt.  
- Non, il vaut mieux lui donner une arme à feu, quelque chose qui lui permette de riposter de loin.  
- Très bien. Comment procédons-nous ?, demanda Fantasio  
- Commencez par entrer en contact avec lui, pour lui expliquer le plan. »  
Fantasio allait se brancher sur le dispositif holographique lorsqu'il arrêta son geste :  
« Mais….monsieur le comte, si je parle de notre plan à Spirou…  
- Oui Fantasio ?  
- Eh bien le virus ne va-t-il pas tout entendre ? » demanda Fantasio  
Le comte sourit :  
« C'est une bonne question Fantasio, mais je ne crois pas. Le virus reste un programme informatique, pas un être vivant et encore moins un être humain. Il ne fonctionne pas comme nous : si vous voulez, alors que dans le mot « champignon » nous verrons le végétal, ses propriétés, bref ce à quoi réfère le mot « champignon » , le virus, lui, verra seulement les lettres qui le composent, et les propriétés du mot lui-même, pas ce à quoi il réfère. En clair, il s'intéressera à la forme, non pas au fond. Il ne sera donc pas en mesure de traduire ce que vous direz.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
- Quasiment certain. Mais si vous n'êtes pas tranquille, ne dites pas explicitement à Spirou où sera cachée l'arme, faites lui deviner par un lieu commun que vous connaissez tous les deux. Attention, pas Champignac, c'est beaucoup trop loin de là où il est en ce moment.  
- Compris », répondit Fantasio.

Spirou était aux aguets. Armé jusqu'aux dents avec sabres et couteaux de cuisine, il s'apprêtait à se terrer dans son abri lorsqu'il sursauta :  
« Spirou ! » appela une voix derrière lui.  
L'interpellé fit volte-face, et dans un geste d'une rapidité fulgurante, plongea un sabre à travers la tête, heureusement holographique, de Fantasio. Les yeux écarquillés, tous deux restèrent un moment immobiles:  
"Ok, c'est le truc le plus bizarre qui me soit jamais arrivé, dit Fantasio.  
- Pardon, vieux, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.  
- Pas de problème. Tu veux bien enlever ce truc de ma tête par contre? Ca me rend nerveux…  
- Excuse moi, dit Spirou, en tirant le sabre vers lui. Bon, quelles nouvelles?  
- Eh bien à part que tu es mort et ressuscité dans mes bras, pas grand-chose.  
- Tu plaisantes?  
- Malheureusement non. Quand ce foutu virus t'a eu la dernière fois, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque dans la réalité. On a bien cru t'avoir perdu...  
- Merde alors... C'est pour ça que j'ai un trou...  
- Un trou?  
- Oui, quand l'homme au masque rouge... je veux dire le virus m'a attaqué et étranglé, et je me suis senti basculer dans le noir... Et tout de suite après je me suis réveillé, alors que normalement c'est plus long, et j'ai conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé."  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, horrifiés par le fait que Spirou fût réellement mort pendant quelques secondes:  
"Bon il ne faut pas traîner, Spirou. Si jamais tu te fais de nouveau occire, ce sera définitif.  
- Charmant. Et comment je fais? Je fais appel à une voyante ? railla Spirou, ce truc peut apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand.  
- Justement, on a eu une idée avec le comte."  
Et Fantasio lui expliqua comment le comte et lui allaient ralentir le temps du monde de Spirou pour pouvoir le prévenir à l'avance, et comment ils allaient lui programmer une arme.  
- Et où vous allez la mettre cette arme?  
- Justement. Il faut que tu ailles la chercher une fois qu'elle sera dans le logiciel, mais vite. Au cas où, je vais te le dire de façon codée : elle se trouvera à l'endroit exact ou Lagaffe avait caché sa tarentule apprivoisée….Tu te rappelles ?  
- Comment oublier…, répondit Spirou en réprimant un rire.  
- Je savais que ça t'avait laissé un vibrant souvenir, sourit Fantasio. Enfin pas autant qu'à moi pour le coup, mais bref.  
- Mais attends, tu es sûr que cet endroit existe ici ? demanda Spirou  
- Oui, nous avons vérifié avec le comte. Dès que tu es arrivé, tu as recréé la ville entière, inconsciemment, en tout cas tous les endroits que tu connais et dans lesquels tu t'es rendu physiquement, le rassura Fantasio.  
- Ok donc la première étape, c'est le ralentissement de mon temps à moi. Ensuite, vous créez une diversion en faisant apparaître des objets chez nous, et en même temps vous planquez l'arme sous la forme d'un jouet inoffensif. Je vais la chercher, et une fois entre mes mains, vous l'activez. C'est bien ça ?  
- C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Fantasio. Mais tu devras être extrêmement prudent dehors : on ne sait pas comment le virus peut réagir, il peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour t'attaquer, y compris les gens que tu as créés. Souviens toi toujours de ce que je t'ai dit : méfie toi de tout ce que tu peux toucher, et ce qui peut te toucher, surtout si tu ne les contrôles pas. Je te laisse, le temps passe, il faut absolument pouvoir te prévenir avant la nouvelle attaque du virus.  
- Attends ! Comment puis-je te contacter, moi ?  
- Ah, bonne question…. Je ne peux pas laisser le micro ouvert, la mémoire utilisée attirerait les soupçons du virus. Je vais essayer de garder un œil sur ta fenêtre, et si tu as un problème, fais moi de grands signes.  
- Plutôt rudimentaire comme système de communication…  
- Oui, eh bien à la guerre comme à la guerre, mon vieux !»  
Il s'interrompit et regarda un point sur sa droite, en dehors du monde de Spirou :  
« Spirou, je te laisse, Zorglub essaie de me joindre. Je te tiens au courant dès que le ralentissement temporel sera enclenché ».  
Sur ces entrefaites, il disparut.

Une fois débranché du dispositif holographique, Fantasio décrocha le combiné :  
- Oui Zorglub.  
- Fantasio, où en est le virus ? »  
Fantasio retourna dans le cœur du programme, et son cœur manqua un battement :  
« Mille bombes, ce truc devient tentaculaire…  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas….  
- Hem…bon. Alors il ressemble maintenant à.. comment dire…. Les branches mi rectangulaires mi octogonales ont comme explosé chacune en petites ramifications…  
- Et les deux branches triangulaires de tout à l'heure ?  
- Elles n'ont pas changé…  
- Pas du tout ? Aucune des deux ? Vous êtes sûr Fantasio ? pressa Zorglub.  
- Malheureusement oui…  
- Fichtre… Voilà qui retarde notre contre-attaque. On ne peut rien faire avant de savoir où est le cœur. Ecoutez, je vous rappelle dans un quart d'heure, avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elles aura évolué.  
- Très bien », répondit Fantasio.  
A l'autre bout de la ligne, Zorglub hésita :  
« Comment va le jeune Spirou ? »  
Fantasio faillit lui répondre machinalement qu'il allait bien, mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à raconter la vérité à Zorglub :  
« Il a fait un infarctus, et on a bien failli le perdre », répondit-il, la gorge nouée.  
Zorglub soupira :  
« Courage, Fantasio. Je vous promets que je vais réparer ça, dit-il, avec une sollicitude qui toucha Fantasio malgré son orgueil.  
- Merci, Zorglub », répondit-il.  
Ils raccrochèrent, et Fantasio eut l'impression étrange que le temps de cette brève communication, il s'était rapproché du savant. Alors qu'il caressait doucement Spip qui était venu se loger dans son cou, le comte le tira de ses pensées :  
« Fantasio, cessez de rêvasser, il faut ralentir le temps à l'intérieur de la machine.  
- Très juste, Pacôme, on y va ».  
Ils accédèrent aux commandes du logiciel, et le comte s'acharna à entrer des codes plus compliqués les uns que les autres, pendant que Fantasio gardait l'œil rivé sur Spirou, accroupi dans son bunker de fortune.

Il caressait du regard sa chevelure rousse lorsqu'il vit avec horreur deux hommes en rouge apparaître dans le salon, arrachant un cri effrayé à Spip :  
« Oh non, pas déjà !, s'écria-t-il  
- Sac à papier, je n'arrive pas à entrer le code ! » s'exclama le comte.  
Tétanisé, Fantasio assista au combat qui s'ensuivit entre Spirou et les deux avatars du virus. Ceux-ci criblèrent de balles son abri qui, heureusement, tint le coup. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à court de munitions, Spirou en profita pour les prendre à revers : il sortit d'un bond de sa cachette, et fit tournoyer ses sabres dans l'air, frappant le premier des avatars avec une force meurtrière. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol et disparut, mais l'autre sortit un couteau de sa poche et plaqua Spirou au mur. Fantasio crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Spirou lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher la lame, à deux centimètres de sa gorge, de le saigner à blanc :  
« Ne regarde pas, Spip, ne regarde pas ! » dit-il en cachant les yeux de l'écureuil.  
L'avatar semblait fort, mais Spirou, avec la force du désespoir, le repoussa d'un coup de pied. L'homme en noir se releva néanmoins, et envoya un tel coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Spirou que ce dernier vacilla, lâchant un sabre que l'autre s'empressa de ramasser.  
« Spirou…. Oh mon dieu, Spirou … Bats-toi… BATS-TOI ! » hurla Fantasio, tandis que Spip, les yeux libérés de la main de Fantasio, enfonçait ses griffes dans son épaule.  
Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Spirou leva les yeux vers son ennemi, et, les yeux brûlants de haine, cracha un filet de sang avant de brandir son arme. Les deux se tournèrent autour pendant un moment, avant d'engager le combat : les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, chacun parant les coups de l'autre avec agilité :  
« Ta garde… ta garde, Spirou, surveille ta garde ROGNTUDJUU ! » s'écria Fantasio en se mordant les doigts.  
De justesse, Spirou esquiva le coup meurtrier que lui portait son adversaire sur son flanc gauche, et il riposta avec une telle violence que l'avatar tomba en arrière :  
« Achève le, Spirou, ACHEVE LE BON SANG ! »  
Mais Spirou n'en fit rien : au contraire, il recula, se remit en garde, et attendit que son adversaire se relève.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ? Je rêve ! Il est magnanime même avec UN TAS DE POLYGONES ET D'ALGORITHMES ! » hurla Fantasio alors que Spip, paniqué, lui mordait le doigt jusqu'au sang, sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte.  
Le combat reprit avec rage : fentes, parades, quintes et tierces, ils se battirent dans les règles de l'escrime, tandis que le cœur de Fantasio était au bord de l'infarctus. Spirou semblait prendre le dessus, mais soudain, l'avatar lui fit un croche pied. Tombant lourdement à terre, Spirou ne vit venir le coup que trop tard : il tenta d'esquiver le plongeon du sabre de son adversaire vers son flanc, mais la lame s'enfonça dans sa jambe, et la façon dont le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière indiqua à Fantasio qu'il poussait un cri de douleur :  
« NON ! MILLE TONNERRES ! » cria-t-il, faisant écho au cri silencieux de Spirou .  
Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ignorant la douleur, il donna un violent coup de pied en pleine tête de son adversaire, qui vacilla en arrière. Spirou se releva péniblement, et dans un geste ample et fulgurant, décapita l'avatar, qui s'effondra lentement au sol, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Epuisé, Spirou jeta son sabre et s'écroula à son tour. Fantasio voulut se brancher sur l'hologramme, mais le comte l'en empêcha :  
« Attendez Fantasio, le virus est peut-être encore là, si vous apparaissez et qu'il vous voit, vous grillez notre seul système de communication.  
- Mais Spirou est blessé !  
- Vous ne pouvez strictement rien y faire ! Faites lui confiance ! » insista le comte, une main sur le bras frémissant du blond.  
Angoissé, Fantasio regarda Spirou déchirer sa chemise et se faire un rapide garrot. Puis il se releva, attrapa une feuille de papier et un stylo jetés à terre dans le déménagement des meubles, et griffonna quelque chose en lettres capitales, avant de le brandir dans la pièce, tournant sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le point de vue depuis lequel Fantasio l'observait, celui-ci put lire :  
« MAGNEZ-VOUS, NOM DE NOM !»  
Fantasio s'écria :  
« Magnez-vous, monsieur le comte !  
- Mais… Je fais ce que je peux, mon jeune ami ! protesta ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur ses codes.  
- Mais que se passe-t-il, encore ? s'énerva Fantasio  
- Le virus a intégré le système temporel, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps d'avance.  
- EN CLAIR ?  
- EN CLAIR, Fantasio, s'énerva le comte, nous n'aurons que deux minutes pour prévenir Spirou de ce qui va se passer.  
- CEST UNE BLAGUE ?  
- PARSEMBLEU, AI-JE L'AIR DE PLAISANTER, FANTASIO ? », cria le vieil homme.  
Ils se regardèrent un moment, fulminants :  
« Excusez-moi, Fantasio, mes nerfs lâchent…  
- …et les miens ont déjà lâché depuis un moment. Mon doigt aussi d'ailleurs… Merci Spip !, dit-il en remarquant la belle trace de dents que Spip, maintenant penaud, avait laissé dans sa peau.  
- Bon, calmons-nous : plus le virus se propage dans le logiciel, plus il disperse sa mémoire virtuelle, moins il peut attaquer violemment Spirou, c'est-à-dire avec plusieurs avatars à la fois. Je pense qu'avec la raclée qu'il vient de leur mettre, ils vont se tenir tranquille un petit moment », dit calmement le comte.  
A ce moment, le portable de Fantasio sonna : c'était Zorglub.  
« Oui, décrocha Fantasio  
- Alors où en sommes nous ? demanda Zorglub  
Comme précédemment, Fantasio observa le virus, et poussa un cri de joie :  
« Ah ! Enfin quelque chose qui va dans notre sens !  
- Vous avez trouvé le cœur ? s'écria Zorglub  
- Oui ! Il n'y a plus qu'une branche triangulaire.  
- C'est celle-ci ! Fantasio, écoutez moi bien. Vous allez zoomer le plus possible sur cette branche, en faire un scan, et me l'envoyer par mail. On le tient !  
- Compris ! Je vous envoie ça de suite. »  
Il raccrocha et sauta au cou du comte :  
« Ca y est ! On a trouvé le cœur !, s'écria-t-il  
- Oui, oui mon ami, c'est fantastique, mais nous avons encore du travail ! Faites vite un scan de ce virus et envoyez le à Zorglub, que je puisse enclencher le ralentissement temporel et régler la fenêtre virtuelle en accéléré», répondit le comte.  
Fantasio ne se fit pas prier. Une fois le mail envoyé, le comte s'acharna de nouveau sur ses codes. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui sembla une éternité à Fantasio, il s'exclama :  
« Ca y est ! Le ralentissement est enclenché. Vous pouvez aller avertir Spirou, moi, je vais finir de préparer l'antidote pour le champignon. »

Spirou était lessivé. Sa plaie n'était heureusement pas trop profonde, mais il avait la mâchoire en sang, et il en avait assez. Il allait se lever et appeler Fantasio en le traitant de tous les noms lorsque celui-ci apparut comme une fleur :  
« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin merde, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là haut ? cria Spirou  
- Je suis désolé, mon cœur, on a eu du mal à brancher le ralentissement.  
- Sans blague !  
- Mais ça y est, c'est fait ! Par contre…  
- QUOI ENCORE ? s'écria Spirou, les yeux lançant des éclairs  
- Heu… on ne peut te prévenir que deux minutes à l'avance…. », lâcha Fantasio.  
La façon dont Spirou le regarda le fit baisser les yeux, penaud.  
« C'est une blague ? demanda Spirou d'une voix étrangement calme  
- Tiens, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit au comte ! » répondit Fantasio en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Spirou ne rit pas.  
« Ecoute, chéri, dit Fantasio sérieusement, ça n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà pas mal, et de toute façon, c'est bientôt fini.  
- Oui, ça je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Spirou, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Non, je veux dire qu'on va bientôt te sortir de là : nous avons trouvé le cœur du virus, donc Zorglub est en train de concocter l'antivirus, et de l'autre côté, le comte a presque fini l'antidote » expliqua Fantasio.  
Spirou hocha la tête, et grimaça :  
« Ta jambe, c'est grave ? demanda Fantasio, inquiet  
- Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'était juste », répondit Spirou.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans son bunker, et se cala contre le mur :  
« Excuse-moi, Fantasio, je ne voulais pas t'agresser. J'ai eu la trouille, c'est tout», dit-il en baissant la tête.  
Fantasio se rapprocha :  
« Je sais Spirou. Tiens bon, c'est bientôt fini. », dit-il. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, et la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait tout seul dans son bunker, blessé et triste, lui faisait mal.  
« J'aurais tellement préféré être à ta place, mon pauvre vieux, ou au moins être à tes côtés, dit-il.  
- Ne dis pas ça, Fantasio. T'inquiète pas, on en a vu d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en souriant faiblement à Fantasio. Celui acquiesça en collant un sourire triste sur son visage.  
« Bon… Essaie de souffler un peu, pendant ce temps nous allons préparer la diversion et l'incorporation de l'arme. Je te préviendrai quand elle sera en place : ne t'étonne pas si tu vois apparaître des objets insolites dans le salon, c'est pour détourner l'attention du virus. »  
Spirou acquiesça, ferma les yeux, et cala sa tête contre le mur, poussant un soupir. Puis il releva la tête, et regarda Fantasio droit dans les yeux :  
« Je t'aime, Fantasio », lâcha-t-il.  
Mesurant la force mise dans cette phrase, Fantasio lui rendit son regard :  
- Moi aussi, Spirou. Tiens bon, je reviens vite. », répondit-il.  
Et, le cœur lourd, il laissa de nouveau Spirou seul.

De retour dans le laboratoire du comte, Fantasio se mit au travail. Il créa sept objets, d'aspect le plus inoffensif possible, puis procéda à la conception de l'arme. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire : il avait pensé à quelque chose de massif, comme un bazooka ou un lance flammes, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas très pratique pour se déplacer vite. Il pensa ensuite à un pistolet :  
« Voyons….Beretta ? Glock 17 ? Non…non….les chargeurs sont trop petits… » se dit-il.  
Après réflexion, il se décida pour une kalachnikov :  
« Ca va être un peu lourd, mais au moins avec trente coups au chargeur, ça devrait aller…. »  
Il programma donc l'arme, et en enleva temporairement les propriétés de tir. De l'autre côté, il conçut cinq boîtes de cartouches, dont il enleva également les propriétés, en les créant vides, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du virus. Quand le tout fut créé, il entreprit de les incorporer au monde virtuel :  
« Ok il va y avoir du sport, mon vieux Spip », dit-il à l'écureuil, perché sur son épaule.  
Il commença donc par envoyer deux objets dans l'environnement de Spirou, en les plaçant dans le salon de leur maison. Il attendit un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et les vit apparaître avec soulagement :  
« En tenant compte du ralentissement temporel, ça veut dire qu'ils apparaîtront dans deux minutes » calcula Fantasio.  
Le front perlé de sueur, il entreprit le plus difficile : en même temps qu'un canard de bain jaune, il envoya le fusil et les cartouches, les programmant pour atterrir à l'endroit convenu avec Spirou.  
Il attendit un moment, mais ne vit pas le canard apparaître dans la fenêtre virtuelle :  
« Mille millions de mille millions…. », maugréa-t-il, en nage.  
Il essaya d'envoyer deux autres objets, et cette fois seulement un sur deux apparut :  
« Le virus essaie de faire blocage sur les objets que vous envoyez dans la « case Spirou », mais il ne peut pas tout effacer. C'est bon signe, dit la voix du comte dans le dos de Fantasio, faisant sursauter le blond.  
- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si l'arme est arrivée à destination.  
- Eh bien vérifiez !  
- Si je vérifie, je dois détourner mon attention de Spirou, et je ne pourrai pas le prévenir en cas d'attaque », déclara Fantasio.  
Le comte réfléchit :  
« Eh bien vous avez moins de deux minutes pour vérifier, lâcha-t-il.  
- Bon, dit Fantasio, je vais quand même dire à Spirou de se tenir sur ses gardes.  
- Bonne idée, mon ami », dit le comte.  
Le reporter actionna donc de nouveau l'hologramme :  
« Spirou, dit-il  
- Pas mal la trottinette rose, dit Spirou depuis son bunker, je peux faire un tour avec ?  
- Arrête tes bêtises, dit Fantasio en souriant néanmoins, écoute, j'ai placé l'arme, mais je dois vérifier qu'elle est bien là. Ca veut dire que pendant au moins quatre-vingt-dix secondes, en tablant large, je ne pourrai pas te prévenir en cas d'attaque.  
- Conclusion : il faut que je fasse gaffe à mes fesses.  
- C'est ça. Je reviens dès que c'est fait. Sois prudent, surtout….  
- Toujours », répondit Spirou.  
Fantasio coupa la communication, inspira un grand coup, et entreprit de naviguer dans le monde virtuel jusqu'au lieu d'implantation de l'arme.

Pendant ce temps, Spirou attendait, assis dans son abri qu'il avait remis en place après l'assaut des avatars. Il se dit que, décidément, il s'était rarement retrouvé dans un tel pétrin. Mais surtout, Fantasio lui manquait : il pouvait lui parler, le voir, mais cette distance interdimensionnelle qui leur interdisait tout contact lui faisait mal. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et parce qu'il avait vu la mort de plus près que jamais, Spirou avait peur de passer de l'autre côté sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Fantasio. C'est pourquoi il lui avait dit « Je t'aime », chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, redoutant de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le lui dire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et invoqua mentalement l'image de Fantasio. Il la laissa l'envahir, faisant appel à toute sa mémoire pour recréer son parfum aux légères notes de tabac, la douceur de sa peau, la force de ses bras autour de lui. Il chercha à se souvenir de ses lèvres, de ses grandes mains… Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il revit bientôt leur dernière nuit ensemble : ils avaient fait l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait, s'abandonnant dans des étreintes passionnées et presque désespérées, comme si inconsciemment, ils savaient que c'était peut-être vraiment la dernière fois. Le cœur lourd, Spirou imagina Fantasio seul avec Spip, pleurant sa mort, et cette vision lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Fantasio souffre, et cette pensée lui rendit courage :  
« Au diable tous les virus de la terre, personne ne m'arrachera à Fantasio, dit-il à voix haute.  
- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire », répondit une voix familière  
Spirou rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Fantasio les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air fatigué, mais content :  
« C'est bon, Spirou, l'arme est en place. »  
Spirou se leva, plaça ses deux sabres dans leurs fourreaux qu'il avait accrochés dans son dos, s'assura de la solidité du garrot autour de sa jambe, et planta son regard dans celui de Fantasio :  
« Alors c'est parti », dit-il.


	4. L'expédition

Spirou attrapa les clés de la turbotraction, s'assura encore qu'il était suffisamment armé, prit une grande inspiration, et sortit de la maison. Dans le laboratoire du comte, Fantasio ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, et observait attentivement la fenêtre virtuelle en se rongeant les ongles. Le comte, quant à lui, était occupé à finir l'antidote destiné à être injecté à Spirou pour neutraliser les effets du champignon. Une fois sur le pallier, regardant de tous les côtés, Spirou sortit prudemment et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque la tête de Fantasio apparut brusquement :

« Spirou, à six heures, dans une minute trente. Planque-toi, vite ! » dit-il, avant de disparaître de nouveau.  
Spirou ne se fit pas prier : il monta dans la turbotraction, s'aplatit contre le plancher, et attendit, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Au bout d'une minute trente, il entendit une voiture approcher et s'arrêter. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre : il savait que c'étaient les avatars qui le cherchaient. De son côté, Fantasio dégoulinait déjà de sueur, les yeux rivés sur cette voiture noire, et sur la turbotraction dans laquelle s'était caché Spirou. Il redouta un instant que le virus ne puisse détecter automatiquement le jeune homme, mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. Il les observa donc pendant qu'ils descendaient de la voiture noire et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, pensant, comme précédemment, que Spirou s'y trouvait encore. Une fois entrés dans la maison, il vit Spirou se relever de sa cachette et démarrer en trombe, ce qui eut pour effet d'ameuter les avatars qui se lancèrent immédiatement à sa poursuite. Risquant d'être vu et donc de compromettre leur système de communication, Fantasio se brancha à l'hologramme et apparut à côté de Spirou dans la turbotraction, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à tourner la clé de contact :

« Spirou non !  
- dAAAAH ! cria celui-ci, une main sur son cœur  
- Baisse-toi, nom de dju et attends qu'ils partent! s'écria Fantasio  
- Mais…  
- Fais ce que je te dis, mille milliards de tonnerres », ordonna Fantasio en disparaissant de nouveau.  
Déconnecté de l'hologramme, Fantasio reporta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur qui s'était mis à jour : Spirou s'était de nouveau baissé. Les avatars, pendant ce temps, fouillaient certainement la maison de fond en comble. Quand ils ne trouvèrent rien, ils ressortirent, remontèrent dans la voiture noire, et repartirent. Regardant sa montre, Fantasio calcula deux minutes et dix secondes et se reconnecta au système holographique :  
« C'est bon ils sont repartis, annonça-t-il à Spirou.  
- Je le vois bien. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- L'homme au masque rouge. Il n'était pas parmi eux.  
- Qui ça ? demanda Fantasio  
- Je crois que c'est le « chef » des avatars, en quelque sorte. C'est lui qui m'a tué les trois premières fois. Mais là je ne le vois pas, ça m'inquiète.  
- Moi je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…. Mais je demanderai son avis au comte, si tu veux.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas pu savoir que je me cachais là, alors qu'ils font partie du virus et que le virus contrôle tout ? demanda Spirou  
- Je ne sais pas….mais en l'occurrence, c'est aussi une bonne chose. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur qu'ils te trouvent, pendant un moment. »  
Il s'interrompit et regarda de nouveau vers un point que Spirou ne pouvait voir :  
« Le comte m'appelle. J'y retourne. Il ne faut pas que je reste trop longtemps avec toi, sinon je ne peux pas voir ce qui va se passer. Continue, je te reprends tout à l'heure ».  
Et il disparut.

« Oui, monsieur le comte ?, demanda-t-il en se déconnectant de l'hologramme  
- L'antidote est prêt. Où en est Spirou ?  
- Il est en route pour l'arme. Mais ça va être difficile…. Les avatars le cherchent.  
- Ca n'est pas étonnant. Il n'aurait pas pu réussir si nous n'avions pas mis en place ce ralentissement temporel.  
- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… dit Fantasio  
- Quoi donc, mon ami ? s'enquit le comte  
- Eh bien deux choses, en fait. Tout d'abord Spirou m'a parlé d'un type en masque rouge, apparemment le chef des avatars, qui l'a tué les trois premières fois…  
- C'est sûrement le cœur du virus.  
- …eh bien depuis, Spirou a été attaqué deux autres fois, mais ce type ne réapparaît pas.  
- Mmmh… Continuez ?  
- Ensuite, j'ai vu à l'instant que Spirou allait se faire attaquer : je lui ai donc dit de se cacher, et ça a marché. Je veux dire, les avatars n'ont pas pu le détecter. Or c'est étrange, car si le virus contrôle tout, il aurait dû savoir où se trouvait Spirou, non ? »  
Le comte réfléchit un instant :  
« Je pense que les deux évènements sont liés. Le virus s'étend de plus en plus dans le programme : le cœur est donc de plus en plus sollicité pour intégrer les structures vitales du logiciel. Il s'est matérialisé en cet homme au masque rouge les trois premières fois parce qu'il pouvait techniquement le faire, n'étant pas encore très puissant, il « pensait » probablement pouvoir en finir avec Spirou rapidement. Mais il s'est rendu compte que notre ami était solide : alors il s'est adapté. Je pense qu'il « délègue » en quelque sorte le travail à ses ramifications, qui sont chargées d'épuiser Spirou au maximum : quand le cœur aura pris le contrôle total du logiciel, il pourra détruire le tout d'un coup, et Spirou avec, expliqua-t-il.  
- Mais s'il est si puissant, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détecté dans la turbotraction ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, il est sûrement trop sollicité, je pense que c'est encore une question de mémoire virtuelle : il a envoyé les avatars à « la case Spirou », c'est-à-dire la case par laquelle il est entré dans le programme, case qui doit être en fait plus vaste que ce que je pensais. Mais il ne leur a pas donné les coordonnées précises de Spirou au sein de cette case, probablement car il n'avait pas assez de mémoire virtuelle pour pouvoir le détecter précisément. Vous me suivez ?  
- Oui, je crois. C'est plutôt une bonne chose alors ?  
- Eh bien sur le court terme oui, ça veut dire que les avatars du virus ne sont pas très intelligents, que le virus est très gourmand en mémoire virtuelle, et donc que Spirou peut se cacher. Mais à long terme, c'est plutôt inquiétant : ça veut dire que le virus est en train d'attaquer les fonctions vitales du programme, et que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il atteigne le dispositif de déconnexion du simulateur, car dans ce cas je ne pourrai plus ouvrir la fenêtre dimensionnelle pour faire sortir Spirou. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis le téléphone de Fantasio sonna de nouveau :  
« J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle, Zorglub, répondit ce dernier.  
- Jugez plutôt : l'antivirus est prêt.  
- C'est vrai ?! s'écria Fantasio  
- Evidemment que c'est vrai, répondit Zorglub, avec son ton méprisant habituel  
- Bon eh bien amenez-vous, on ne sera pas trop de trois ici !...heu quatre, excuse-moi Spip.  
- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Zorglub, inquiet  
- Vous verrez une fois sur place. Magnez-vous ! »  
Et il coupa la communication.  
« Vous voyez Fantasio, les choses s'arrangent petit à petit ! » dit joyeusement le comte.  
Il venait de dire cela lorsque Spip poussa un cri au niveau des instruments du comte. A peine tournèrent-ils la tête vers lui qu'une explosion retentit dans le laboratoire, les forçant à se baisser.  
« Sabre de bois ! L'antidote ! s'exclama le comte.  
- Mille bombes, dès que les choses s'arrangent un peu, tout fout le camp ! » grogna Fantasio  
Ils se précipitèrent auprès des instruments et examinèrent les dégâts : l'éprouvette contenant l'antidote avait explosé en mille morceaux  
« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je dois tout recommencer !, déclara le comte, catastrophé.  
- QUOI ?  
- Oui Fantasio…. Dieu merci, l'explosion n'a pas trop endommagé mes instruments, mais tout de même. Heureusement que vous avez programmé cette arme pour Spirou, car il va devoir tenir encore un moment.  
- C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai…. » se lamenta Fantasio.  
Spip poussa un nouveau cri devant l'écran :  
« Mille millions, quoi encore ! » s'exclama Fantasio en se ruant devant l'ordinateur.  
Avec horreur, il vit Spirou en train de descendre de la turbotraction dans la ville, et se faire attaquer de toutes parts par les habitants qui se transformaient un par un en avatar.  
« C'est pas vrai, je rêve ! »  
Il se précipita sur le système holographique et se connecta.

« SPIROU, STOOOP !, hurla Fantasio en apparaissant aux côtés de Spirou dans la turbotraction.  
- NOM DE NOM ! » s'époumona Spirou, sursautant et donnant un violent coup de volant sur la gauche. La voiture fit une embardée et finit sa course dans le fossé. Spirou respira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis se jeta brusquement sur la tête de Fantasio pour l'étrangler: il passa évidemment à travers et s'envoya en plein dans la portière. Furieux, il se releva en se massant le nez :  
« ENFIN MERDE FANTASIO ! TU NE PEUX PAS PRÉVENIR QUAND TU ARRIVES ? hurla-t-il.  
- Oh bah oui tiens ! Je vais t'envoyer une petite clochette et un recommandé !  
- Fantasio, si tu étais en chair et en os je crois bien que…  
- …que rien du tout ! Figure-toi que je t'ai arrêté juste à temps, cria Fantasio en montrant l'entrée de la ville, toute proche, de la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » grogna Spirou.  
Fantasio lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, et Spirou poussa un soupir :  
« Décidément, cette histoire commence à me fatiguer. »  
Il réfléchit un moment :  
« Pas le choix, il faut que j'agisse de nuit.  
- Je pense que c'est plus prudent, effectivement », acquiesça Fantasio  
- Mais même là, je risque de me faire avoir : ma visibilité sera très réduite, et eux pourront me voir , s'inquiéta Spirou.  
- Pas forcément."  
Fantasio lui rapporta ce que lui avait expliqué le comte quant au fait que le coeur du virus était trop sollicité pour le chasser de manière précise. Spirou soupira:  
"Bon, entendu, j'irai cette nuit."  
Il regarda autour de lui:  
"... tu m'as encore fichu dans un beau pétrin » dit-il.  
Fantasio, repensant à la frousse qu'il lui avait causée, ne put s'en empêcher: il éclata de rire.  
"Excuse-moi, Spirou...hihihiiii... C'est nerveuheuheu..."  
Spirou commença par le regarder d'un air surpris, mais le rire de Fantasio étant extrêmement contagieux, il finit par sourire:  
"Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle, dit-il en commençant à rire malgré tout, je suis dans un fossé, coincé dans un monde virtuel avec un virus qui veut ma peau.  
- C'est nerveux je te dis... OUAhahaahaha!" rit Fantasio.  
Spirou finit par craquer également et rit de bon coeur, ne serait ce qu'à cause de la vision de cette tête flottant dans les airs et riant aux larmes. Ils s'esclaffèrent pendant un petit moment, se tenant les côtes, déchargeant toute leur peur et leur angoisse, puis poussèrent un soupir:  
"Ahh... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis des lustres, dit Spirou  
- Pareillement", répondit Fantasio en passant une main sur son front dégarni, ébouriffant un peu plus sa chevelure d'or.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent:  
"Tu me manques, Fantasio. Et Spip." dit doucement Spirou.  
Dans le laboratoire Fantasio leva la main et caressa, de manière imaginaire, le visage de Spirou.  
- Toi aussi tu nous manques." répondit-il, le coeur serré.  
Mais leur tendre échange fut violemment interrompu par des coups de feu, et des balles qui criblèrent le pare brise.  
"Nom de nom..., s'écria Spirou, baissant la tête  
- Je suis resté trop longtemps sans surveiller la fenêtre accélérée, paniqua Fantasio. Pleins gaz Spirou, ou on va finir en charpie!  
- Mais nous sommes dans un fossé!  
- ON EST DANS LA TURBOTRACTION! ENCLENCHE LE PROPULSEUR, ROGNTUDJU!  
- Ah tiens, c'est vrai! Accroche-toi, il va y voir du sport."  
Alors que les avatars, à bord de leur voiture noire, continuaient d'approcher en les criblant de balles, Spirou enclencha rageusement le propulseur: les roues rentrèrent dans les flancs de la voiture, et celle ci s'éleva, alors que la vitre de Fantasio explosait:  
- Magne-toi Spirou, mille tonnerres !  
- LA FERME, FANTASIO !" cria le rouquin, en nage.  
Il braqua à fond et la voiture bondit dans les airs, les avatars sur ses talons.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course acharnée, la turbotraction, plus rapide, finit par les semer. S'arrêtant sous le couvert des arbres, dans le bois non loin de chez eux, Spirou coupa le contact.  
"Bon... Prochaine étape? demanda-t-il à Fantasio  
« Je pense que tu peux retourner à la maison pour attendre la tombée de la nuit, mais ne gare pas la turbotraction devant. Les avatars t'ayant vu à l'extérieur, je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront tout de suite fouiller la maison. De toute façon s'ils attaquent je pourrai te le dire. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'aurais du faire juste là...  
- Barf... C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Et puis ce n'est pas drôle de se faire canarder tout seul, ironisa Spirou.  
- Non mais c'est encore mieux de ne pas se faire canarder du tout. Je retourne donc faire le guet. Et va me désinfecter cette jambe, tu veux bien, je n'aime pas la couleur qu'elle prend, dit Fantasio en regardant la jambe de Spirou.  
- T'en fais pas pour moi. Allez file."

Une fois Fantasio parti, Spirou observa attentivement les alentours, redémarra la voiture, et sortit avec précaution du bois. Il se gara dans le jardin de leur maison, et cassa un carreau pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, s'enferma, et entreprit de défaire le bandage de fortune qui ceinturait sa jambe:  
"Aaaah... Nom de nom, il ne m'a pas raté, cet enfoiré" dit-il, grimaçant tandis qu'il retirait le morceau de chemise, imbibé de sang. Dessous, la plaie commençait effectivement à s'infecter. Spirou attrapa une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant et des compresses, et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, versa le contenu du récipient sur la plaie. La douleur lui arracha un cri, et il mordit dans son poing, avant d'appliquer les compresses sur la chair à vif. Il épongea l'alcool avec, puis se confectionna un autre bandage à l'aide du reste des compresses et de sparadrap :  
« Ahh…Misère de misère de misère », dit-il, grimaçant de douleur.  
Une fois sa besogne terminée, il souffla un bon coup, et se cala un moment dans la baignoire. Là, épuisé, il finit par fermer les yeux et glisser dans un sommeil agité.

Dans le laboratoire, le comte avait recommencé la préparation de l'antidote. Pendant que les différents ingrédients mijotaient, il était venu regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Fantasio.  
« Ah, notre ami s'est endormi, déclara-t-il en regardant Spirou s'affaisser dans la baignoire.  
- Ca c'est le bouquet, s'inquiéta Fantasio, et si les avatars attaquent ?  
- Nous le verrons et nous aurons le temps de le prévenir. De toute façon le pauvre garçon n'a pas le choix : s'il ne prend pas un peu de repos, surtout s'il est blessé, il ne sortira pas vivant de cette histoire.  
Fantasio regarda Spirou dormir, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant sa jambe contre lui. Il avait l'air terriblement jeune et vulnérable, et le blond fut soudain pris d'un élan de tendresse :  
« Vous pouvez monter la garde, monsieur le comte ? J'ai besoin d'un instant avec Spirou.  
- Bien sûr, mon enfant, bien sûr… », répondit le comte en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Fantasio.  
Fantasio lui céda la place et alla s'asseoir à côté du vrai Spirou, lui prenant la main. Se penchant, il posa son front contre celui du rouquin et ferma les yeux un moment. Puis il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés. S'allongeant, il passa ses bras autour du rouquin et, prenant garde à ne pas arracher les électrodes, le serra doucement contre lui. Par cette étreinte, Fantasio caressait, en même temps que les cheveux flamboyants de Spirou, l'espoir de traverser le temps et l'espace pour atteindre les rêves que l'âme du rouquin faisait dans le monde virtuel.  
« Dors, mon amour, je veille sur toi », murmura-t-il à son oreille, fermant les yeux à son tour. Spip les rejoignit, et se lova entre eux.

Une heure s'écoula, durant laquelle Fantasio se laissa glisser dans un semi sommeil, alors que le comte surveillait patiemment la fenêtre virtuelle. Puis Zorglub fit son entrée triomphale dans le laboratoire, le nez caché sous un épais sparadrap :  
« Et voilà l'antivirus, mes amis ! déclara-t-il.  
- Bravo Zorglub, s'exclama Pacôme en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
- Où en est l'antidote, Pacôme ? s'enquit Zorglub  
- Hem…Eh bien…. »  
Le comte le mit au courant de l'accident :  
« Tatata, Pacôme, tu n'as plus vingt ans, heureusement que je suis là pour assurer la relève.  
- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, qui d'autre que vous pourrait envoyer l'amour de ma vie dans un merdier pareil ? lâcha Fantasio, les yeux toujours fermés.  
- Mes enfants, mes enfants, de grâce, restons soudés. Spirou n'a plus beaucoup de temps, il faut absolument finir cet antidote : Zorglub, vous allez m'aider. Quant à vous Fantasio, je crois qu'il faut que vous réveilliez notre ami : il est temps qu'il aille chercher cette arme.  
- Entendu, monsieur le comte », dit Fantasio.  
Alors que Pacôme et Zorglub retournaient s'occuper de l'antidote, Fantasio lâcha Spirou à contrecoeur. Arrivé devant le terminal, il se connecta de nouveau au dispositif holographique, et se matérialisa dans la salle de bains. Il regarda encore quelques secondes le jeune homme dormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, puis appela doucement :  
« Spirou…Spirou… mon chéri, réveille toi… »  
Spirou se réveilla lentement, et cligna des yeux :  
« Fantasio ? Je suis mort ?  
- Non, tu n'es pas encore mort, rassure-toi. » répondit doucement Fantasio.  
Spirou se redressa et se cala sur un coude :  
« Dommage, j'ai fait un joli rêve, pour une fois. J'ai rêvé que tu me serrais dans tes bras… », dit-il en souriant.  
Surpris, Fantasio se demanda si son geste avait vraiment traversé l'espace temps, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en débattre avec Spirou :  
« Je te promets que quand cette aventure sera finie, ce ne sera plus un rêve, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Mais il faut agir, Spirou. Zorglub a fini l'antivirus, et il est en train d'aider le comte à préparer l'antidote. Ca risque de prendre encore un moment, donc il faut que tu ailles chercher cette arme.  
- Il fait déjà nuit ? demanda Spirou  
- Oui, la voie est libre.  
- Ok…Bon, j'y vais. »  
Il se leva :  
« Ca va ta jambe ? demanda Fantasio  
- Oui, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'infectait vraiment. Mais je crois que c'est bon maintenant, répondit Spirou en inspectant sa blessure.  
- Bon, tant mieux. Tu te souviens où tu dois aller ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Fantasio, ça ira. J'ai mon ange gardien, dit Spirou en lui souriant.  
- Mmmh….Sois prudent quand même, et essaie de faire vite, répondit Fantasio, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. »  
Une fois Fantasio disparu, Spirou se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, inspira un grand coup, et rouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Dans le couloir, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit ne venait du rez de chaussée, et comme Fantasio n'était pas subitement apparu pour lui dire de se cacher, il considéra que la maison était vide. Aussi, il descendit les escaliers, traversa le salon plongé dans l'obscurité, ressortit par le carreau brisé, et monta dans la turbotraction, qu'il démarra.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, et Spirou arriva bientôt en ville. Finalement, il gara la turbotraction à destination : la rédaction du journal de Spirou. En effet, Fantasio lui avait dit que l'arme était cachée là où Gaston Lagaffe, l'employé le plus maladroit de la rédaction, avait caché une tarentule apprivoisée : il s'agissait du tiroir gauche du bureau de Fantasio lui-même. Dans la turbotraction, Spirou repensa au jour où, comme des centaines de fois auparavant, Fantasio avait ouvert son tiroir pour prendre son agrafeuse. Sauf que cette fois là, contrairement aux précédentes, au lieu d'un objet rectangulaire, dur et froid, sa main avait rencontré une chose relativement sphérique, douce et…mouvante. En découvrant l'animal, Fantasio, alors au téléphone avec un gros client new-yorkais, avait honoré ce dernier de l'un de ses chapelets d'injures les plus élaborés. La bestiole s'étant prise d'affection pour ce grand blond déluré, elle avait gentiment commencé à monter sur son bras, poussant le journaliste à sauter et à tourner sur lui-même, toujours déversant un torrent de jurons hauts en couleurs, avant de balancer ladite bestiole en plein sur Yves Lebrac, le dessinateur, qui accourait vers la source de tout ce bruit. La scène s'était soldée par un plongeon de la pauvre bête droit à travers la fenêtre, et les chaudes larmes de Gaston découvrant son cadavre sur le trottoir. Le sourire de Spirou s'agrandit lorsqu'il revit Fantasio dévaler les escaliers pour tordre le cou à Gaston, Spirou sur ses talons, et s'arrêter net en le voyant pleurer comme un enfant devant sa tarentule morte :  
« Heu… Gaston enfin… Pourquoi diable avez-vous mis cette CHOSE dans mon tiroir ? avait-il demandé d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, touché par la tristesse de Gaston.  
- Je…..Je….suis venu….emprunter…ton…agrafeuse…et…et …. je l'ai oubliée….dans ton tiroir..., avait hoqueté Gaston, Assassin ! »  
Il avait ensuite explosé en sanglots douloureux, et, sous les yeux abasourdis de Spirou et de la moitié de la rédaction qui s'était suspendue aux fenêtres pour assister à un de ces règlements de compte qui rendaient Fantasio célèbre, ce dernier avait craqué : il avait rejoint Gaston en deux enjambées et l'avait pris dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage en larmes dans son épaule d'une main dans ses cheveux bruns, le consolant comme un enfant :  
« Allons, allons, Gaston…. Je suis vraiment désolé. Chuuuuuut….allons….je suis sûr que heu…c'était une brave bête et qu'elle n'a pas souffert. », avait-il dit doucement, en lui tapotant le dos.  
Ce à quoi Gaston avait répondu par des sanglots encore plus violents, étouffés dans la veste de Fantasio :  
"Chut-chut-chuuuut…. Allons, allons, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça...Allons, ça va aller….Ca va aller….chuuuuuut…. », avait répondu celui-ci en le serrant plus fort, le berçant de droite à gauche.

Spirou s'était toujours rappelé de cette scène comme la preuve tangible du cœur tendre de Fantasio, malgré son sale caractère, ses sautes d'humeur à répétition, et ses envies de meurtre perpétuelles envers Gaston. Le cœur gonflé d'amour pour Fantasio, Spirou rêvait en souriant lorsque :  
« Spirou !  
- AAAH ! C'est pas vrai…., sursauta Spirou.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, mille millions de milliards de tonnerres ? s'écria la tête de Fantasio, visiblement en colère  
- Ca va, ça va ! J'y vais ! Emmerdeur..., ajouta-t-il à mi-voix  
- L'emmerdeur te signale que tu n'as pas toute la nuit! s'énerva Fantasio  
- C'EST BON J'Y VAIS! Retourne faire le guet. Allez! " l'envoya paître Spirou, en sortant de la voiture.  
A pas de loups, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment plongé dans le noir. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il allait sortir son badge lorsque Fantasio réapparut:  
"Spirou, à trois heures, dans une minute trente.  
- Merde... Je suis complètement à découvert, répondit Spirou en regardant autour de lui, cherchant une cachette.  
- La voiture, retourne a la voiture! le pressa Fantasio, qui semblait à deux doigts de se faire dessus.  
- Ca va pas? Elle est trop loin!  
- Arrête de discuter, NOM D'UNE PIPE!" s'écria Fantasio.  
Spirou poussa un juron , mais s'exécuta : il fit demi tour, et courut ventre a terre pour retourner a la turbotraction, grimaçant à cause de sa jambe. Il y arrivait à peine lorsqu'il entendit un crissement de pneus derrière lui, et il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à plat ventre derrière la voiture. Alors qu'il entendait le véhicule ennemi faire sa ronde, il se félicita d'avoir caché la turbotraction. Il les regardait tourner autour du pâté de maisons lorsque Fantasio reparut :  
"Ne crie pas! chuchota-t-il précipitamment, prévenant la réaction de Spirou.  
- Ca commence bien! Comment je fais maintenant pour entrer? Ils ne s'en vont pas !  
- Aïe... Ils ont détecté ta présence dans le coin. Mon vieux, je crois que tu vas devoir courir très vite.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... D'après ce que j'observe, ils font le tour en moins d'une minute... Ca va vraiment être serré."  
Le coeur battant, Spirou resta tapi dans l'ombre pendant deux autres minutes, et observa la ronde des avatars, calculant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour courir jusqu'à la porte, passer le badge, taper le code, ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, et aperçut des poubelles à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Puis il respira un grand coup, attendit que les avatars aient fait un nouveau tour, et s'élança.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, comptant les secondes dans sa tête, et juste au moment ou il entendit la voiture revenir, il se jeta derrière les poubelles, délogeant un chat qui protesta vigoureusement:  
"Chhht mon vieux, tu vas me faire repérer, nom de nom!"  
Juste à ce moment, les phares ennemis frappèrent sa cachette, et il baissa la tête. Quand la lueur se détourna, Spirou risqua un oeil au dessus des poubelles, et vit la voiture tourner au coin de la rue. Il s'élança donc de nouveau dans la dernière ligne droite, et s'aperçut que la tête de Fantasio flottait à côté de lui:  
"Spirou! Surtout n'échappe pas ton téléphone devant la porte! "dit-il, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre cette étrange recommandation Spirou continua sa course. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il comprit: il avait besoin de son téléphone pour éclairer le digicode, mais ses mains étaient moites et, comme l'avait prévu Fantasio, il lui échappa, roulant à quelques mètres:  
" MERDE, s'écria-t-il  
Spirou sauta sur son téléphone, revint en toute hâte vers la porte, tapa le code, plaqua son badge contre le biper... Mais juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, de puissants phares le frappèrent, et des balles fusèrent à ses oreilles. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui, puis il recula dans le hall de la rédaction :  
"Fantasio! Ils m'ont repéré! cria-t-il au plafond, espérant que Fantasio l'entendrait.  
- C'est ce que j'allais te dire, répondit celui-ci, qui était apparu derrière Spirou un peu auparavant. Ne traîne pas ici, ils vont faire sauter le digicode.  
- De mieux en mieux", grommela Spirou.  
Il s'élança donc vers les escaliers, et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il arrivait à l'étage du bureau de Fantasio lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les avatars s'engouffrer à sa poursuite. Il courut donc le long du couloir, et entra en trombe dans le bureau de Fantasio:  
" Vite... VITE!" se dit-il en se jetant sur son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir, et eut, l'espace d'une seconde, la peur de sa vie, car l'arme était cachée dans l'ombre et il ne la vit qu'en y mettant la main. Il la sortit de sa cachette et, malgré son angoisse intense, éclata de rire:  
" Sacré Fantasio... Une kalachnikov, il ne fait vraiment pas dans la dentelle." s'esclaffa-t-il  
Fantasio apparut à ce moment:  
"Je voulais être sur que tu ne manquerais pas de munitions, d'ailleurs ne va pas les oublier, tu veux?!  
- Aah, Fantasio, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que même pires moments, tu me feras toujours rire, soupira Spirou en essuyant une larme. Il se retourna et prit les cartouches vides dans le tiroir, juste au moment où on entendit des pas lourds dans les escaliers, qui effacèrent tout de suite le sourire du visage de Spirou:  
"Spirou, écoute bien, dit précipitamment Fantasio, je dois à présent activer l'arme ET les cartouches, donc essaie de rester à couvert pendant au moins deux minutes.  
- Compris. "  
Fantasio disparut et Spirou se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Calant le fusil en bandoulière, fourrant les cartouches dans ses poches, il l'ouvrit et se hissa sur le bord. Il entendait les avatars fouiller chaque bureau, approchant de celui de Fantasio: il comptait escalader le mur pour atteindre la fenêtre du bureau précédent celui de Fantasio, et y pénétrer pendant que ses adversaires fouilleraient le fond du couloir. Il pourrait ainsi détaler en sens inverse et regagner l'entrée de l'immeuble. Mais il avait à peine échafaudé ce plan dans sa tête que son pied glissa: emporté par le poids de ses sabres et de la kalachnikov, Spirou bascula et, attrapant la corniche d'une main, se retrouva suspendu dans le vide.

Fantasio, dans le laboratoire du comte, était en nage. Il avait deux minutes pour activer les défenses de Spirou, et il savait que c'était déjà trop long. Il s'activa donc du mieux qu'il put. Il avait presque fini la programmation lorsque Spip poussa un cri:  
"Spip...je suis occupé, nom d'une pipe.", râla Fantasio. Mais Spip continua à crier et Fantasio comprit: Spirou était dans de sales draps. Il reporta donc son attention sur la fenêtre virtuelle:  
"Oh NON!" s'écria-t-il, en voyant Spirou suspendu à la corniche, luttant pour sa vie. Fantasio crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit un avatar en rouge passer la tête par la fenêtre, et regarder de gauche à droite, pendant un temps qui parut une éternité à Fantasio, et surtout à Spirou:  
"Ne bouge pas Spirou... Ne bouge pas pour l'amour du ciel... , pria Fantasio.  
Après de longues secondes, l'avatar fit demi tour, et Fantasio respira de nouveau. Mais Spirou, lui, était toujours mal embarqué: son bras le faisait souffrir atrocement, et sa jambe blessée n'était pas assez stable pour lui permettre de remonter. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix: il devait tenter de passer par la fenêtre en dessous de lui. Heureusement, les fenêtres de la rédaction étaient relativement grandes, et si Spirou arrivait à briser celle en dessous de lui, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à s'y engouffrer, calcula-t-il.  
Se concentrant, son bras lui faisant souffrir le martyre, il entreprit de détacher la bandoulière de la kalachnikov:  
"Nom de nom... Je n'y arriverai jamais", souffla-t-il  
Il finit par y parvenir, mais l'arme, trop lourde, lui glissa entre les doigts:  
"Non...Non...NON!", s'écria Spirou  
Avec la force du désespoir, il la retint d'extrême justesse:  
"Eh merde... Faire des acrobaties avec une kalachnikov à quinze mètres au dessus du sol... Non mais franchement..." pesta-t-il intérieurement.  
Il parvint à enrouler sa main fermement dans la bandoulière, et entreprit de faire un mouvement de balancier avec son bras: il l'envoya une première fois sur la vitre... Mais celle ci ne céda pas. Il tenta une deuxième fois, en vain:  
"Il ne manquerait plus que ce soient des vitres pare-balles!" se désespéra-t-il.  
Mais finalement, il envoya un tel coup que la vitre explosa. L'espace d'une seconde, il calcula son coup, se laissa tomber... et roula sur le sol du bureau inférieur, en s'écorchant au passage sur les éclats de verre.  
Ignorant la douleur, il se dépêcha de se relever, massa brièvement son bras endolori, remit le fusil en bandoulière, et se précipita sur la porte du bureau qui, heureusement, était ouverte:  
"Enfin quelque chose qui marche dans mon sens", se dit-il, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Il se doutait que les avatars avaient entendu la vitre se briser, et qu'ils étaient sur ses talons. Il atteignit donc la cage d'escalier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé dans le hall obscur, il se précipita sur la porte défoncée, se jeta de tout son poids dessus... et retomba durement en arrière, se massant l'épaule. Il se releva, essaya de repasser son badge, de taper le code... Mais rien n'y fit. Horrifié, il se rendit compte que les avatars avaient prévu sa fuite: ils avaient condamné la porte. Il était fait comme un rat.

Dans le laboratoire, Fantasio avait juste fini d'activer les armes de Spirou lorsque le comte vint à sa rencontre:  
"Tout va bien, Fantasio, l'antidote est en train de distiller, ça ne devrait plus être très long à présent.  
- Est-ce qu'il sera tout de suite opérationnel? demanda Fantasio  
- Non, malheureusement il faudra attendre un moment pour que les principes actifs atteignent le maximum de leurs capacités. Mais...Sac à papier! s'interrompit le comte.  
- Quoi encore? s'inquiéta Fantasio  
- Regardez, notre ami va avoir des ennuis"  
Fantasio reporta son attention sur la fenêtre virtuelle, et assista à une scène d'horreur. Spirou était piégé dans le hall, encerclé par les avatars. Il brandit sa kalachnikov...Mais celle-ci resta muette, malgré les efforts de Spirou:  
"Mais...Je ne comprends pas! Que se passe-t-il?!  
- Un retard de prise en compte de vos nouvelles programmations, probablement, Fantasio...", devina le comte.  
Impuissants, ils assistèrent à la fusillade de Spirou:  
"NON! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça! hurla Fantasio en bondissant vers le dispositif holographique.  
- Fantasio! Réfléchissez! Si vous y allez, le virus découvrira notre système de communication, et nous ne pourrons plus joindre Spirou!  
- ET S'IL MEURT, VOUS CROYEZ QU'ON POURRA LE JOINDRE?!" hurla Fantasio  
Le comte resta coi.  
"De toute façon, sauf votre respect monsieur le comte, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Nous n'avons pas le choix, et pas une seconde à perdre.", laissa tomber Fantasio d'un ton sans réplique, avant de se brancher sur le dispositif holographique:  
"Pourvu que ça marche..." souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Spirou s'acharnait toujours sur la porte lorsqu'il entendit les avatars arriver: une dizaine de créatures vêtues de rouge, masquées de noir, armées jusqu'aux dents, dévalèrent les escaliers et se déployèrent dans le hall, l'encerclant de toutes parts:  
"Ok les gars, vous voulez jouer? Alors on va jouer", lâcha Spirou, le regard brûlant.  
Les avatars se placèrent en formation et le mirent en joue. Spirou leva pour la première fois sa kalachnikov, et appuya sur la détente... Sans succès. La seconde qui suivit, durant laquelle ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant qu'il allait mourir, lui parut durer des siècles. Mais juste au moment où ses ennemis allaient l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, Spirou entendit une voix bien familière rugir:  
"ICIIII!"  
Les avatars tournèrent la tête d'un coup: sur les premières marches des escaliers, derrière eux, se tenait non plus la tête de Fantasio, mais bien Fantasio en entier:  
"Fantasio, non...!", souffla Spirou  
Les avatars répondirent comme un seul homme: ils visèrent Fantasio et l'arrosèrent d'une salve de tirs:  
"NOON! hurla Spirou, en croyant que Fantasio était en chair et en os, NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS!"  
Fou de rage et de terreur à l'idée qu'ils s'en prennent à Fantasio, qui détala comme un lapin dans la cage d'escalier en entraînant derrière lui la moitié des avatars, Spirou s'acharna sur la kalachnikov, qui finit, à sa grande satisfaction, par s'activer. Poussant un cri de guerre, il arrosa copieusement ses ennemis, qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Quatre disparurent sur le coup, mais le dernier fut plus habile. Il se jeta à plat ventre, brandit son arme et tira sur Spirou. Mais celui-ci fit un bond sur le côté, se cala dans le coin du mur, et appuya de nouveau sur la détente: touché, l'avatar disparut:  
"Fantasio...mon dieu, Fantasio...", se dit-il en se précipitant sur la cage d'escalier. Il pouvait entendre, au-dessus de lui, les balles cribler les murs, ou, il le redoutait, la peau de son cher et tendre. Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, les coups de feu cessèrent d'un coup, et Spirou crut le pire:  
" BANDE DE LÂCHES, hurla-t-il, SI VOUS AVEZ TOUCHÉ A UN CHEVEU DE FANTASIO..."  
Il s'engouffra dans le couloir du deuxième étage, la peur au ventre, et tout à coup, Fantasio sortit d'un des bureaux:  
"Mais tais-toi donc Spirou! Tu sais bien que...  
- Oh! Fantasio j'ai bien cru que..."  
Il se jeta au cou du blond, mais, comme précédemment, passa à travers. Fantasio ferma les yeux tandis que son compagnon s'envoyait en plein dans la corbeille à papier du propriétaire du bureau. Spirou se releva, la corbeille sur la tête mais semblant à peine le remarquer tant il était ahuri:  
"Mais...Mais! Tu n'es pas réel!  
- Eh bien si, justement répondit Fantasio, contrairement à toi.  
- Je ne comprends plus rien: je croyais que tu ne pouvais matérialiser que ta tête?, demanda Spirou, se rendant soudain compte de son couvre-chef inopiné qu'il jeta à terre.  
- Pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons du virus, oui, en utilisant trop de mémoire virtuelle. Mais là tu étais en danger imminent, et a seule façon de te sortir de là impliquait forcément de se faire repérer par le virus. Donc j'ai mis le paquet: je me suis matérialisé en entier pour que la diversion soit plus efficace."  
A ce moment, ils entendirent les cinq avatars restants descendre du troisième étage:  
"Planque-toi!" chuchota précipitamment Spirou.  
Tous deux se calèrent derrière la porte: en effet, Fantasio étant un hologramme, Spirou pouvait carrément se superposer à lui, ce qui était plutôt pratique. L'ironie de la chose n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Fantasio qui, une fois les avatars en route vers l'étage inférieur, osa une plaisanterie:  
"Mmhh...Nous n'avons jamais fusionné à ce point, honey.  
- Tais-toi donc, veux-tu", le rabroua Spirou.  
Ils se séparèrent:  
"Bon, j'ai une idée, dit Spirou. Comme tu ne peux pas te faire canarder, tu vas les maintenir dans les étages inférieurs... Arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas te toucher, sinon ils risquent de comprendre que c'est une diversion...  
-... et pendant ce temps, toi tu te fais la malle par le toit.  
- Exact.  
- Compris vieux frère, compte sur moi, dit Fantasio en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
- On se retrouve à la turbotraction dans vingt minutes. Si je n'y suis pas, attends cinq minutes, puis reviens ici."  
Ils détalèrent ensemble le long du couloir, puis, après s'être souhaité bonne chance, se séparèrent. Arrivé au quatrième, Spirou entendit Fantasio crier au loin:  
"Hep! Par ici bande de terroristes de carnaval! Allez, secouez moi ces miches atrophiées et attrapez moi si vous le pouvez!"  
Spirou grimpa jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble, ouvrit la porte de secours et déboucha dans la nuit fraîche et étoilée qui surplombait ce monde virtuel. Il atteignit l'escalier de secours qui serpentait en colimaçon vers le sol, et en entreprit la longue descente. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, il entendait les coups de feu crépiter au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, et il en concluait que Fantasio redescendait lui aussi les étages en direction de la turbotraction.  
Arrivé au sol, il s'élança en direction du véhicule: en passant devant la porte d'entrée, il vit Fantasio jaillir de la porte tel un esprit frappeur et éclater d'un grand rire:  
"HAHA, ces imbéciles se sont piégés tout seuls!  
- S'ils ont réussi à faire sauter la porte une fois, ils peuvent recommencer. Alors COURS!"  
Presque arrivés à la voiture, ils entendirent une déflagration :  
"Nom d'une pipe, mais d'où sortent-ils autant d'explosifs?  
- Plus tard, le colloque, Fantasio!"  
Ils coururent ventre à terre jusqu'à la turbotraction, et s'y engouffrèrent:  
"Démarre, Spirou, démarre!"  
Spirou ne se fit pas prier: faisant rugir la turbotraction, il enclencha le propulseur. La voiture bondit dans les airs, et avant que leurs adversaires n'aient eu le temps de démarrer.  
Hors de la ville, volant à toute vitesse au dessus de la route, Fantasio et Spirou laissèrent éclater leur joie:  
"On a réussi! ON A REUSSI! s'écriait Fantasio  
- Qu'est ce qu'on leur a mis!" répondait Spirou  
Ils riaient ensemble lorsque Fantasio se tut d'un coup:  
"Mille milliards de tonnerres... dit-il  
- Quoi? s'inquiéta Spirou en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté.  
- Ton monde s'efface... Spirou, dit précipitamment Fantasio, ça y est, je suis repéré, le virus est en train de couper la communication holographique. Souviens-toi: méfie-toi de tout ce que tu peux toucher, et de tout ce qui peut te toucher.  
- Fantasio! S'écria Spirou en le voyant disparaitre petit à petit.  
- Tiens bon Spirou ! dit Fantasio alors que son torse et ses bras disparaissaient, je te ferai passer un message quand tout sera prêt pour te faire sortir. Promets-moi de rester en vie, Spirou, ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant, la tête s'évanouissant à son tour.  
- Je te le promets. », répondit Spirou.  
Mais Fantasio avait déjà disparu. Dans la voiture, le silence se fit. Regardant autour de lui ce monde hostile plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Spirou prit conscience que désormais, il était seul.


	5. Le dernier voyage

Seul dans la turbotraction, Spirou, immobile, entendait encore le rire de Fantasio, comme un écho fantomatique de celui qui, depuis le début de cette histoire, avait été son seul appui, son seul secours. Il promenait son regard sur les ténèbres qui entouraient la voiture et que les phares de la turbotraction tentaient vaillamment de repousser, puis il sursauta:  
"Les avatars...Nom de nom... Où sont-ils passés?" se demanda-t-il.  
Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, mais son regard ne rencontra que l'obscurité et le silence de la nuit. Par prudence, Spirou braqua tout de même le volant et roula quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Quittant la route, il se mit à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres du petit bois dans lequel il s'était caché avec Fantasio plus tôt ce jour-là. Là encore, lorsqu'il coupa le moteur et éteignit ses phares, l'absence de Fantasio se fit sentir, et il ferma les yeux:

"Du calme, Spirou... Tu en as vu d'autres.  
- Ah oui? Tu t'es déjà retrouvé tout seul dans un monde totalement imaginaire et imprévisible, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment en sortir? lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.  
- Fantasio est très fort en informatique, le comte et Zorglub sont des génies et ils ont tous deux conçu cette machine de malheur. Ils vont forcément trouver une solution, se rassura Spirou.  
- Oui, sauf si tu te fais occire avant."  
Spirou ne trouva rien à redire à cette inquiétante remarque. Fantasio disparu, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de prédire ce que le virus lui préparait, et les derniers mots de Fantasio résonnaient dans sa tête:  
"Promets-moi de rester en vie, Spirou".  
Il resta encore un moment dans la voiture, à surveiller la route, dissimulé sous les arbres, serrant son fusil contre lui:  
"Bon... Je pense que la voie est libre. Retournons à la maison." se dit-il.  
Il redémarra la voiture, et sortit prudemment du bois. Il conduisit lentement, les sens à l'affût tel un cerf traqué, puis gara la voiture derrière la maison. Comme précédemment, il passa par le carreau cassé, et pénétra dans la maison obscure. Il s'accroupit un instant, tendant l'oreille.  
Silence.  
Il se releva, et se dirigeait vers l'escalier lorsque subitement, la lumière s'alluma : il était encerclé par les avatars. En une fraction de seconde, Spirou brandit son arme et tira copieusement, reculant vers l'escalier. Mais les avatars ripostèrent, et Spirou se jeta dans la cage d'escalier, trop tard : deux balles l'atteignirent à l'épaule et au genou, et il s'effondra sur les marches, poussant un cri de douleur. Alors que ses ennemis se ruaient sur lui, il fit volte-face et tira de nouveau, tuant l'un d'eux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il actionnait la détente en vain : le chargeur était vide. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, ils se jetèrent sur lui, le traînèrent au centre de la pièce et le rouèrent de coups. Spirou se battit comme un lion, mais, à six contre un, et blessé de deux balles, il fut bientôt immobilisé au sol. Après avoir été copieusement battu, à moitié inconscient, il sentit des mains lui tirer les cheveux et le redresser de force. A travers ses paupières tuméfiées, il vit s'approcher une haute silhouette, et frissonna lorsqu'il la reconnut : c'était l'homme au masque rouge, le coe ur du virus :  
« Vous…., souffla-t-il  
- Oui, moi, répondit-il de sa voix caverneuse aux accents métalliques, je dois dire que vous êtes un coriace, jeune homme.  
- C'est pour ça que vous envoyez vos sbires faire le sale boulot, espèce de lâche », cracha Spirou.  
Le rictus malsain de l'homme s'agrandit :  
« Justement, la comédie a assez duré. Mes « sbires », comme vous dites, vous ont occupé un moment, le temps que je prenne le contrôle du programme, mais maintenant vous me gênez.  
- Ah, monsieur manque de mémoire virtuelle pour envahir le monde ? ironisa Spirou, crachant un filet de sang.  
- C'est exact. Je vais donc vous supprimer et faire en sorte que vous ne réapparaissiez plus. »  
Sur ces mots, il tira un sabre d'un des fourreaux accrochés au dos de Spirou, et recula. Spirou le fixa dignement, droit dans les yeux, mais dans son esprit flottaient deux visages : ceux de Spip, et surtout de Fantasio. En un éclair, le virus brandit le sabre et le plongea dans le ventre de Spirou, qui eut le souffle coupé. Il l'y tint un moment, puis le fit remonter dans le corps de Spirou, lui déchirant les entrailles, avant de le retirer brusquement. Les avatars lâchèrent le jeune homme qui s'effondra à genoux, en proie à une douleur atroce. Un à un, les avatars sortirent de la maison, et seul le coe ur resta en arrière. Il domina un moment Spirou agonisant:  
"Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir troubler mes plans.", dit-il.  
Puis il sortit à son tour, laissant Spirou seul. Haletant, grimaçant de douleur, ce dernier détacha les mains de son ventre : couvertes de sang, elles révélèrent une plaie béante juste au dessus du nombril :  
« Aahhh….nom de…nom… » gémit-il. La tête lui tourna, et il s'effondra au sol. Se sentant glisser vers l'obscurité, Spirou invoqua une dernière fois le visage de Fantasio, son parfum, son rire, et il s'y accrocha encore et encore :  
« Pardonne-moi, Fantasio… » dit-il dans un dernier souffle.  
Puis ce furent les ténèbres.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas VRAI !, s'écria Fantasio, Monsieur le comte, il faut faire quelque chose ! »  
Tétanisé devant l'écran, Fantasio, le comte et Zorglub assistaient, impuissants, à l'embuscade dans laquelle était tombé Spirou :  
« Sabre de bois, il n'a aucune chance ! s'exclama le comte.  
- Et en moins de deux minutes, je ne peux pas construire de nouvelle plate-forme de communication » se désola Zorglub.  
Fantasio se leva et empoigna le comte par le col :  
« Pacôme, branchez moi à cette machine de malheur.  
- Non, Fantasio, tout d'abord parce que vous ne pourrez rien faire, et parce qu'il faudrait configurer le programme pour vous faire entrer dans le même monde que Spirou, au lieu de créer un autre monde spécifiquement pour vous, ce qui serait beaucoup trop long !  
- Mais vous avez dit que s'il mourrait de nouveau, ce serait définitif ! » cria Fantasio, en proie à un désespoir évident.  
« Juste ciel, c'est affreux », souffla Zorglub. Fantasio tourna la tête vers lui et reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'écran. Là, le souffle coupé, il vit Spirou le visage en sang, immobilisé par deux avatars, et un autre, plus grand, qui avançait lentement vers lui :  
« Le coe ur du virus ! s'exclama Fantasio.  
- Sac à papier, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, souffla le comte  
- Quoi ? Mais QUOI NOM D'UNE PIPE ? Hurla Fantasio  
- Plus tard, Fantasio, plus tard. Il me faut tenter l'impossible : le virus va tuer Spirou, et si je ne trouve pas un moyen d'amortir le choc, son c oeur lâchera.  
- Le X1, Pacôme ! Utilise ton X1, s'écria Zorglub  
- Nom d'un champignon, bien sûr ! Vous êtes un génie, Zorglub, s'exclama le comte en serrant vigoureusement la main du savant.  
- Je me tue à te le dire, vieux bouc.  
- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer ?, s'écria Fantasio, dont le visage devenait cramoisi.  
- Le X1, Fantasio, expliqua le comte, vous vous souvenez ? C'est un produit qui développe, dans un temps proportionnellement égal à la racine carrée de la quantité ….  
- EN CLAIR ! rugit Fantasio  
- C'est le produit qui donne une force surhumaine, dit précipitamment le compte. Ca ne pourra pas l'aider au sein du programme en tant que tel, expliqua-t-il en devançant la question de Fantasio, mais ça fortifiera son coe ur suffisamment pour l'empêcher de faire un infarctus.  
- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? » S'époumona Fantasio.  
Le comte ne se fit pas prier : il se jeta sur un de ses placards, et en sortit une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide noirâtre :  
« Le programme de visualisation est toujours en avance de deux minutes sur Spirou…Il me faut donc lui injecter exactement….voyons…, réfléchit-il, c'est ça, exactement trente secondes avant sa …hem…eh bien sa mort. Fantasio, surveillez ce qui se passe et dites moi précisément lorsque Spirou disparaîtra, et que la fenêtre deviendra noire. »  
Zorglub et lui bondirent vers le lit d'hôpital, et préparèrent le bras de Spirou pour l'injection, pendant que Fantasio assistait, horrifié, au face à face entre son meilleur ami et le co ur du virus. Ils échangèrent un moment des paroles que Fantasio ne pouvait entendre, puis, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il regarda le virus tirer un des sabres de Spirou. Spip, qui était planté devant l'écran, poussa un couinement et vint se jeter dans le cou de Fantasio, qui le serra doucement :  
« Ne regarde pas, Spip ! » murmura-t-il.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda le virus plonger le sabre dans le corps de son bien-aimé :  
« Mille tonnerres…. », souffla-t-il, le coe ur meurtri.  
Il regarda l'homme de sa vie s'effondrer au sol, et, juste avant qu'il disparaisse, Fantasio put lire sur ses lèvres.  
« Pardonne-moi, Fantasio… »  
Essuyant une larme, Fantasio, prit une grande inspiration et lança au comte :  
« Il a disparu, Pacôme… », puis il regarda de nouveau la fenêtre, qui était dorénavant plongée dans les ténèbres.  
Le comte ne répondit rien : les mains prêtes à injecter le produit à Spirou, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Zorglub, qui fixait des siens la montre à son poignet, comptant les secondes :  
« 5…4….3….2….1…. Maintenant Pacôme ! » rugit-il.  
Le comte actionna la seringue, et le produit noirâtre se déversa dans les veines de Spirou. Lorsque la seringue fut vide, le comte poussa un soupir :  
« Et voilà… Nous devons attendre une minute trente : si ça a marché, la fenêtre virtuelle montrera de nouveau notre jeune ami se réveillant dans le salon.  
- Attendez… Mais quand il se réveillera, réalisa Fantasio, la kalachnikov, elle, sera retournée là où je l'avais cachée ?  
- Sabre de bois, très juste Fantasio. Vite, vite, changez les coordonnées de l'arme et placez la dans votre maison. Spirou n'aura pas le temps d'attendre encore une nouvelle nuit et de risquer de nouveau sa vie à aller la chercher !  
- Mais le virus va s'en rendre compte !  
- Non, car l'arme est désormais une composante à part entière du programme, le virus l'a déjà laissée passer. »  
Fantasio se mit donc à l'ouvrage, et programma le nouvel emplacement de l'arme. Il avait presque terminé lorsque les moniteurs médicaux se mirent à biper de manière inquiétante :  
« La fête commence…., commenta Zorglub, devinant qu'à l'intérieur du monde virtuel, Spirou venait de tomber dans l'embuscade.  
- Oui, notre ami est en train de passer au pilori…. », soupira le comte.  
Ayant terminé la programmation, Fantasio se leva et rejoint les savants. Zorglub s'écarta, laissant le blond saisir la main de Spirou et poser une main sur son front :  
« Tiens bon, mon vieux…. », dit-il.  
Les moniteurs se calmèrent un bref instant, puis le corps de Spirou eut un violent soubresaut :  
« Ca y est, il a été poignardé. », dit Zorglub, qui alla se placer devant l'écran pour guetter le réveil de Spirou.  
Fantasio ne dit rien, gardant ses yeux angoissés rivés sur l'électrocardiogramme, qui affichait des courbes bien trop inquiétantes. Spip alla se lover dans le cou de Spirou, et Fantasio se mit à prier dans son for intérieur. Les trente secondes suivantes furent les plus longues de sa vie : le comte, Spip et lui suivaient, à travers les courbes des deux moniteurs, la mort virtuelle du jeune homme, redoutant qu'elle ne devienne réelle.  
Cinq secondes….  
Cinq secondes encore…. L'électrocardiogramme devint subitement plat, glaçant le sang de Fantasio, mais il repartit.  
Cinq secondes….Spirou se mit à trembler, et Fantasio dut placer ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.  
« Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant….murmura le comte.  
- Mille bombes, c'est insoutenable, commenta Fantasio.  
Cinq secondes….

Puis ….. :  
« Messieurs, ça a marché ! Spirou s'est de nouveau réveillé ! » s'exclama Zorglub.  
Fantasio poussa un cri de joie et, bondissant sur le comte, l'étreignit à l'en étouffer. Le comte rit aux éclats, et se jeta au cou de Zorglub. Puis, revenant brusquement sur terre, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du savant, et tous deux rougirent comme des pivoines.  
« Hem… Félicitations à toi, Pacôme, balbutia Zorglob  
- Et à vous, cher Zorglub », répondit le comte en baissant les yeux.  
Fantasio ne remarqua pas tout de suite cette gêne très suspecte entre les deux scientifiques, tout soulagé qu'il était que son meilleur ami et bien aimé ait encore une fois échappé à la mort. Après avoir couvert son visage de baisers, il vint se placer de nouveau devant l'écran, et observa avec amour Spirou se réveiller, et se tâter de haut en bas, l'air abasourdi. Se rendant compte qu'il était sain et sauf, et remis à neuf, son visage se fendit en un grand sourire. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, exprimant un soulagement évident. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée : à la grande surprise de Fantasio, et surtout à celle de Spirou, une grosse masse sombre tomba en plein sur la tête du rouquin, suivie de cinq masses plus petites :  
« Qu'est-ce que… ! » s'exclama Fantasio  
Spirou se massa longuement la tête, grimaçant de douleur, puis se baissa et ramassa les objets coupables :  
« Oups…. Désolé vieux ! » rit Fantasio en les reconnaissant : il s'agissait de la kalachnikov et des cinq boîtes de cartouches. Paniqué, Fantasio avait du faire une erreur dans la programmation, plaçant les objets à l'intérieur de la maison, mais au plafond. Le monde virtuel reproduisant la loi de la gravité, et Spirou se trouvant juste au dessous, le résultat était prévisible. Le rouquin se leva d'ailleurs, attrapa une feuille de papier et un crayon, et griffonna vivement quelque chose, puis brandit la feuille dans les airs, tournant sur lui-même :  
« MON CRÂNE TE REMERCIE, VIEUX !  
- Ca, tu peux être sûr que je vais en entendre parler pendant des siècles! gloussa Fantasio en caressant la tête de Spip.  
- Fantasio, mon ami, nous avons sauvé Spirou pour l'instant, mais nous avons un autre problème, déclara le comte en retrouvant son sérieux.  
- S'il n'y en avait qu'un… rétorqua Fantasio dans un soupir.  
- Premièrement les avatars ont tendu un piège à Spirou : ça veut dire que leur intelligence artificielle a évolué, et que Spirou va avoir de plus en plus de mal à leur échapper, sans compter ce que le virus peut créer à partir du cerveau même de notre ami. De l'autre côté, l'apparition du coe ur du virus ne me dit rien qui vaille : je gage qu'il a pris le parti de se matérialiser « en personne » si j'ose dire, car Spirou devient gênant pour ses plans.  
- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Fantasio  
- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Pacôme, et je crois que vous avez raison, intervint Zorglub. Le virus est sur le point d'attaquer les fonctions vitales du programme, et plus il s'étend, plus il a besoin de mémoire virtuelle. Et n'oublions pas que c'est un virus évolutif : il finit par trouver une solution à toutes les contraintes. En l'occurrence, la contrainte est un manque de mémoire virtuelle, la solution est de supprimer tous les éléments qui en utilisent : donc votre jeune ami.  
- Exactement. Et je gage qu'il ne va être qu'à moitié ravi de voir qu'il a encore manqué son coup, répondit le comte, il passera de nouveau à l'assaut dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit encore plus virulent. Fort heureusement, Spirou a maintenant deux avantages : en l'attaquant de la sorte, le virus a utilisé une grande partie de sa mémoire virtuelle, et je pense qu'il a été obligé de momentanément « endormir » son action sur certaines parties du système afin de récolter le maximum de mémoire, et donc de puissance.  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'il récupère avant d'attaquer de nouveau ? s'enquit Fantasio  
- C'est un peu ça ! Le deuxième avantage, poursuivit le vieil homme, c'est que la dose de X1 que j'ai injectée à notre jeune ami va lui durer un moment, et en cas d'attaque, je pense que son coe ur sera suffisamment résistant pour tenir le coup encore une fois. Par contre, s'il meurt une autre fois, c'est fini : il se réveillera de nouveau, mais il n'aura plus le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'à Champignac !  
- Bon, s'il tient le coup, ça devrait aller non ? demanda Fantasio avec espoir.  
- Malheureusement ça se complique.  
- Evidemment…, râla Fantasio  
- Le virus doit récupérer, certes, mais il est puissant. Et comme l'a dit Zorglub, tout porte à croire qu'il va bientôt attaquer les bases du système, ce qui est dramatique car s'il y parvient, il n'y aura alors plus aucun moyen de faire sortir Spirou.  
- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le retarder ? se désespéra Fantasio  
- Il s'est déjà beaucoup retardé lui-même en attaquant massivement Spirou, et votre ami le retarde aussi en utilisant de la mémoire virtuelle (en interagissant avec les objets, en se déplaçant etc.), raison pour laquelle le virus veut l'éradiquer, rappelons le. Nous avons donc encore un peu de temps devant nous, mais il faut agir.  
- Nous y voilà : comment va-t-on le sortir de là ? »  
Le comte soupira, tira une chaise et s'assit auprès de Fantasio :  
« Je crains que ce ne soit très compliqué, vu l'avance qu'a pris le virus. Pour commencer, je crois qu'il va falloir que notre ami se rende, au sein du logiciel, à la case qui correspond à l'endroit où se trouve réellement son corps…  
-Attendez, coupa Fantasio, vous n'êtes pas en train de dire qu'il doit se rendre à CHAMPIGNAC ?  
- Je crains bien que si.  
- Mais…. Ne peut-on pas tout simplement essayer de l'extraire à partir de là où il est, et l'envoyer à Champignac en cas d'échec ?  
- C'est ce que je tente de vous expliquer : nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Voilà le problème : le virus a étendu son emprise sur une très grande partie du logiciel, et peut-être même a-t-il commencé à corrompre le dispositif de sortie. Comme nous l'avons déterminé ce matin, il va falloir attaquer le virus d'un côté avec l'antivirus pour pouvoir faire marcher le dispositif de sortie, et en même temps contrer les effets du champignon somnifère.  
- Eh bien ça va, ça, vous avez déjà réalisé l'antidote et l'antivirus ! s'exclama Fantasio  
- Certes, mais le virus évolue : pardonnez-moi Zorglub, mais plus le temps passe, plus je crains pour l'efficacité de votre antivirus.  
- Tatata, Pacôme, répondit Zorglub avec une pointe d'impatience, c'est moi qui ai créé ce virus, je sais donc comment le détruire. »  
Le comte crut bon de ne pas insister :  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut aussi trouver un moyen de rétablir la communication avec Spirou, afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il doit faire ! Et pour ça, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de vous, Zorglub.  
- Mmmh…Je comprends, il n'y a que moi, à ce stade, qui puisse trouver une solution. »  
Fantasio leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Voyons voyons…..Il y a ici plusieurs facteurs à prendre en considération : tout d'abord le virus a coupé le canal principal de communication. Fantasio a ensuite réussi à ouvrir un canal clandestin, que le virus a détecté et coupé à son tour. D'autre part, le virus devient de plus en plus puissant, mais lors de sa dernière attaque, il a utilisé la quasi-totalité de ses ressources et mis un certain nombre de secteurs du programme, dont il a pris le contrôle, en sommeil. »  
Il réfléchit. Fantasio et le comte restaient silencieux :  
« Cela va lui prendre du temps de réactiver ces secteurs en sommeil, poursuivit-il, et avec un peu de chance…. Oui….Oui je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.  
- Dites nous, mon ami ! le pressa le comte  
- Eh bien pendant que le virus est occupé à reprendre le contrôle des secteurs en sommeil, nous pouvons programmer un message à votre ami et l'intégrer dans son environnement….  
- …. Comme je l'ai fait avec la kalachnikov et les cartouches ! s'exclama Fantasio  
- Précisément, acquiesça Zorglub, fier de lui.  
- Mais… si le virus devient de plus en plus puissant, il risque de bloquer davantage l'entrée du message dans le logiciel, s'inquiéta Fantasio  
- Justement mon ami, intervint le comte, je gage que la priorité du virus reste le contrôle total du programme. Et comme il s'est affaibli lui-même par cette attaque massive sur Spirou, il doit se régénérer, et cela nous donne l'occasion parfaite pour agir et faire passer un objet à Spirou sans que le virus ne l'arrête. Mais il faut faire vite !  
- Attendez, mais alors si le virus a le dos tourné, ne peut-on pas en profiter pour faire passer à Spirou plus d'armes ? Ou alors modifier les propriétés de la turbotraction pour qu'elle soit plus rapide ou dotée d'un lance-flammes ? s'emballa Fantasio  
- Parsembleu mon ami, calmez vos ardeurs. Le virus a le dos tourné, mais tout de même, il ne faut pas trop attirer son attention. »  
Cependant, il fronça les sourcils, penseur :  
« Je pense toutefois qu'il serait intéressant de modifier les propriétés de la turbotraction, afin qu'elle soit plus rapide….  
-…. Et pour que les pneus soient increvables, suggéra Zorglub  
- Bien vu, mon ami. C'est comme ça que les avatars ont coincé Spirou, la première fois, acquiseça le comte.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Fantasio en commençant à tapoter sur le clavier.  
- Attendez mon ami, il faut d'abord pallier au plus urgent : concevoir le message pour Spirou. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux être le plus synthétique possible. Nous allons juste lui dire quoi faire, et nous lui expliquerons tout une fois qu'il sera sorti. »  
Les trois hommes débattirent un moment de la forme que devrait prendre le message. Quand ils furent tous d'accord, Pacôme et Zorglub retournèrent à l'antidote afin de réaliser des tests d'efficacité, laissant Fantasio s'occuper de la programmation. Seul devant le terminal, il commença par créer le message à envoyer à Spirou, et en parallèle, il entreprit de modifier les propriétés de la turbotraction :  
« Alors….pneus….retirer la donnée 1…. Rapidité...actuellement à 50, c'est déjà pas mal…. Bon, mettons 200, il sera à Champignac en une demi-heure. »  
Il allait valider et envoyer le tout dans le programme, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, tenté par l'envie d'en faire davantage. Il réfléchit un instant, et regarda Spip :  
« Je le fais ou pas ? » demanda-t-il  
Spip lui rendit son regard, et émit un petit couinement.  
« Tu as raison. A la guerre comme à la guerre », répondit Fantasio.  
Et il modifia encore la turbotraction, avant d'envoyer le tout dans le monde de Spirou.

Spirou était heureux. Il avait de nouveau retourné les meubles du salon pour en faire un bunker, dans lequel il se tapissait à présent, mais il était heureux, car vivant. Cette fois, il avait bien cru que c'en était fini de lui, et son réveil avait été une surprise totale. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans cette sensation de résurrection, de nouvelle chance, et Spirou se sentait plus fort que jamais. Il avait rechargé sa kalachnikov, et l'avait installée dans le petit interstice qu'il avait confectionné entre le canapé et la table basse, renversée par-dessus. Son il collé au viseur, il attendait :  
« Venez….Petits, petits, petits…. Venez voir l'oncle Spirou…. » sifflotait-il entre ses dents.  
Subitement, quelque chose tomba sur son bunker et roula au sol, faisant sursauter le rouquin. Il arrêta de respirer, aux aguets, mais se rendit compte qu'il était toujours seul. Aussi passa-t-il une tête prudente hors de son abri, et découvrit-il un objet assez insolite : un livre d'un vert fluo révoltant, sur la couverture duquel était écrit, en lettres rouges, le nom de Spirou :  
« Haha, Fantasio, le roi de la communication», rit Spirou. Il attrapa vivement le livre et, tel un serpent ayant capturé sa proie, se retira de nouveau dans son terrier. Là, il alluma une lampe torche, et ouvrit l'objet : il n'était écrit que sur une page, et dans un style pour le moins télégraphique :  
« Rendez-vous laboratoire Champignac tout de suite, puis SUIS MOI  
Fantasio »  
Spirou resta dubitatif :  
« Roi de la communication, mais pas des explications ! » maugréa-t-il.  
Mais comme Fantasio avait bien précisé « tout de suite », et qu'il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi, Spirou entreprit de préparer son expédition, contrairement à la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans le programme. Si l'entreprise était risquée, et qu'elle s'était très mal terminée la première fois, Spirou avait quand même hâte de se retrouver sur la route : il n'aurait pas pu tenir des heures sans rien faire, seulement caché derrière son bunker à attendre ses ennemis. Il était fait pour l'action, et cela y ressemblait beaucoup plus. Aussi, monta-t-il dans sa chambre, en quête d'un grand sac de voyage, qu'il trouva dans son placard. Il y plaça ses munitions, sa lampe torche et ses sabres, gardant le fusil en bandoulière. Puis il tomba sur une combinaison de plongée sombre. Il se regarda dans la glace, et se dit que s'il avait encore à se cacher, sa tenue rouge pétante ne l'aiderait pas. Aussi se déshabilla-t-il entièrement (oubliant que Fantasio l'observait attentivement) et enfila-t-il la combinaison. Il prit également un bonnet noir pour cacher ses cheveux de feu, une boussole, puis il fit le tour de la maison, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Dans la salle de bains, il vida les placards de tout matériel médical : sparadraps, pansements, alcool désinfectant… et se confectionna une trousse de secours. Quand il fut fin prêt, il attrapa les clés de la voiture, et sortit de la maison, son sac sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture, il eut la vague impression que quelque chose avait changé. Ne prêtant pas plus attention à ce pressentiment, il démarra, appuya sur l'accélérateur…. Et dut tout de suite écraser le frein pour éviter de s'emplafonner dans l'arbre qui se trouvait à cinq cents mètres de leur maison. Hébété, il crut qu'il avait eu une absence. Aussi tourna-t-il le volant pour remettre la voiture sur la route, et appuya-t-il de nouveau sur l'accélérateur. La voiture bondit à une vitesse folle, et Spirou dut s'arrêter de nouveau :  
« Fantasio, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
Il ne pouvait pas conduire comme ça : la voiture était beaucoup trop rapide, et son cerveau n'avait pas le temps d'enregistrer les informations de la route pour les transmettre à son corps et manoe uvrer la voiture. Il décida donc de se mettre en pilote automatique : il entra la destination, et appuya sur « valider ». La commande vocale de la turbotraction s'alluma, et lui dit :  
« Bonjour Spirou. Attachez votre ceinture, je vous prie ».  
Spirou ne se fit pas prier, et lorsqu'il fut solidement attaché, la voiture bondit en avant, arrachant un cri à Spirou. Mais bientôt, il s'habitua à la vitesse, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, grisé :  
« Fantasio, tu es un génie ! » cria-t-il  
Spirou se laissa conduire. La voiture filait sur l'autoroute, totalement déserte. Les mains libres, il en profita pour fouiller le véhicule,persuadé que Fantasio n'en était pas resté à l'augmentation de la vitesse. En ouvrant la boîte à gants, il se rendit compte, le coe ur gonflé d'amour pour le blond, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : dans la boîte à gants, il avait entreposé deux grenades, un long poignard acéré et un petit mot. Spirou l'attrapa et le lit :  
« Spirou, turbo modifiée : + rapide. Lance flammes directionnel. Grenades + poignard en os. Pneus increv. Commande vocale adaptée. »  
Et le coe ur serré, Spirou lut :  
« I.L.Y »  
Empli d'un courage nouveau, Spirou sentit en lui brûler une flamme guerrière :  
« Qu'ils viennent maintenant. Je les attends ! » se dit-il en installant le poignard à sa ceinture, aux côtés des couteaux de cuisine.  
Il consacra les cinq minutes suivantes à se familiariser le fonctionnement des nouvelles options installées par Fantasio dans la turbotraction. Le reporter avait pensé à tout : il avait intégré ces options à la fois dans la commande vocale et dans le tableau de bord, si bien que Spirou pouvait les utiliser sans problème. Il testa le lance-flammes :  
« Lance-flammes, dit-il tout haut  
- Lance-flammes armé, répondit la commande vocale.  
- Feu à six heures, proclama Spirou  
- Feu à six heures », répéta la commande vocale.  
Spirou se retourna juste à temps pour voir partir une impressionnante langue de feu, qui fit fondre le bitume derrière eux, arrachant un sourire satisfait au rouquin. Il se retourna et demanda à la voiture :  
« Temps restant jusqu'à Champignac.  
- Arrivée à Champignac estimée dans vingt-cinq minutes. »  
Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent sans incident, puis, étreint par une très forte impression de déjà vu, Spirou eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre les hélices d'un hélicoptère ainsi que les moteurs, poussés au maximum, de deux voitures noires :  
« Ah non, c'est pas vrai, comment peuvent-ils aller aussi vite que moi ? » râla-t-il.  
Les avatars se rapprochant, Spirou fut soudain saisi d'un doute désagréable : et si, en modifiant sa propre voiture, Fantasio avait en même temps modifié celle des avatars ?  
« Mon ami, la fête commence », dit Spirou, chassant ces pensées désagréables.  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, pivota sur son siège, et brandit son fusil. Alors qu'il tenait une des voitures dans son viseur, attendant qu'elle soit à sa portée, il entendit des coups de feu, et vit les balles ennemis faire des étincelles sur la route qui filait à toute vitesse :  
« Encore un peu….encore un peu…. », murmura Spirou, jaugeant la distance qui le séparait de ses ennemis.  
« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il, et il appuya sur la gâchette. Les balles criblèrent le pare-choc ennemi, et le conducteur braqua violemment sur le côté pour esquiver. Mais Spirou était à présent à leur portée, et ce fut l'hélicoptère qui riposta. Deux mitrailleuses sortirent des flancs de l'engin, et arrosèrent la turbotraction. Spirou eut tout juste le temps de se baisser :  
« Des mitrailleuses, génial ! maugréa-t-il, turbotraction, esquive !  
- Esquive enclenchée. »  
Alors que l'hélicoptère bombardait de nouveau la voiture, celle-ci se mit à rouler en zigzag, projetant Spirou contre la fenêtre.  
- Lance flammes !  
- Lance flammes armé !  
- Puissance maximale.  
- Puissance maximale, répéta la commande vocale  
- FEU A SIX HEURES ! hurla Spirou  
- Feu à six heures »  
Le lance-flammes s'activa et envoya un jet encore plus meurtrier que le premier, carbonisant une des voitures, qui quitta la route et explosa plus loin. Mais la deuxième et l'hélicoptère avaient habilement esquivé le jet, et Spirou les gratifia d'une nouvelle salve de tirs. Il essaya de viser les pneus de la voiture noire, mais celle-ci esquivait les balles, arrachant un juron à Spirou. Il allait faire une nouvelle tentative lorsque l'avatar passager sortit par la fenêtre, brandit son arme avec une rapidité fulgurante, et tira sur Spirou. Ce dernier esquiva la balle de justesse, mais lorsqu'il ressortit pour riposter, l'hélicoptère fut plus rapide, et une balle vint se loger dans le bras de Spirou, qui poussa un cri :  
« Merde ! »  
Mais l'adrénaline inhiba la douleur : il visa de nouveau, mais subitement la voiture prit un virage tellement serré que Spirou fut projeté en arrière. Ses ennemis se rapprochaient, et continuaient de bombarder la turbotraction :  
« Combien de temps jusqu'à Champignac ?  
- Arrivée à Champignac estimée dans deux minutes.  
- Parfait, on va pouvoir rigoler un peu, dit Spirou, les yeux foudroyants, lance flammes ! »  
Il régla de nouveau le lance flammes en puissance maximale, et fit feu sur ses ennemis, qui esquivèrent encore une fois le jet ardent :  
« C'est pas vrai ! » jura Spirou.  
Se rapprochant du village de Champignac, Spirou décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :  
« Il est hors de question que ces gugus me suivent encore une fois jusqu'au château ».  
Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et sortit une grenade. Conscient du risque, car ses ennemis étaient relativement proches de lui, Spirou proféra une prière silencieuse, et la dégoupilla. Puis il sortit par la fenêtre et la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'hélicoptère,. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : l'engin explosa avec une telle force que la voiture noire fut également enveloppée dans un brasier ardent, explosant à son tour. La turbotraction, emportée par sa vitesse et projetée par le souffle de la double-explosion, fit une violente embardée et quitta la route. Elle dévala la pente, faisant plusieurs tonneaux, Spirou balloté en tout sens, avant de s'immobiliser. Le rouquin avait à peine ordonné à la voiture de se dégager lorsque s'écrasèrent lourdement, à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, l'hélicoptère et la voiture en flammes. L'adrénaline redescendant, Spirou se mit à grimacer de douleur : son bras commençait à saigner abondamment. Estimant que la route était trop dangereuse, Spirou enclencha le propulseur et commanda à la voiture de voler directement jusqu'au château, ce qu'elle fit. Quand ils furent en vue de l'édifice, Spirou poussa un soupir de soulagement, bientôt rompu par de nouveaux coups de feu. Il sursauta et s'aperçut avec horreur que la cour entière du château était occupée par une trentaine d'avatars armés jusqu'aux dents :  
« Demi-tour…Turbotraction, demi-tour nom de nom ! s'écria-t-il »  
Ignorant la douleur de son bras, Spirou leva de nouveau son arme et tira sur ses adversaires qui arrivaient en courant sur lui. Alors que deux d'entre eux s'effondraient et disparaissaient, la voiture fit un tour complet sur elle-même et fonça en sens inverse :  
« Destination : forêt de Champignac, cria Spirou  
- Destination validée : forêt de Champignac. Arrivée estimée dans : 15 secondes. »  
La voiture vira subitement de bord et se dirigea vers la grande masse sombre à l'ouest du château. Elle s'enfonça vite à travers les arbres, coupant à travers les sentiers. Mais bientôt, elle dut s'arrêter net, comme il fallait s'y attendre, car les sous bois devenaient trop épais.  
Projeté en avant, Spirou fut ramené brutalement sur son siège par la ceinture de sécurité.

Là, il resta immobile pendant une dizaine de secondes, haletant, essayant de calmer les battements de son coe ur :  
« Nom de nom…. Le virus s'adapte beaucoup trop vite, s'il est capable de me tendre deux embuscades, mes chances sont vraiment minces », se dit-il.  
Tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit que le silence de la forêt. Mais il se dit qu'il devait vite échafauder un plan, car il était sûr que les avatars s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Fort heureusement, la nuit tombait, et bien que Spirou ne raffolât pas de l'idée de se faire de nouveau courser par une batterie de chiens, il préférait que ce fût de nuit, car il pourrait mieux se dissimuler :  
« Mais comment je vais faire pour atteindre le laboratoire du comte ? » se demanda-t-il.  
Mais avant d'échafauder son plan, il se dit qu'il était préférable qu'il se soigne, car il perdait trop de sang.  
« Non, cette fois vous ne m'aurez pas, bande de…. Aaah…. » gémit-il.  
Il ouvrit son sac et attrapa la trousse de secours qu'il avait confectionnée chez lui. Il commença par en sortir une pince à épiler : ne pouvant prendre le risque que la blessure s'infecte, il devait extraire la balle. Aussi détacha-t-il sa ceinture qu'il plaça entre ses dents, inspira-t-il un grand coup et se mit-il au travail . Aussi délicatement qu'il put, il écarta sa peau et sa chair à vif, cherchant la balle des yeux et grognant de douleur. Il finit par la repérer et attrapa la pince. Il l'approcha doucement de la masse sombre et sanguinolente, et tenta une première fois de la saisir, mais la pince ripa sur l'objet et s'enfonça dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri:  
"Saleté de bon sang de..." jura-t-il, des larmes de douleur aux yeux.  
Il dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence: cette fichue balle était trop grosse pour la pince. Aussi jeta t il cette dernière d'un geste rageur:  
"NOM DE NOM, cria-t-il pour se donner du courage, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit!"  
Replaçant la ceinture entre ses dents, il prit une autre inspiration, et, en poussant un cri de guerre, plongea ses doigts dans la plaie. Fermant les yeux, il fourragea dans sa chair, cherchant à attraper cette maudite balle qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Grognant de douleur, mordant la ceinture à l'en déchirer, il finit par la saisir fermement, et tira d'un coup sec, arrachant un vaisseau sanguin au passage. La douleur fut fulgurante, et il poussa un cri étouffé par la ceinture, puis plaqua vivement sa main sur la blessure, qui saignait deux fois plus. Il entoura son avant bras de sa ceinture:  
"Mille millions de milliards de bon sang de bois..." jura-t-il entre ses dents.  
Il attrapa sa trousse de l'autre main, la vida sur le plancher, et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool:  
"Allez courage, vieux, c'est bientôt fini..." se dit-il.  
Il déboucha la bouteille, et poussant un nouveau cri de guerre, la versa sur la plaie, qui brûla comme s'il avait été sur un bûcher. Serrant de toutes ses forces la ceinture entre ses dents, il plaqua vivement la main sur la blessure pour calmer la douleur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Puis, poussant un soupir, il attrapa un rouleau de sparadrap, qu'il déroula et déchira avec ses dents, avant d'appliquer sur sa plaie. Il enroula le bandeau de manière ferme, mais en prenant garde à ne pas couper la circulation. Puis il pressa le tout, et la blancheur du pansement se teinta immédiatement de rouge. Sa besogne finie, le front et les joues humides, il se laissa retomber sur son siège, et poussa un long soupir: "Eh bien je n'aurai jamais autant morflé que dans cette histoire, moi!" murmura-t-il  
Il resta un moment immobile, fermant les yeux, puis se rendit compte avec un sursaut qu'il était en train de s'endormir :  
" Ola, ola...Ca n'est vraiment pas le moment de piquer un roupillon, mon vieux", se dit-il.  
Juste à ce moment, il entendit des aboiements résonner dans le crépuscule, qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement son premier réveil.  
" Eh merde. Jamais moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes", jura-t-il  
Il ramassa son sac sur le plancher, y fourra pêle-mêle la trousse de secours ainsi que les grenades de la boîte à gants, te cala le tout sur son épaule. Avant de sortir de la voiture, il ordonna à la commande vocale :  
" Turbotraction, sors moi un plan de ma situation par rapport au château de Champignac, avec les reliefs de terrain.  
- Impression de carte en cours", répondit la commande vocale  
Il attendit quelques secondes, puis l'ordinateur de bord imprima le fameux plan, que Spirou étudia avec attention: à l'en croire, il se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres au nord ouest du château. Subitement, il eut une idée : remettant le moteur en marche, il alluma également les phares à leur puissance maximum. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas brouiller l'odorat des chiens, il espérait gagner du temps en détournant un peu l'attention de leurs maîtres, pendant que lui partait dans l'autre sens. Armé de sa carte, de son fusil et de son sac, il sortit de la turbotraction, et s'enfonça dans les bois rougeoyants sous le soleil couchant.


	6. Psychoses

Les yeux collés sur sa carte et sur sa boussole, le corps entier lui faisant souffrir le martyre à force de charger le sac et le fusil avec un bras blessé, Spirou tentait de garder la tête froide. La carte était très détaillée, montrant les reliefs, mais dans la nuit d'encre, il était extrêmement difficile de s'y retrouver, armé seulement d'une lampe torche. De plus, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop utiliser cette dernière : il avait gagné un peu de répit en attirant ses adversaires vers la turbotraction allumée, mais les chiens, eux, n'étaient pas dupes, ils l'avaient tout de suite suivi à la trace, et la lumière de sa lampe risquait à tout moment de trahir sa position. Jusqu'ici, Spirou s'était assez bien débrouillé pour garder une certaine distance entre lui et ses poursuivants, mais il sentait que petit à petit, sa chance tournait. Se tuant les yeux sur la carte, il tourna un moment sur lui-même, et repéra la petite colline sur laquelle il était. Se repositionnant par rapport au château, il détermina qu'il devait marcher vers l'est et, il se remit en route, mais trébucha sur une souche: il dégringola la colline avec son sac et son fusil, et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le coup partit, résonnant dans la nuit avec une netteté effrayante. Spirou poussa un juron, avant d' atterrir tête la première dans un petit étang vaseux. Se relevant, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la boue, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait perdu la kalachnikov dans sa chute, ainsi que le sac.

"Merde...merde...MERDE!" s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Il se mit à remuer l'eau sombre de tous les côtés, cherchant frénétiquement ses affaires. Il finit par remettre la main sur le sac, mais déjà, il entendait ses poursuivants accourir, attirés par le bruit du coup de feu. Aussi, sans réfléchir, Spirou prit la plus grande inspiration de sa vie, renfonça le sac au fond de l'eau, et l'y suivit lui-même, en apnée, fermant les yeux pour éviter de les blesser avec l'eau viciée. S'aplatissant au maximum dans la vase, remuant le moins possible pour économiser son souffle, il attendit. De très loin, il entendit des aboiements, des ordres lancés, et il sentit l'eau remuer légèrement. A tout moment, il s'attendait à sentir des crocs s'enfoncer dans ses jambes, des mains puissantes le tirer en arrière, ou pire, se faire directement tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Il se demanda s'il se réveillerait cette fois, et, immobile dans ce monde glacé de ténèbres et de silence, il fit son possible pour garder son sang-froid, pour ne pas penser à la mort qui l'avait déjà emporté une fois pour de vrai, et qui le guettait à chaque instant.

L'attente lui parut interminable, et l'air vint à manquer. Il tendait l'oreille comme il pouvait mais n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses adversaires avaient passé leur chemin. Il s'efforça donc de tenir encore le coup, mais les secondes lui paraissaient des heures...  
Une seconde...  
Une seconde... Ses poumons commençaient à crier grâce.  
Encore une seconde...Non, non, pas maintenant... Allez Spirou, encore un effort, se dit-il  
Ses poumons brûlaient à présent, et il n'y tint plus. Il releva la tête un peu trop vite à son goût , et eut l'impression que la bouffée désespérée qu'il prenait s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'immobilisa, essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, mais il était seul. De l'autre côté de l'étang , il perçut les aboiements:  
"Nom de nom, ils m'ont devancé."  
Puis il réfléchit:  
"Après tout c'est peut être une bonne chose... Je préfère ne pas les avoir aux fesses."  
Il se redressa, attrapa son sac, et le hissa sur la berge. Puis il retourna à l'eau et se mit en quête de son fusil. Il tâtonna un moment, puis, avec un grognement de satisfaction, finit par mettre la main dessus. Il tira l'arme de la vase dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée, et retourna sur la berge en la serrant fermement dans sa main, avant de la remettre en bandoullière. Il décida également, au cas où, de replacer ses épées dans son dos :  
« Pas question de les perdre bêtement, se dit-il.  
Allégé, il remit son sac sur son épaule, et, dégoulinant, entreprit de faire le tour de l'étang pour se remettre en route. Mais subitement, il se frappa le front:  
"Nom de nom... LA CARTE!"

Il resta un moment pétrifié. Sans carte, il allait avoir un mal de chien à retrouver son chemin dans cet enfer vert. Il retourna au sommet de la colline, là où il avait trébuché, se rappelant qu'il l'avait lâchée en tombant. Mais il chercha partout, et ne parvint pas à remettre la main dessus. Fermant les yeux il soupira:  
"Bon...pas de panique. Il me reste ma boussole, et le château est à l'est d'ici. Il suffit de ne pas trop faire de détours." se dit-il, sortant l'instrument de sa poche.  
Précautionneusement, il redescendit la colline, et fit le tour de l'étang, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les bois. Il marcha un moment à travers les branches, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose étrange : alors que toute forêt qui se respecte est une véritable symphonie quand vient la nuit, celle-ci résonnait au contraire par son silence : pas un souffle de vent, pas une chouette, pas un mulot, pas un insecte…. Il régnait un silence de mort :  
« Allons, ton cerveau n'a juste pas eu le temps de tout créer, tout ceci est virtuel, c'est normal qu'il y ait des incohérences », se dit Spirou pour se rassurer.  
Mais cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le noir, il sentit son coe?ur se glacer lentement, étreint par un sentiment sournois de peur et d'insécurité, comme s'il était observé. Bientôt, il en vint à regretter les aboiements des chiens. Toujours guidé par sa boussole, il déboucha bientôt sur une clairière faiblement éclairée par la lune. Un peu ragaillardi par cette nouvelle luminosité, il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien familière derrière lui :  
« Spirou ! »  
Il sursauta comme jamais, et fit volte-face, se retrouvant devant Fantasio. Muet de stupeur, il écarquilla les yeux, puis finit par articuler :  
« Fantasio, nom de nom, je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu as réussi à rétablir la communication ? »  
Le blond ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il s'approcha lentement de Spirou, qui eut soudain un drôle de pressentiment :  
« Fantasio, mon vieux, il y a un problème ? »  
Son ami ne répondit toujours pas, et le fixa un moment, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Puis subitement, à la grande horreur de Spirou, son visage se tordit de manière surnaturelle : ses yeux se révulsèrent et s'exorbitèrent, et un trou béant s'ouvrit au niveau de la bouche, dans un hurlement démoniaque d'outre-tombe. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, le rouquin recula si vivement qu'il trébucha et tomba en arrière, tandis que l'apparition se jetait sur lui. Rapide comme l'éclair, Spirou sortit de sa ceinture le poignard en os que Fantasio lui avait programmé, et le plongea dans le corps du monstre, qui disparut aussitôt dans un rire paradoxal et caverneux. Tremblant, haletant, Spirou resta un moment immobile, serrant le couteau dans sa main :  
« …c..calme-toi mon…mon vieux….C'est un tour du…du virus. », bégaya-t-il à haute-voix.  
Tout seul, allongé dans l'herbe au beau milieu de la clairière, Spirou repensa à ce que Fantasio lui avait appris :  
« Méfie-toi de tout ce qui peut te toucher, ce sont des créations de ton cerveau, et le virus y a accès ».  
Il en déduisit que le virus avait trouvé un moyen de se servir de son cerveau pour l'attaquer de manière encore plus sournoise : il n'avait désormais plus aucun endroit où se cacher. Son propre cerveau devenait un danger en soi, et risquait, par les terreurs qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, de le faire repérer.  
« Il faut absolument que j'atteigne le laboratoire du comte, sinon je vais devenir fou » , murmura Spirou.  
Il se releva, et, empli d'adrénaline et de peur, il chargea son sac sur son épaule, ignorant la douleur de son bras. Il se remit à marcher, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à se mettre à courir, suivant toujours la direction orientale. Mais juste avant de pénétrer de nouveau à travers les arbres, Spirou poussa un cri : à la lisière des arbres, se trouvait de nouveau cette créature au visage épouvantable, et le rouquin repartit en sens inverse. Mais bientôt, il entendit un râle fantomatique derrière lui, lui indiquant que la créature l'avait pris en chasse. La terreur lui fit oublier toute prudence, et il fit volte-face. Courant en marche arrière, il brandit son arme, et hurlant de rage, arrosa la créature qui se précipitait sur lui, et qui disparut instantanément dans le même rire caverneux. Spirou frissonna de la tête aux pieds, et entendit bientôt de nouveau les aboiements des chiens qui revenaient dans sa direction :  
« Et voilà, le virus a réussi son coup… Il m'a poussé à trahir ma position ».  
Il fila sans demander son reste, mais fut contraint de virer au sud, ses ennemis venant de l'est. Il s'enfonça de nouveau à travers les arbres, sautant habilement par-dessus les souches, écartant les branches qui lui giflaient le visage. Il courut pendant un long moment à l'aveuglette, actionnant sa torche de temps en temps pour voir où il mettait les pieds, puis il s'adossa à un arbre, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille : le silence s'était de nouveau installé. Il voulut rallumer sa torche pour voir où il était, mais celle-ci résista :  
« Ah non, NON ! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher dans un moment pareil ! » s'écria-t-il. Il la frappa plusieurs fois, poussant des jurons sophistiqués, et finit par faire jaillir un jet lumineux, qui frappa de plein fouet un visage placé tout près du sien : celui de Fantasio.  
« Pourquoi cours-tu, mon coe?ur ? », dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas la sienne. Redoutant de voir de nouveau sa transformation, Spirou poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Eteignant la lampe, il détala dans le noir.

Il courut, zigzagua, sauta à travers les arbres, allumant sa torche au hasard, faisant surgir des ténèbres tantôt le Fantasio maléfique, tantôt cette abominable créature au visage démoniaque. Où qu'il aille, ils apparaissaient, et s'évanouissaient dans les ténèbres avec un rire fantomatique. La peur menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête, et il finit par s'arrêter net, empli d'une fureur nouvelle :  
« Maintenant CA SUFFIT ! » cria-t-il.  
Sentant de nouveau la présence de la créature derrière lui, il prit son courage à deux mains, fit volte-face et alluma la torche : personne. De plus en plus énervé, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, braquant le rayon lumineux sur les arbres, le sol, le ciel :  
« Allez, montre-toi ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! » cria-t-il, maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix. Il avait compris que pour se débarrasser de cette créature, il fallait la confronter, et surmonter sa propre peur :  
« MONTRE-TOI ESPECE DE LACHE ! JE NE TE CRAINS PAS ! hurla-t-il  
- Tu devrais. Je suis ton pire cauchemar », murmura une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna vivement, et braqua la lampe sur Fantasio, immobile.  
« Je suis ta plus profonde peur. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi, chuchota-t-il de cette voix étrange et rauque.  
- Cherche encore, espèce d'ectoplasme ridicule, grogna Spirou, ma plus grande peur ça n'est certainement pas Fantasio.  
- Non, ce n'est pas Fantasio lui-même….Mais sa mort. » déclara la créature, dont le visage se tordit de nouveau. Spirou se força à la contempler, alors que celle-ci se dressait devant lui, démoniaque, un râle sourd s'échappant de ce gouffre sombre qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Le c?oeur glacé, Spirou s'interdit de céder une nouvelle fois à la panique, et il se maîtrisa :  
« Tu n'es pas réel. Fantasio n'est pas mort, il est vivant, il m'attend.  
- Il ne le sera pas toujours, murmura l'apparition, de sa voix fantomatique, il est voué à la pourriture, au décharnement et aux ténèbres….  
- Tais-toi ! ASSEZ ! »  
Spirou ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, puis les rouvrit, et fixa le monstre qui continuait à s'avancer, menaçant :  
« Tu n'es qu'un rejeton du virus, et c'est mon propre cerveau qui t'a créé, je peux donc te détruire.  
- Tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi.  
- Tu paries ? » siffla Spirou d'un air mauvais.  
Alors que le monstre le chargeait et le plaquait au sol, en poussant un hurlement terrifiant, Spirou, fit blocage avec son fusil et ferma les yeux. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il répéta à voix haute :  
« Disparais, disparais, disparais, tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es qu'une création de mon esprit, disparais ! »  
La créature s'acharna encore un moment, puis, comme une bulle de savon, disparut subitement dans un râle guttural. Quand Spirou rouvrit les yeux, il ne rencontra plus que les ténèbres, faiblement éclairés par la lumière de sa torche, tombée à terre. Il respira lentement, écoutant le silence, puis se redressa. Ramassant sa torche, il la promena aux alentours, mais il n'y avait plus trace de la créature ou du Fantasio maléfique. Satisfait, Spirou se remit en marche, mais avec méfiance. Sachant que le virus chercherait à utiliser son cerveau pour l'attaquer de nouveau, ils'efforçait de se construire une barrière mentale, considérant que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était pas réel. Mais il ignorait encore que le virus avait trouvé le moyen de s'insinuer dans son esprit et son coeur.

Se guidant toujours avec sa boussole, le rouquin avait remis le cap vers l'est. Les feuillages avaient un peu perdu en épaisseur, et Spirou y voyait à présent plus clair. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il lui semblait parfois apercevoir, entre les arbres, la silhouette fugitive de Fantasio, mais à chaque fois, Spirou faisait un effort mental pour la faire disparaître, si bien que la créature ne l'attaqua plus. De temps à autre, elle prenait la voix de Fantasio et lui lançait, d'un ton triste :  
« Je vais mourir, Spirou…. Probablement avant toi. Tu le sais. Tu seras seul… Tout seul.»  
Mais Spirou s'interdisait d'écouter. Alors le virus changeait de tactique : au détour d'un chemin, il faisait surgir une scène imaginaire, dans laquelle il montrait Fantasio en train de se faire poignarder, attaquer par un animal sauvage, et qui se soldait toujours par la mort atroce du reporter, qui l'appelait d'un ton suppliant. Bien que doté d'une volonté d'acier, ces visions subites étaient une torture pour Spirou, et elles érodaient petit à petit ses résistances.  
« Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel….. ! » se répétait-il. Mais ses visions étaient tellement réalistes que ses yeux horrifiés avaient du mal à s'en détacher, et il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu la raison, sans compter qu'il entendait les chiens se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.  
Il finit par arriver au bord d'un ravin qu'il connaissait : son c?oeur se remplit d'un peu d'espoir, car il savait qu'il ne se trouvait plus très loin du château. Cependant, son angoisse monta également d'un cran : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour détourner l'attention de la garnison qui l'attendait ? Il se posait la question tout en traversant le ravin sur un gros tronc d'arbre posé en travers, lorsqu'une nouvelle vision apparut devant lui, sur la rive opposée : c'était lui, agenouillé auprès d'un corps allongé dans un cercueil, celui de Fantasio. Spirou s'arrêta net, hypnotisé par cette nouvelle scène fantomatique, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux : le Spirou virtuel pleurait à chaudes larmes au son d'un requiem funéraire, Spip sur son épaule, et il tenait la main d'un Fantasio mort, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Son cerveau et son c?oeur, épuisés, ressentirent la douleur comme si elle était réelle :  
« Non…Non, ce n'est pas réel…. Sortez de ma tête…. SORTEZ ! cria-t-il, se prenant la tête dans les mains, espérant mettre fin à cette torture visuelle et sonore.  
- Qui te dit que tout ça n'est pas réel ? Qui te dit que Fantasio est toujours en vie ? Qu'il t'attend ? demanda la voix de son meilleur ami.  
- Je rêve….Je sais…La machine…Le comte…Les hologrammes…., répondit Spirou, tombant à genoux sur le tronc, menaçant de tomber dans le gouffre, tentant de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs et à ses dernières certitudes.  
- Et qui te dit que Fantasio, le comte, la machine, tout cela existe vraiment ? Et si tu étais en train de rêver depuis le début ? »  
Spirou leva les yeux de nouveau vers le bout du ravin, où continuait de se dérouler le film maléfique. Tétanisé, il s'y vit à l'enterrement de Fantasio, pleurant alors qu'on recouvrait le cercueil de terre. Il se vit ensuite dans le laboratoire du château de Champignac, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, et il s'entendit demander au comte, penché au dessus de lui :  
« Endormez-moi, et faites en sorte que je puisse revoir mon cher Fantasio. Je ne veux jamais me réveiller, je veux à jamais rester avec lui ».  
Complètement perdu, Spirou laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Non, ce n'était pas possible…. Et si tout ça était vrai ? Si son cerveau tentait de lui rappeler ce qui s'était vraiment passé, et que tout ce dont il se souvenait (l'appel du comte, la machine…) n'était en fait que création de son esprit ? Tout concordait : il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé dans son lit la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, et c'était Fantasio qui lui avait raconté toute cette histoire de machine, d'expérience du comte, et de laboratoire. Et si Fantasio était vraiment mort ? Et si Spirou, de chagrin, avait perdu la raison et s'était vraiment fait plonger dans un coma artificiel seulement pour revoir son meilleur ami ? Si ce manque qu'il ressentait depuis le début, si le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Fantasio, si tout cela n'était que l'écho de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait dans la réalité ? Et si les avatars, l'homme au masque rouge, si tout cela n'était que des mécanismes d'autodestruction, ou une partie de son cerveau qui cherchait à le réveiller ?  
« Fantasio…. Oh mon dieu, Fantasio…. Non, non…non…. Tu es vivant….Tu es vivant », se répétait-il pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir. Soudain pris d'une crise de rage, il se releva d'un bond, arma son fusil, et vida le chargeur sur cette fenêtre épouvantable qui lui montrait un monde qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle disparut immédiatement, mais Spirou continua à tirer, en proie à une émotion qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Lorsque la gâchette s'actionna dans le vide, il se laissa de nouveau retomber sur le tronc d'arbre.

Respirant lentement, profondément, il tenta pendant une longue minute de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits :  
« Réfléchis Spirou…Le virus ment, il essaie de te manipuler…. »  
Se répétant que Fantasio n'était pas mort, refusant de croire à ce que la voix lui avait raconté, il remit des cartouches dans son arme, se releva en reniflant, et reprit sa route. Il était presque arrivé à l'autre bout du ravin, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit non loin de lui, et une balle vint lui déchirer la jambe : le virus avait de nouveau réussi son coup, et Spirou, dans son émotion, avait été repéré. Poussant un cri, il dérapa sur le tronc d'arbre, et perdit son sac et sa boussole qui allèrent s'écraser au fond du gouffre. Se rattrapant de justesse, sa jambe lui faisant souffrir le martyre, Spirou se débattit avec la force du désespoir, et parvint à se hisser de nouveau sur le tronc, tandis qu'il entendait des pas accourir dans sa direction, et le concert d'aboiements canins reprendre. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser prendre, Spirou rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait et tenta de se relever, mais sa jambe était en trop mauvais état: il eut tout juste la force de ramper sur l'autre bord du ravin. La douleur était atroce, et il ne pouvait plus espérer se lever. Il continua à s'éloigner du ravin, rampant avec difficulté, puis s'adossa à un arbre. Il brandit sa kalachnikov, et vérifia le chargeur : il ne lui restait qu'une cartouche, tout le reste s'étant échoué au fond du ravin. Il referma pourtant le chargeur et leva le fusil, s'apprêtant à faire feu jusqu'à la dernière balle sur ses ennemis. Bientôt, dans la pâle lumière de la lune, surgirent pas moins d'une douzaine d'hommes masqués, ainsi que trois grands chiens rouges à l'allure féroce. Comme ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, Spirou n'hésita pas une seconde : il vida son chargeur sur eux, et réussit à en éliminer quatre. Mais les chiens furent plus rapides, et lui foncèrent droit dessus. Son arme vide, Spirou la jeta sur le côté, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le poignard à sa ceinture que les chiens étaient sur lui, et il dut faire appel à toute sa force pour empêcher leurs crocs acérés d'atteindre sa gorge. Mais ceux-ci se vengèrent sur ses bras et ses mains, mordant et griffant férocement sa chair. Spirou se battit comme un lion, et finit par envoyer un coup de poing magistral à l'un des molosses, qui recula, libérant une des mains de Spirou, que celui-ci porta immédiatement à sa ceinture. Tirant de le poignard de Fantasio, il le planta en hurlant de rage dans le dos du monstre qui déchirait sa combinaison. L'animal poussa un jappement de douleur et recula, mais l'autre revint à l'assaut, accueilli lui aussi par un coup de poignard en plein c?our, et disparaissant sur le coup. Les deux autres molosses s'apprêtaient de nouveau à lui sauter dessus, lorsqu'une voix grave et métallique tonna :« Stop ! », et des mains puissantes agrippèrent Spirou, le relevant de force. Ayant un pressentiment, Spirou eut tout juste le temps de cacher son poignard dans la manche de sa combinaison, le remplaçant dans sa main par un des couteaux de sa ceinture, qui fut aussitôt arraché par l'un des avatars, comme il l'avait prévu. On le désarma entièrement, et on lui attacha solidement les mains dans le dos. Vaincu, grimaçant de douleur, Spirou baissa la tête. Quand il fut ligoté, impuissant, il sentit des fusils le pousser brutalement en avant. Encadré par les avatars, il fut contraint de se laisser conduire, la mort dans l'âme.

« Mais….qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! s'écria Fantasio  
- Sac à vinyle, nous avons vraiment sous-estimé le virus, s'exclama le comte  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette armée, cette… créature abominable qui se fait passer pour moi ? s'emporta Fantasio, s'arrachant les cheveux devant l'écran.  
Le reporter et les deux savants avaient assisté à l'expédition mouvementée de Spirou, depuis son départ de chez lui à son arrivée à Champignac, en passant par la course poursuite sur l'autoroute, la fuite du château, et ils venaient d'assister au combat de Spirou avec le Fantasio maléfique et à la transformation démoniaque de ce dernier.  
- Fascinant…. Absolument fascinant. », murmura Zorglub, hypnotisé.  
Fantasio bondit sur ses pieds et le saisit une nouvelle fois par le col :  
« Et un oe?il au beurre noir pour accompagner votre nez cassé, vous trouveriez ça fascinant ? hurla-t-il  
- Mes enfants, calmez-vous enfin ! s'interposa le comte, la situation est grave. Le virus a trouvé le moyen d'utiliser le cerveau de Spirou, et il est en train d'éprouver la lucidité de notre jeune ami en lui imposant des traumatismes à répétition…  
- En clair, il est en train de le rendre fou, c'est ça ? cria Fantasio en faisant volte-face vers le comte  
- C'est cela. Je pense que le virus essaie de démolir les résistances de Spirou pour pouvoir le capturer et le tuer plus facilement. »  
Il jeta un oe?il inquiet sur l'électroencéphalogramme et l'électrocardiogramme, qui montraient tous deux des courbes inquiétantes :  
« Vous voyez, le virus est en train d'épuiser Spirou mentalement, et cela a des conséquences sur son coe?ur.  
- Mais le X1 le protège, non ? demanda Fantasio  
- Certes, mais les effets se dissipent assez rapidement, et je crois que nous arrivons à la fin de son efficacité, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Dans une heure, il se sera résorbé dans son organisme, et j'ai peur que l'épuisement ait raison de notre ami.  
- Alors il faudra lui en injecter de nouveau ! argua Fantasio  
- Hélas, il ne m'en reste que très peu. Il faut espérer que d'ici là, nous aurons d'autres options. »  
Fantasio se retourna vers l'ordinateur, détestant ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il regarda Spirou avancer dans la forêt sombre, harcelé de tous les côtés par des répliques de lui-même qui lui lançaient des paroles qu'il ne pouvait entendre, et par des visions mettant en scène la mort du blond :  
« Nom d'une pipe, ce virus est d'une perversité sans égale. » murmura-t-il.  
Puis il assista à la scène du ravin, et au lâcher prise de Spirou. Le comte, regardant les images que le virus projetait au rouquin, comprit ce qui se passait :  
« Sac à papier…. C'est le comble de la manipulation psychologique. Le virus est en train de faire croire à Spirou que tout, depuis le début, n'est qu'un rêve, et que dans la réalité, vous êtes mort, expliqua-t-il, interprétant le film imaginaire auquel assistait, en pleurant, le Spirou virtuel.  
- Mais c'est monstrueux ! Il va vraiment le rendre fou ! s'exclama Fantasio  
- Extraordinaire…. Ce virus est extraordinaire », chuchota Zorglub, admiratif.  
Se retenant de lui décocher un nouveau coup de poing, Fantasio inspira profondément, et fut subitement alerté par les moniteurs médicaux, qui s'étaient mis à biper de manière alarmante :  
« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur le comte ? demanda-t-il, affolé, se ruant sur Spirou endormi, le comte sur ses talons.  
- Ce que je craignais : le virus commence à atteindre les fonctions vitales de Spirou à travers la manipulation psychologique.  
- Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le cerveau de Spirou, ni invoquer autant d'avatars, sans utiliser énormément de mémoire virtuelle ?  
- Je crois qu'il a réellement placé ses priorités sur l'élimination de Spirou, et il utilise la mémoire virtuelle qu'il draine des secteurs en sommeil : cela lui permet de mettre en place des attaques bien plus efficaces et dangereuses.  
Fantasio leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Ca n'en finira donc jamais ?! », s'écria-t-il.  
Les moniteurs s'emballèrent de nouveau, et le blond et les deux savants assistèrent à l'attaque et à la capture de Spirou :  
« Sabre de bois, ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.  
- Quoi, quoi, QUOI ?le pressa Fantasio, à bout de nerfs.  
- Mes amis, cela veut dire qu'ils l'emmènent au château, où doit l'attendre le coe?ur du virus. Ca veut dire aussi que le moment est venu pour nous d'agir, et de sortir Spirou de cet enfer », déclara le comte.

Epuisé, trébuchant, Spirou suivait docilement ses ravisseurs, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre. Abattu, meurtri, blessé de toutes parts, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'en finir. Le cinéma d'horreur que le virus lui avait imposé au bord du ravin avait planté en lui le germe du doute, qui se développait de plus en plus. Il se dit que si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et que Fantasio était réellement mort, alors il n'avait plus ni l'envie ni la force de vivre. Il se mit à languir le repos éternel, et, fermant les yeux, se visualisa de nouveau dans les bras de Fantasio, et cette vision lui fit mal. Il pensa à Spip avec tristesse, et se dit qu'il était peut-être mort, lui aussi, sinon Spirou ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Aussi laissait-il ses ravisseurs le pousser sans ménagement à travers la forêt, le forcer à se relever à coups de pieds lorsque, trébuchant sur une racine, il s'effondrait la tête dans la poussière. Après une marche qui lui parut interminable, alors qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement à force de perdre du sang, la procession macabre sortit de la forêt, et se dirigea vers la destination initiale de Spirou : le château de Champignac. Ils entrèrent tous dans la cour, dans laquelle une quinzaine d'avatars, placés en ligne devant les marches du château, formaient un rideau de sang au masque sombre. Spirou fut conduit devant les marches, et l'un de ses ravisseurs lui décocha un violent coup de crosse dans le dos. Poussant un juron et grimaçant de douleur, Spirou tomba à genoux, puis releva la tête vers l'entrée du château. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et, comme Spirou s'y attendait, l'homme au masque rouge en sortit, impérial. Il descendit lentement les marches, et les avatars s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança vers Spirou, puis s'arrêta devant lui :  
« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus contrarier mes plans. » dit-il de sa voix métallique que Spirou connaissait bien désormais.  
Le rouquin ne répondit pas.  
« Eh bien, je vois qu'en plus d'avoir été capturé, vous avez perdu votre langue impertinente ».  
Pas de réponse.  
Le virus le contourna et tendit la main vers l'avatar qui avait confisqué les armes de Spirou. Celui-ci lui tendit de nouveau une des épées, et le virus vint se replacer devant le rouquin.  
« Je crois que nous sommes en situation de « déjà vu », comme vous autres humains appelez cela."  
Alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, prêt à l'exécuter de nouveau, Spirou sentit le poignard de Fantasio contre son avant-bras. Il se souvint de la turbotraction modifiée, du livre vert, il se souvint de la manière dont le blond lui avait sauvé la vie dans l'immeuble de la rédaction, et surtout, il se souvint du petit mot placé soigneusement dans la turbotraction, avec seulement ces trois lettres : I.L.Y. Il se dit que s'il devait mourir, il mourrait pour Fantasio, la tête haute. Aussi fixa-t-il le coeur du virus à travers son masque rouge, et lui lança-t-il :  
« Laissez-moi au moins mourir dignement, espèce de lâche. Pourquoi me tuer les mains ligotées dans le dos, désarmé ? Décidément, vous me décevez ».  
La ruse de Spirou fit mouche : le virus ayant été créé par Zorglub, tout programme informatique qu'il soit, il avait hérité de son orgueil. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire:  
"Décidément, vous autres humains êtes des créatures étonnantes. Stupides, mais étonnantes. Qu'on lui donne une épée." ordonna-t-il.  
On s'exécuta et Spirou se trouva bientôt avec un sabre en main, son poignard toujours caché dans la manche de sa combinaison. Il se releva avec difficulté, ignorant la douleur de son corps entier lacéré, griffé, mordu, de sa jambe déchiquetée, et se planta férocement et courageusement face à son ennemi. Formant un cercle autour d'eux, les avatars restèrent immobiles tandis que les deux adversaires se tournaient lentement autour. Ce fut Spirou qui attaqua le premier. Il se jeta sur le virus en brandissant son sabre, mais celui-ci para le coup avec une désinvolture lasse, dont la force désarçonna pourtant le rouquin, qui tituba en arrière. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre, et revint à la charge, l'attaquant sur son flanc droit. Là encore, le virus para sans problème, et cette fois, dans un geste d'une rapidité fulgurante, répondit en enfonçant la pointe de sa lame dans le bras blessé de Spirou. Ce dernier poussa un cri et recula, tandis que le virus, malfaisant, ricanait. Le combat se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Spirou attaquant sans relâche, le virus répondant par des parades impressionnantes et des coups bien placés, toujours visant les blessures du rouquin. Mais au bout d'un moment, le virus sembla s'ennuyer: alors que Spirou l'attaquait de nouveau, il leva la main droite sur lui et le jeune homme glapit : son sabre était devenu brûlant, et carbonisait sa main. Il dut lâcher prise, et le virus éclata d'un grand rire sinistre. Avant que Spirou n'ait pu faire un geste, le monstre leva de nouveau la main et serra le poing: le rouquin sentit sa gorge s'écraser de plus en plus, et il suffoqua. Le virus, le bras toujours tendu, le remonta dans les airs, et les pieds de Spirou décollèrent du sol. Suspendu dans le vide, étranglé par cette main invisible, le journaliste commençait à voir des étoiles lorsque le virus le relâcha, et le projeta avec une telle violence que son dos alla s'écraser contre la façade du château. Il retomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut de nouveau soulevé de terre: le virus lui fit faire une pirouette, puis le balança à travers une des fenêtres. Spirou roula sur le plancher du salon, couvert d'égratignures. Il allait sortir son poignard de sa manche lorsqu'un lourd pied se posa brutalement sur lui et le plaqua au sol, enfonçant les bouts de verre dans sa peau, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Sans ménagement il fut traîné de nouveau dans la cour, et jeté aux pieds du virus. Celui ci souleva encore le rouquin à moitié mort dans les airs et serra de nouveau sa gorge. De son autre main, il brandit le sabre, et s'avança:  
"Assez ri. Passons aux choses sérieuses."

"Lâche! LACHE! Espèce d'immonde tas de polygones, déchet électronique! » rugit Fantasio, le poing en l'air.  
Ulcéré, il assistait au combat inégal entre Spirou et le virus. Ce dernier étant de plus en plus puissant, il pouvait contrôler tous les objets créés par l'esprit de Spirou, et il venait de faire chauffer son sabre à blanc, désarmant le rouquin. Scandalisé, il trépignait sur place :  
« Mais à la fin, voulez-vous bien vous taire, espèce de grand dadais stupide ? J'essaie de me concentrer ! » râla Zorglub.  
Assis devant le terminal, il était en train d'installer l'antivirus.  
"Et... Et voilà qu'il peut attaquer Spirou à distance!, cria Fantasio, ahuri par la vision du virus en train d'étrangler Spirou dans les airs  
- Oui, c'est logique, il est devenu extrêmement puissant. Maintenant, taisez vous."  
Dévasté, Fantasio obéit, puis:  
« Ok, j'espère pour vous que l'antivirus sera opérationnel d'ici deux minutes, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme  
- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ?, s'impatienta Zorglub  
- Regardez vous-même. »  
Zorglub leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de visualisation : Spirou était immobilisé dans les airs, les mains plaquées sur sa gorge, et le virus d'approchait de lui, la main tendue, l'épée à la main.  
« Il le sera dans une quatre-vingt trois secondes, lâcha Zorglub en accélérant l'allure, Pacôme….  
- J'ai entendu, Zorglub. Dans quatre-vingt trois secondes exactement, j'injecterai l'antidote à Spirou, et Fantasio ouvrira le portail de sortie. Nous sommes tous d'accord ? Rappelez-vous : nous n'avons qu'une chance. »  
Fantasio plaça sa main au dessus de la commande du dispositif de sortie, selon les explications que lui avait données le comte, et, le front dégoulinant de sueur, commença à compter les secondes.

Spirou était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, et cette main d'acier qui lui écrasait la trachée le faisait lentement glisser vers les ténèbres. Comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, il leva l'épée, visant cette fois le cœur de Spirou :  
« Disparaissez, avorton, à jamais ! » lança-t-il de sa voix caverneuse, comme une sentence mortelle. Spirou ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce soit rapide, mais soudain, il retomba lourdement au sol, et sa gorge fut libérée de l'étau invisible. Crachant, hoquetant, il dut prendre quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait : tous les avatars, ainsi que le virus en personne, avaient disparu. Et dans un grand bruit de déchirure, le laboratoire entier disparut, englouti par un vortex gigantesque, d'une blancheur éblouissante. Complètement abasourdi, Spirou resta un moment bouche bée, reculant au sol, avant d'entendre, de très loin, une voix familière qui l'appelait :  
« Spirou ! SPIROU ! C'est moi, Fantasio ! »  
La main toujours plaquée sur sa gorge, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Spirou resta hypnotisé par cette lumière, et ne remarqua pas qu'autour de lui, son monde se disloquait peu à peu : les arbres, l'herbe, le château, le ciel, tout se convertissait lentement en colonnes de chiffres :  
« Spirou ! Allez viens, n'aie pas peur ! Ceci est le portail de sortie de la machine de simulation, dépêche toi, il ne restera pas ouvert longtemps !  
- Fantasio…. ! Fantasio !?», murmura Spirou d'une voix rauque.  
Le cœur rempli d'espoir, il se mit à ramper vers la lumière, s'efforçant de ne pas s'évanouir. Mais subitement, une autre voix s'exclama derrière lui :  
« SPIROU ! NOON ! Pas par là ! »  
Spirou se retourna : c'était Fantasio. Craignant encore une ruse du virus, il fit appel à toute sa volonté, et se releva. Brandissant le poignard en os, il tint le blond en respect :  
« N'approche pas ! cria-t-il  
- Spirou, allons, dit le blond en tendant les bras vers lui, je sais que tu es désorienté, que tu ne sais plus très bien ce qui est réel ou ce qui ne l'est pas, mais écoute-moi. Il est temps de voir la vérité en face. »  
Spirou ne répondit pas, tenant toujours le poignard à bout de bras, tandis que de l'autre côté du vortex, l'autre voix de Fantasio continuait à l'appeler.  
« Spirou, je suis bel et bien mort. Ce que tu as vu dans la forêt, c'était la vérité, lui dit le Fantasio qui s'approchait lentement de lui.  
- NON, TU MENS !  
- Mon amour, écoute moi, dit Fantasio d'un ton suppliant, en s'approchant un peu plus de Spirou. Le comte a bel et bien créé une machine de simulation, mais il l'a faite pour toi, parce que tu le lui as demandé. Spirou, je suis mort dans tes bras lors de notre dernier reportage. »  
Spirou, épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement, finit par craquer. Il éclata en sanglots, s'agrippant à ce poignard qu'il croyait tenir de Fantasio, sentant son cœur se briser au son de ces paroles épouvantables :  
« Non….NON, je ne te crois pas , JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! hurla le rouquin.  
- Spirou ! Quoique le virus est en train de te dire, ne le CROIS PAS, ne l'ECOUTE PAS ! Il te fait perdre du temps ! cria la voix lointaine de l'autre côté du vortex.  
- Spirou, mon cœur, je te dis la vérité, poursuivit Fantasio d'une voix douce. Voici sept ans que la mort nous a séparés. Après mon enterrement, tu étais dévasté, une ruine, une épave. Le comte est venu te voir sans relâche, Spip et lui ont tout fait pour te consoler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et puis un jour, tu as regardé le comte droit dans les yeux, et tu l'as supplié de me faire revenir. Il t'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts, alors tu es entré dans une crise de rage, et tu l'as supplié d'inventer une machine à remonter le temps, quelque chose qui puisse te permettre de me revoir. Le comte a refusé, mais voyant que tu te laissais mourir, il a réfléchi pendant des jours et des nuits, et il a inventé cette machine.  
- Tais toi…. Tout ce que tu me dis est faux, je le sais, répétait Spirou, tremblant de rage.  
- Il t'a expliqué que cette machine te plongerait dans un sommeil éternel, jusqu'à ta mort, un sommeil dans lequel ton monde serait recréé, et dans lequel j'existerais de nouveau, car recréé par ton cerveau. Il a fait en sorte d'effacer de ta mémoire le souvenir de ma mort pour que tu puisses te créer une nouvelle vie. »  
Ses paroles étaient atrocement crédibles, et Spirou, à travers ses larmes, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce Fantasio, si réel, si beau, qui lui parlait de sa voix si tendre, si caractéristique. Hypnotisé, perdu, en proie à un profond désespoir, Spirou n'entendait plus la voix lointaine qui continuait à l'appeler. Il était totalement à la merci de ce Fantasio et de son abominable récit :  
« Mais ton chagrin était trop grand, ta souffrance trop profonde. S'est installée une lutte au fond de toi, qui s'est exprimée à chaque fois que ton esprit créait quelque chose: un côté poussant le cerveau à t'envoyer des messages d'alerte pour t'encourager à te réveiller, et l'autre s'efforçant de maintenir la couverture créée par le comte. Cette histoire de virus, les avatars, les apparitions dans la forêt... C'est ton cerveau qui s'est battu pour que tu te réveilles et que tu acceptes la vérité.  
Le monde autour d'eux continuait à se désagréger, et Fantasio continuait à s'approcher doucement de Spirou, alors que celui-ci reculait, brandissant son poignard, les larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« Spirou, cette lumière que tu vois derrière toi, si tu la traverses, tu te réveilleras, mais je ne serai plus là, continua le blond. Si tu passes cette porte, mon ange, nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais, et je disparaîtrai pour toujours. »  
Spirou se retourna vers le vortex :  
« SPIROU ! Je sais que le virus te fait croire que je suis mort, mais je te jure que c'est faux ! Tout ce qu'il te dit est faux ! Ce n'est pas moi, le vrai Fantasio t'attend de l'autre côté de ce portail ! continuait la voix lointaine,  
- Entends, entends comme ton esprit essaie de te manipuler : il reprend exactement ce que je viens de te dire. N'est-ce pas la preuve que je te dis la vérité ? » se hâta d'arguer Fantasio, s'efforçant de faire taire l'autre voix.  
Il s'approcha de Spirou, qui baissa finalement son poignard, vaincu :  
« Je t'aime, Spirou, je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. Reste avec moi, ne te réveille pas, ne me laisse pas, dit-il, suppliant.  
- Fantasio…mon dieu, Fantasio…. », hoqueta Spirou, avant de baisser la tête, s'abandonnant à son chagrin, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.  
Et ce fut le moment où le virus, car c'était bien lui, commit une erreur. Il s'avança de nouveau et attira le rouquin dans ses bras. Posant sa tête contre son épaule, il enserra ses épaules tremblantes :  
« Làà…..làà…. Nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais. Je te le promets », murmura-t-il.  
Alors, dans l'esprit torturé de Spirou jaillit la phrase à laquelle il s'était raccroché pendant toute cette aventure :  
« Méfie-toi de tout ce qui peut te toucher, Spirou ».  
Du plus profond du cœur du rouquin, surmontant le terrible récit de ce Fantasio qui le serrait contre lui, une lueur de lucidité, poussée par l'instinct, renaquit de ses cendres. Cet instinct lui fit remarquer plusieurs choses : d'abord, l'étreinte de Fantasio était froide, statique. Ensuite, et ce fut ce qui acheva de le convaincre, il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur. Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il laissa le virus, qu'il avait désormais démasqué, prendre son visage en coupe, et l'embrasser gauchement. Mais quand leurs visages se séparèrent, Spirou sourit à travers ses larmes :  
« Bien essayé, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne. », murmura-t-il.  
Puis, d'un geste vif, il enfonça le poignard en os dans le corps du faux Fantasio, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. D'abord feignant la tristesse, il finit par tomber à genoux, et quand il releva la tête, le visage de Fantasio avait disparu, pour laisser place au fameux masque rouge, et à ce rictus que Spirou haïssait. Avant de disparaître, le virus émit un dernier ricanement :  
« Tu crois avoir gagné….Mais tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis vraiment, ni ce qu'il y a derrière ce portail. », dit-il.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, le virus disparut dans un râle, et, libéré de son emprise, Spirou se rendit subitement compte que son monde se désagrégeait de plus en plus vite :  
« Spirou, le virus est mort, mais comme il a corrompu la plus grande partie du logiciel, tout est en train de mourir avec lui ! » cria la voix lointaine de Fantasio.  
L'entendant, Spirou reporta de nouveau son attention sur le vortex. S'il savait à présent que le Fantasio qu'il venait de voir était faux, il ignorait en revanche, comme celui-ci l'avait souligné avant de disparaître, si c'était bien le cœur du virus comme ce qu'il croyait depuis le début, ou si ce n'était qu'une partie de son propre cerveau chargé de l'empêcher de se réveiller. En somme, le doute était toujours là : il ne savait plus que croire, et il ignorait si cette voix qu'il entendait, au-delà du vortex, correspondait bien à son Fantasio à lui, bien réel et bien vivant. Subitement, une pensée le frappa : cette lumière, ce vortex…. C'était peut-être la mort. Et si, sachant que Spirou préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de vivre consciemment avec un fantôme de Fantasio qu'il aurait créé lui-même, son cerveau lui avait menti avec cette histoire de réveil et de retour à la réalité, pour lui cacher qu'il s'agissait en fait de la porte de la mort et l'empêcher de la franchir ?  
Il avait mal à la tête, il avait mal partout, il était fatigué, las et triste. Il s'avança donc vers cette lumière éblouissante qui luttait contre les ténèbres dévorant petit à petit le monde virtuel, et il s'arrêta devant :  
« Spirou, je te jure que si tu meurs, j'irai te chercher jusqu'en enfer, et tous les tourments que les démons t'y auront fait subir ne seront rien en comparaison à ce que je te ferai ! » hurla la voix de Fantasio derrière le vortex.  
Malgré lui, Spirou sourit : il n'y avait que Fantasio pour sortir des absurdités pareilles. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira un grand coup :  
« Si cette porte ouvre sur la mort, peu m'importe, pourvu qu'elle me mène à toi, Fantasio » déclara-t-il.  
Et faisant taire les voix contradictoires qui se disputaient rêve et réalité dans son esprit fatigué, Spirou se jeta à corps perdu dans le vortex, et se laissa emporter par la lumière. 


	7. Le retour

Assis sur le lit, Fantasio tenait la main de Spirou, Spip perché sur son épaule, le cœur étreint par une vive angoisse. A ses côtés, Zorglub se tenait totalement immobile, et le comte triturait sa cravate avec impatience. L'antivirus de Zorglub, comme l'avait craint le comte, n'avait pas été assez efficace pour l'éliminer d'un coup : considérablement affaibli, il avait essayé de retenir Spirou en sortant sa dernière carte : la manipulation psychologique sous la forme de Fantasio. Et surtout, comme il avait fini par s'étendre sur la quasi-totalité du logiciel, sa destruction impliquait celle de tout le reste, y compris d'une partie du dispositif de sortie. C'est pourquoi Spirou n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir, et le virus le savait : jusqu'au bout, il avait essayé de faire perdre du temps au jeune homme, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le portail avant qu'il ne se referme, et l'emporter avec lui dans la mort. A cause du trouble qu'il avait semé dans l'esprit de Spirou, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères, celui-ci avait bien failli ne pas sortir à temps, et il s'était jeté dans le vortex juste au moment où celui-ci se refermait :  
« En clair, Fantasio, lui avait expliqué le comte, ça veut dire que j'ignore si le programme a eu le temps de reconvertir le Spirou virtuel en sa forme réelle, de re-transférer correctement son esprit dans son cerveau. »  
C'est pourquoi tous trois attendaient, les yeux rivés sur les moniteurs médicaux, qui émettaient plutôt des lignes que des courbes, à la grande inquiétude de Fantasio.  
Mais finalement, Spirou ouvrit les yeux, et Fantasio dut se retenir de pousser un cri de joie :  
« Spirou, mon jeune ami, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda le comte en lui retirant une à une ses électrodes.  
Spirou ne répondit pas, et ses yeux papillonnèrent. L'air perdu, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose. Puis quand il tomba sur Fantasio, il s'arrêta net :  
« Fantasio, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Oui… Oh oui, mon vieux Spirou, c'est moi », s'écria Fantasio, la gorge nouée d'émotion.  
Comme Spirou semblait douter, le fixant avec de grands yeux effrayés, Fantasio n'y tint plus. Tendant les bras, il attrapa le rouquin et l'attira brusquement contre lui. Nichant son visage dans son cou, il le serra de toutes ses forces :  
« C'est moi, Spirou, c'est fini…. Tu es sain et sauf, et de retour dans le monde réel. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve », dit-il en le berçant tendrement.  
Spirou ferma les yeux, et son cœur se remplit lentement d'émotion lorsqu'il retrouva le parfum de Fantasio, sa tendresse, la douceur de sa peau, le son de sa voix. Retenant les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge, il s'agrippa bientôt à lui comme un naufragé, en proie à une peur panique de le voir disparaître :  
« Fantasio….Dis moi que tu es réel, que tu es vivant, que tout ça n'est pas encore un rêve… Je t'en prie…, supplia-t-il, entourant son cou de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.  
- Chhuuut…Je suis réel, je suis vivant. Je suis là, Spirou, c'est fini…. Je suis là…. »  
Alors Spirou craqua : tandis qu'une larme de joie coulait sur la joue du grand blond, celui-ci sentit le rouquin sangloter silencieusement dans son épaule, et il resserra son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux, embrassant son oreille.  
« Allons, allons, ne pleure pas, nom d'une pipe, je vais pleurer aussi, et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, dit-il, la gorge serrée.  
- Nom de nom, c'était affreux….Affreux…. Fantasio... J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais», sanglota Spirou.  
Il s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Fantasio, en proie à une émotion intense. Il avait encore du mal à se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, et il s'accrochait désespérément au blond, qui n'avait pas assez de mots pour le calmer. Les larmes coulant le long de son grand nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur, il mettait toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans cette étreinte, se balançant d'avant en arrière, au rythme des sanglots de son compagnon. Puis il ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Spirou, et laissa lui aussi libre cours à ses émotions. Sanglotant doucement en même temps qu'il riait, il releva ses prunelles humides vers le comte et Zorglub, et, de ses lèvres minces, articula silencieusement le mot « merci ». Puis il ferma de nouveaux les yeux, et dans un sourire, il continua à bercer sa moitié, heureux de le sentir bouger, vivre, savourant le contact de son cœur battant contre le sien.  
Les deux compères ne pleuraient quasiment jamais, et le comte le savait : leur émotion était immense, et il comprit qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour se retrouver. Essuyant lui aussi une petite larme, il posa délicatement le bras sur celui de Zorglub, qui, à travers un masque d'indifférence feinte, regardait néanmoins la scène d'un œil humide. Il tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, qui lui fit comprendre son intention. Le grand savant acquiesça ; tous deux se retirèrent discrètement, et sortirent à pas de loups du laboratoire.  
Lentement, Spirou et Fantasio s'apaisèrent, et le rouquin se dégagea doucement des bras du blond. Ils se regardèrent, essuyant tendrement les larmes de l'autre, et, sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Fermant les yeux, ils s'enlacèrent à s'en étouffer, et s'abreuvèrent de la bouche de l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des années. Lorsque leur baiser s'acheva, ils s'appuyèrent front contre front, et poussèrent un grand soupir. Spip sauta alors sur son maître et vint se blottir tout contre lui :  
« Heyy, vieille boule de poils…. Tu m'as sacrément manqué toi, tu sais ? » dit doucement Spirou en riant. Spip émit un petit couinement, et se lova dans son cou, pendant que Fantasio les serrait tous les deux contre lui :  
« Je suis si fatigué…., murmura Spirou, respirant le parfum de la chemise de Fantasio.  
- Je sais mon cœur. Dors, tout va bien, répondit Fantasio.  
- Je….Ne t'en vas pas, dit Spirou, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui  
- Chhhhhhhhhh…Je n'irai nulle part, Spirou. Je reste avec toi. Dors, mon chéri, je suis là. » murmura Fantasio avec tendresse, en resserrant ses bras autour du rouquin.  
Il reprit son mouvement de balancier, chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, embrassant les cheveux de Spirou. Puis, alors que la respiration de Spirou se faisait plus régulière, et que Spip émettait un tout petit ronflement, il allongea doucement le rouquin dans le lit. Lui-même épuisé, il grimpa auprès d'eux, et posant la tête sur les cheveux de Spirou, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, aux côtés des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Quand Spirou se réveilla, il était dans une des chambres du château, couché dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Il resta un moment à observer le dais d'un épais rouge sombre, tâchant de se rappeler où il était. Suis-je éveillé ? Est-ce encore un rêve ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête comme des vautours affamés, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ni Fantasio ni Spip n'étaient auprès de lui, il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore sorti de cette maudite machine. Il se leva, aux aguets, et promena son regard dans la chambre, cherchant des yeux un objet pour se défendre. Il rencontra bientôt une dague suspendue au mur près de la fenêtre, et se dirigea lestement vers elle. Il venait de la décrocher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, lui faisant faire volte-face, brandissant la dague. C'était Fantasio. Arrêté sur le pas de la porte, il ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, et Spirou fut convaincu qu'il allait bientôt se transformer en cette créature spectrale qui l'avait pourchassé dans la forêt. Mais le visage de Fantasio resta le même, et ses yeux s'emplirent de sollicitude pour Spirou :  
« Hey, mon vieux, c'est moi, Fantasio. »  
Spirou ne répondit pas, encore un peu perdu. Fantasio s'approcha doucement :  
« Allons, Spirou, souviens-toi, tu es sorti de la machine, ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Je te le jure sur la tête de Spip », ajouta-t-il en levant les mains.  
Spirou continua à le fixer d'un air méfiant, mais petit à petit, ses idées se remirent en ordre : il se rappela son réveil, l'émotion qui les avait submergés Fantasio et lui, puis son sentiment de fatigue écrasante. Vaincu, il baissa la dague et frotta ses paupières de ses doigts :  
« Nom de nom. Je suis désolé, Fantasio. »  
Le blond sourit et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du rouquin. Il le serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis lui releva la tête :  
« Salut mon canard, dit-il tendrement.  
- Mon canard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule ? »  
Fantasio éclata de son grand rire si caractéristique, qui réchauffa le cœur de Spirou et le convainquit que c'était bien lui :  
« Je ne sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul !  
- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te trouverai à toi aussi un petit sobriquet bien sympathique », dit Spirou en mettant un petit coup de poing amical dans le torse de Fantasio.  
Mais celui-ci avait adopté son petit air coquin, et ses mains se faufilèrent sur les hanches du rouquin :  
« Ah oui ? Je serais très curieux d'en entendre un ou deux exemples…., dit-il en léchant délicatement les lèvres de Spirou.  
- Mmmmh…. Mon dindon ?  
- Oh….C'est pas mal mon dindon, mais tu peux mieux faire, le taquina Fantasio, caressant son visage de sa main.  
- Mon ver luisant, susurra Spirou. Il lui mordilla la lèvre.  
- Mmmh continue….  
- De quoi, les sobriquets ou l'opération mordillage de lèvres ?, demanda Spirou en se détachant de Fantasio.  
- Oh et puis zut, boucle-la et laisse-moi t'embrasser tranquille », répondit Fantasio. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et colla carrément ses lèvres sur celles de Spirou, qui ferma les yeux et se sentit fondre, retrouvant ce goût de café mêlé de tabac qu'il aimait tant. Une chaleur intense l'inonda soudain, et il plaqua le corps de Fantasio contre le sien, parcourant les muscles fins de son dos et de son torse de ses mains avides. Le blond frémissait également de désir, et il finit par craquer : il enleva Spirou dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le lit, où il le plaqua sur le dos. A quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il allait fondre sur la chemise du rouquin lorsque trois petits coups furent tapés à la porte :  
« Fantasio, Spirou est-il réveillé ?, demanda la voix du comte.  
Fantasio leva les yeux au ciel et feignit un sanglot silencieux. Spirou gloussa :  
« Oui, monsieur le comte ! Je suis réveillé !  
- Ah très bien », répondit Pacôme. Il ne se permit pas pour autant d'entrer dans la pièce, se doutant que les deux vaquaient à des occupations peu catholiques.  
« Prenez votre temps, Zorglub et moi vous attendons dans le parc ! » lança-t-il, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, gloussant sous sa moustache.

Après avoir rondement mené leur affaire, Spirou et Fantasio, souriants comme deux lycéens, descendirent dans le parc du château. Zorglub et le comte les y attendaient, assis autour de la table que Pacôme avait agrémentée de boissons fraiches et de petits gâteaux. Le vieil homme, à la vue de Spirou, s'était levé et lui avait serré la main :  
« Mon jeune ami, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux », avait-il dit, ému. Spirou lui avait donné une accolade amicale, puis s'était tourné vers Zorglub, qui, à la surprise générale, avait baissé les yeux :  
« Jeune homme…Je suis vraiment navré de tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Ma négligence a failli vous être fatale, et je m'en repens sincèrement. »  
Spirou s'était approché de lui et avait placé une main sur son épaule :  
« N'en parlons plus, Zorglub. Fantasio m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes investi pour me sortir de là. Vous êtes donc pardonné. »  
Zorglub avait relevé la tête, et souri, ne sachant que répondre. Pour couper court à sa gêne, le comte avait pris le bras de Spirou, le guidant vers la table :  
« Venez vous asseoir un peu mon ami, un peu de cet élixir de champignon vous fera le plus grand bien.  
- Allons, monsieur le comte, n'allez pas l'empoisonner, après tout ce qu'il a traversé, ce serait assez bête ! rétorqua Fantasio en riant, de bonne humeur.  
- Suffit, joyeux paltoquet, avait répondu le comte en souriant derrière sa moustache, allez, asseyez-vous tous, je pense que le jeune Spirou a beaucoup de questions. »  
Ils prirent tous place autour de la table.  
« Mais d'abord, permettez-moi de vous en poser une mon ami : comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
Spirou poussa un soupir :  
- Oui, à vrai dire j'ai bien dormi…. Je n'ai même pas rêvé.  
- Même pas de moi ? demanda Fantasio en feignant une moue vexée.  
- Non, et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai cru que tu étais un ennemi ce matin, répondit Spirou en tournant la tête vers lui.  
- Ah ? » fit le comte, intrigué.  
Fantasio prit la relève :  
« Oui, quand je suis entré dans la chambre ce matin, Spirou était armé de votre dague polonaise du XVe siècle. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus, pour tout vous dire. »  
Le comte fronça les sourcils :  
« Mmh…. Ce n'est pas étonnant… Je craignais un peu ce genre de répercussions. Ecoutez…. Je sais que vous devez repartir demain, mais je serais infiniment plus rassuré si vous restiez une semaine de plus avec nous : je voudrais être sûr que vous allez bien, Spirou et que cette histoire n'aura pas de fâcheux effets secondaires.  
- Je crois que Pacôme a raison », intervint Zorglub.  
Spirou et Fantasio se regardèrent :  
« Quel est le risque exactement ? s'enquit Spirou  
- Eh bien… il est surtout psychologique. A vous voir, je pense que vous allez bien, mais tout de même, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourriez pas développer des symptômes post-traumatiques, tels que des cauchemars, hallucinations ou terreurs nocturnes.  
- Ah, laissa tomber Spirou.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Spirou. Je vais appeler Boulier et lui dire que nous rentrons dans une semaine.  
- Mais tu vas te faire arracher la tête, Fantasio, rétorqua le rouquin.  
- Je vais te dire : c'est le cadet absolu de mes soucis. Le principal est que tu ailles bien, le reste n'a aucune importance ».  
Lui adressant un clin d'œil, il s'excusa et se dirigea vers le hall de son pas élégant, suivi par le regard amoureux de Spirou qui caressa sa silhouette élancée couronnée de cheveux d'or. Quand il eut disparu dans le château, le comte capta de nouveau l'attention du rouquin :  
« Eh bien mon ami, je pense que pour commencer nous devrions parler de toute cette aventure. Ou plutôt, vous devriez en parler : dites-nous vos ressentis, vos interrogations…. Je pense qu'il est très important pour vous d'exorciser cette expérience. » expliqua-t-il.  
Spirou passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, et prit une gorgée de l'élixir du comte, qui s'avéra délicieux et revigorant :  
« Eh bien…. Je crois que je ne me souviens pas de tout, à vrai dire.  
- Effet de remémoration progressive. C'est normal, dit Zorglub.  
- Cela dit, il y a effectivement une chose dont je me souviens bien, et que je ne m'explique pas : comment se fait-il que le virus ait pu m'en faire baver autant quand je me suis battu avec lui devant le château de Champignac ? Comment a-t-il pu me soulever dans les airs, faire brûler mon épée ?  
- Bonne question, mon jeune ami. Le virus, comme vous l'avez vu à travers la manipulation psychologique dont vous avez été victime, a trouvé le moyen de prendre le contrôle d'une partie de votre esprit : il pouvait donc vous contrôler vous, du moins partiellement, ainsi que tous les objets que votre cerveau avait créé.  
- …. et j'ai pris l'épée chez moi….  
- …. dans un environnement que vous avez recréé. Exact, poursuivi le comte. C'est pourquoi le virus a pu modifier subitement les propriétés de l'objet, le faisant chauffer à blanc. »  
Spirou réfléchit.  
« Mais s'il pouvait m'envoyer contre le mur ou m'étrangler à distance, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas pu me tuer avant ? Me forcer à venir directement vers lui ? Contrôler mes jambes ?  
- Je crois tout simplement qu'il n'a acquéri ce pouvoir qu'au moment précis où vous avez été capturé dans la forêt. Il était donc plus que temps de l'attaquer avec l'antivirus de Zorglub. »  
Spirou hocha la tête, pensif :  
« Et cela explique aussi pourquoi j'ai pu le poignarder avec le couteau que m'avait programmé Fantasio.  
- Oui, acquiesça Pacôme. Je lui avais pourtant défendu d'intégrer trop d'objets dans votre univers, mais bien lui en a pris de me désobéir : en programmant lui-même ce poignard, le virus ne pouvait pas y toucher, du moins pas avant d'avoir pris le contrôle de la totalité du programme. Fantasio vous a, pour ainsi dire, sauvé la vie en vous donnant ce poignard. »  
Spirou resta silencieux un petit moment.  
« Autre chose : le virus avait une façon de parler, de se conduire…. Assez humaine, en somme. J'ai même réussi à le défier en jouant avec son orgueil, or l'orgueil n'est-il pas strictement humain ? »  
Cette fois, ce fut Zorglub qui répondit :  
« Je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question. J'en suis le premier étonné, mais le virus que j'ai créé n'était pas seulement capable de s'adapter à toutes les défenses et donc d'évoluer morphologiquement, il était également capable de mimétisme : en entrant dans votre esprit, il en a acquis une partie de la structure. En effet les pensées, conscientes et inconscientes, sont des impulsions électriques. Pour les néophytes, dit-il d'un air pompeux qui fit sourire Spirou, je dirai simplement que le virus a calqué une partie de vos impulsions électriques, Spirou, et il en a fait un langage propre, une base de communication pour interagir avec vous. »  
Spirou allait répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant du hall :  
« Ecoutez-moi bien, Boulier : je vous appelle uniquement par courtoisie, criait Fantasio. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne vous demande PAS votre avis. Spirou est malade, je reste avec lui, nous rentrons lundi prochain, point f…. »  
Il fut coupé par son interlocuteur.  
« Je me fous de De Mesmaeker, vous n'avez qu'à mettre Prunelle sur le coup » reprit-il.  
Il s'arrêta de nouveau.  
« Eh bien…. Oh et puis démerdez vous, là. Je m'en lave les mains. A lundi, et bonne journée ».  
Il ressortit et prit une grande inspiration, avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de Spirou :  
« Voiiilà ! Problème résolu.  
- Fantasio, tu sais bien que Boulier va en référer à Dupuis.  
- Qu'il en réfère, tu sais bien que je suis intouchable : je me tape le grand patron. Haha », rit-il, faisant rougir Pacôme et tousser Zorglub.  
Spirou éclata de rire, et, sous la table, posa sa main sur celle de Fantasio :  
« Merci mon vieux, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux  
- Mais je t'en prie, très cher ami. » lui répondit Fantasio en lui rendant son regard.

Après ces retrouvailles ensoleillées, le comte avait insisté pour faire subir à Spirou quelques tests pour vérifier le bon état de son cœur et de ses fonctions cérébrales. Le rouquin s'y était plié de bonne grâce, et c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent de nouveau allongé sur le lit du laboratoire, les électrodes branchées sur la tête. Fantasio se tenait en retrait, l'air un peu inquiet. Le comte était en train de vérifier le cœur de Spirou, lorsque celui-ci remarqua que la machine de simulation avait été dissimulée sous une grande bâche blanche :  
« Elle a sauté ? demanda-t-il  
- Mh ? Quoi donc ? Ah ! La machine. Eh bien oui, enfin il reste quelques fonctions encore en état, mais le virus avait déjà corrompu 85% du programme, donc quand vous lui avez porté le coup final et qu'il est pour ainsi dire décédé, le reste du programme l'a suivi dans sa chute. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que le portail de sortie ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps ouvert. »  
Spirou regarda la machine, pendant que le comte faisait ses tests, éprouvant une sensation étrange : c'est comme s'il voyait la bulle dans laquelle il avait vécu, mais de l'extérieur. Comme s'il était mort, et qu'il regardait l'univers dans lequel il avait passé sa vie avant de traverser le voile de l'autre monde. Et au fond de son cœur, le froid du doute recommença à s'installer, quant à savoir s'il était vivant ou mort, s'il était réveillé ou non. Alors que ces pensées ténébreuses se faufilaient dans son esprit, telles des serpents fantomatiques, Spirou eut un vertige :  
« Sabre de bois, mon jeune ami, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda le comte, inquiet.  
Fantasio se redressa, aux abois. Spirou passa une main sur son visage :  
« Oui…Oui je crois. Une simple absence ».  
Le comte prit sa tension et le regarda d'un air un peu soucieux :  
« Je crois, mon ami, que vous avez vraiment besoin de beaucoup de repos. » dit-il.

Quand Spirou remonta aux étages faire sa toilette, Fantasio allait le suivre, des idées gourmandes derrière la tête, lorsque le comte le retint par la main :  
« Fantasio, mon ami, puis-je vous voir un instant ?  
- Mais bien entendu, monsieur le comte.  
- Je m'inquiète un peu pour Spirou. Son absence de tout à l'heure ne me dit rien qui vaille : je voudrais que vous ne le quittiez sous aucun prétexte, au moins pendant une semaine.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? s'enquit Fantasio, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Rien de très grave, rassurez-vous, mais je crains que notre ami ne soit un peu perdu, et ait besoin d'aide pour revenir complètement à la réalité. Surtout, ne le quittez jamais quand il dort. S'il faisait un cauchemar post-traumatique, qu'il se réveillait et que vous n'étiez pas là….  
- Je serai là, monsieur le comte, n'ayez crainte. Je serai toujours là ».

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans le calme, le rire et la bonne humeur. Spirou et Fantasio passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble, comme s'ils avaient été séparés pendant des années. Ils profitaient de chaque seconde où ils étaient seuls pour assouvir les désirs les plus charnels, et ils faisaient de longues balades dans la forêt ou sur le lac, discutant de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats, chahutant. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment de la mésaventure de Spirou, sachant que leurs deux cœurs avaient besoin de guérir, et que le meilleur remède était encore d'être ensemble. En secret, Spirou se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas quitter Fantasio, car, même s'il ne l'avouait pas à son compagnon, la peur de le perdre était toujours présente au fond de son cœur. Fantasio, quant à lui, respectait la promesse faite au comte, de manière tout aussi tacite. Derrière son sourire permanent, ses efforts pour faire rire Spirou, ses étreintes et assauts passionnés au détour d'un couloir, il scrutait les yeux de Spirou, observait sa façon de rire, de parler, et guettait toute trace de peur ou d'incertitude. Il savait pertinemment que le rouquin était fier, mais que malgré sa force d'âme, il avait ses faiblesses, et qu'il ne les montrait que très rarement. Dans ces moments là, Fantasio savait que sa souffrance était grande, et son propre cœur, brisé par la vision même des yeux humides de Spirou, se mettait en quatre pour lui rendre son sourire si insouciant et désinvolte. Chaque soir, Fantasio enlaçait Spirou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et il se réveillait plusieurs fois la nuit pour écouter la douce musique de son cœur battant doucement, de son souffle régulier et discret. Souvent, le regardant dormir recroquevillé contre sa poitrine, Fantasio voyait cette facette si jeune et vulnérable que le rouquin cachait si bien le jour, derrière un masque d'assurance, d'audace et de courage. Il le serrait alors plus fort, se sentant prêt à défier le monde entier pour le protéger, à le suivre jusqu'en enfer pour ne jamais le perdre.

Peu à peu, les idées de Spirou s'éclaircirent, et il commença à reprendre pied à la vie. Ses peurs et ses doutes se turent petit à petit, et il profita au maximum de cette petite semaine de vacances. Les jours s'écoulèrent donc paisiblement, jusqu'à la veille de leur départ. Ce soir là, Spirou et Fantasio avaient décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, au bord du lac. Spip se baladant dans les arbres à la recherche de noisettes, les deux hommes s'étaient adonnés à des heures d'amour sauvage et passionné, avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe, épuisés mais heureux, et de plonger leurs yeux émerveillés dans le manteau brodé de perles de la nuit. Spirou, la tête posée sur le torse de Fantasio, haletait tout en savourant le contact de cette poitrine qui montait et descendait, dieu soit loué sans jamais s'arrêter :  
« Nom d'une pipe, laissa échapper Fantasio, les mains derrière la tête.  
- C'est le cas de le dire, dit Spirou en souriant de manière coquine, se léchant les lèvres en repensant à la gâterie qui avait envoyé son grand blond au septième ciel.  
- Eh, je suis sensé être le roi des répliques stupides.  
- Héhé, tout roi se renverse, ricana Spirou en déposant un baiser dans le tapis de poils d'or qui ornait le creux de la poitrine de Fantasio.  
- Ma parole, mais c'est une rébellion ! » s'exclama Fantasio, feignant l'indignation.  
Spirou gloussa contre lui, et reposa sa joue sur sa poitrine, inspirant profondément :  
« Tu te rappelles la tête qu'a fait Boulier quand il a su qu'on était ensemble ? lâcha soudain Fantasio.  
- Ah parce-que quand je te dis pipe tu penses à Boulier, toi ? » demanda Spirou en levant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
« Nom de nom, je vais vomir, dit Spirou en essuyant une larme de rire.  
- Ah ben pas sur moi, tu es gentil, mon canard, dit Fantasio, récoltant un petit coup de poing dans les côtes de la part dudit canard.  
- Arrête avec ce surnom, espèce de dindon dégingandé.  
- Intéressant, « dindon dégingandé », bel exercice de diction avant une conférence ! commenta Fantasio. Mais je disais : tu te souviens quand Boulier a su ?  
- Comment oublier, pouffa Spirou, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope.  
- C'aurait été bien fait pour lui.  
- Oh tu es dur. Boulier n'est vraiment pas un type marrant, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et puis tu aurais pu lui annoncer autrement que par : « Je m'envoie sauvagement en l'air avec Monsieur Spirou dès que vous avez le dos tourné, et je vous emmerde copieusement. »  
- Il n'avait qu'à pas venir titiller le dragon, répondit Fantasio d'un air prétentieux.  
- Le dragon va avoir de sérieux ennuis avec Dupuis s'il continue à parler sur ce ton à Boulier, rétorqua Spirou en caressant le torse de Fantasio de sa main.  
- Tu plaisantes, Dupuis m'adore.  
- ….il dit que tu es un être excentrique, bizarre et cinglé…., énuméra Spirou en riant.  
- …mais au talent d'écriture rare et pur ! Et puis qui d'autre que moi, et Prunelle à la rigueur, serait capable de donner une bonne correction à Lagaffe dans cette boîte de fous ?  
- Ah, comme la fois où tu l'as si tendrement consolé après avoir sauvagement assassiné sa tarentule ? taquina le rouquin, mordillant les tétons du blond.  
- Alors d'une, je n'ai pas tué cette foutue bestiole, c'est Prunelle qui l'a jetée par la fenêtre. De deux….. de deux…. Tu es déloyal, car tu m'attaques sur une faiblesse. »  
Spirou releva la tête et embrassa longuement les lèvres de Fantasio :  
« C'est une faiblesse que je trouve craquante, murmura-t-il en séparant leurs bouches gourmandes.  
- Ah oui ? Tiens, il faudra que je le songe à le prendre plus souvent dans mes bras quand tu seras dans les parages, répondit Fantasio en souriant  
- Idiot » gloussa Spirou.  
Il laissa retomber sa tête contre sa poitrine, et nicha son visage dans le creux de ses pectoraux, respirant profondément son odeur masculine :  
« Je t'aime, Fantasio », dit-il subitement.  
Fantasio rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Bien qu'il lui fasse comprendre chaque jour, Spirou ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait, en tout cas de manière aussi explicite. Touché et ému, il entoura Spirou de ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui :  
« Moi aussi je t'aime, Spirou ».  
Ils restèrent enlacés un très long moment, se laissant tout doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Spirou se sentait bien, protégé et aimé. Il était heureux.  
Mais soudain, il sentit une présence. Levant la tête, il se redressa sur ses avant bras, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Fantasio qui dormait à moitié, et il regarda autour de lui. Le lac était paisible, la forêt chantait, et les étoiles baignaient le paysage d'une douce lumière argentée. Rassuré, Spirou allait reposer sa tête contre Fantasio lorsqu'il le vit : de l'autre côté de la berge, se trouvait un autre Fantasio. Alors que la main glacée de la terreur empoignait de nouveau le cœur du rouquin, le visage du Fantasio se tordit affreusement en celui de la créature démoniaque que Spirou avait rencontré une semaine auparavant, et il plaça un index devant le gouffre béant qui lui servait de bouche, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la nuit.

**The End?**

**Note perso:**

Haha, je sais, la fin est horrible. Spirou rêve-t-il encore? A-t-il emporté avec lui le fantôme du virus? Est-ce qu'au fond, cette aventure ne lui a pas fait beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu'imaginait le comte? J'ai quelques idées de suite en tête, mais il me faut le temps de les développer...  
J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plu, et que sa lecture vous a procuré autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.


End file.
